Club Fairy Tail
by Lady Lyanna Arielle Winter
Summary: Cana Alberona is trying to keep her mother's dream alive. Fairy Tail is all that she has left of her mother, and with help from Gramps, her best friends Mirajane and Gray, along with several others, she's trying to make Fairy Tail the best club in Magnolia. The arrival of Laxus and his destructive friends just makes her life harder. Laxana, Gale, Nalu, and many others.
1. Introduction

This is my first Fairy Tail fic! I am working on this as we speak, I have the first five chapters done, and I consider that a lot. (That's over twenty pages on Word!) I have been a major supporter of Nalu and Gale for a while, and now I'm a fan of Laxana, (Laxus and Cana for those who don't know.) I came up with this randomly and I'm hoping you all enjoy! The following will be pairings! Laxana, Gale, Nalu, MiraxFreed, ElfmanxEvergreen, WendyxRomeo.

I don't own Fairy Tail! Please enjoy!

And please don't forget to review, I would love some constructive criticism.

* * *

Cana groaned as her muscles strained to life the keg onto the bar.

"Honestly Cana, you could ask for help you know." Mira scolded, bending over to help the brunette. "Shut up and lift with your legs." Cana retorted.

Together they placed the keg on the bar and Cana huffed, "Besides, I'm a big girl." Her best friend giggled, "Of course you are."

"Wow did you girls get that heavy keg on the bar yourselves?" Lisanna asked as she and Elfman entered the building, heading towards the bar. Cana grinned proudly, "Yep." Elfman grinned, "You're so manly!"

The brunette frowned, "I'll take that as a compliment this time Elf, but that is not something you should tell a girl."

Mira looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Elfman weren't you supposed to be here hours ago to help Cana with the inventory?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at her younger brother, how had the sense to look ashamed for not arriving at work on time.

"Sorry Cana." The dark haired woman waved off his apology, "Its fine, just help me finish up."

"Oh Cana will you be done in time for rehearsal?" Mirajane asked.

"I should be. Get a hold of Lucy and Levy. They want to take the stage, I want them at rehearsal. Tell them they can't be late." Mira smiled, excited at the thought of her co-workers finally getting the chance to take the stage. "Alright!"

Makarov smiled as he watched his workers rush around the club cleaning and preparing for opening at 7. He was rather pleased with the little family he had put together. He glanced at his watch and sighed; it was time to go. "Cana I'm heading out. You're in charge! I'll be back soon! And stay out of the alcohol! I need to sell that!" "Yeah alright!" She yelled back.

Makarov shook his head because he could hear the smirk in her tone. That girl was something else.

* * *

Laxus hated planes; he hated flying. Turbulence shook the plane and he glowered at his friends as he tried not to gag; this was all their fault.

"Oh God. I am never flying again." A pink haired young man grumbled through his clenched lips.

"Laxus, when we get off this damn metal death trap, I'm going to kill those three idiots." The red eyed man growled.

The blonde man ignored his own queasy stomach, "I'll help you."

"Don't say that boss!" "Yeah this was the fastest way to get home!" "We were in a hurry Laxus! My audition is in a few hours! We're barely going to make it!"

"Oh for the love of Christ, just stop yelling. It's giving me a headache and I don't need that on top of my motion sickness." The blonde snapped.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing at Magnolia International Airport in thirty minutes. Please return to your seats, fold up your trays, and buckle up. Thank you." The stewardess informed them.

The pink haired young man groaned, "I don't think I can last that long." "Tch. You're a wimp Natsu."

"Shut up Gajeel." "You can both shut up."

Makarov was waiting patiently at the gate. His eyes darted to his watch anxiously making his companions chuckle at his behavior. "Are you nervous Gramps?" The dark haired man asked.

The red haired woman grinned, "It's kind of endearing." "Hey Erza I think you're confusing that word with entertaining." "

Did you just insinuate that I made a mistake, Gray?" The red head demanded, her tone so icy and dangerous that it sent a shiver of fear running down the dark haired man's spine. "I didn't say that."

She gave him a disturbingly sweet grin, "That's what I thought." "Shut it you two. Laxus has been gone for six years. I'm allowed to be excited to see my only grandchild." "I suddenly feel less loved." Gray retorted immediately. Makarov shot the young man a worried look as Erza began to sniffle as she tried not to cry.

Makarov froze. "You know you guys are my children too! I just-" The duo burst into loud laughter at his shocked expression before he angrily began to hit them. "You idiots! Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

Laxus was not surprised when he saw a short old man screaming at a man and a woman, hitting them with what appeared to be some folded papers. His group followed him towards the commotion curious looks on their faces. Laxus watched them with a small smirk as he shook his head.

Natsu was the one that alerted them to their presence. "What's wrong with the midget?"

"You idiot! That's my grandfather!" Laxus yelled.

"Laxus!" Makarov turned around with a proud grin on his face, his eyes filled with happy tears. Laxus flushed in embarrassment but even he was happy to see his grandfather after all this time. So when the little old man leapt up and wrapped his arms around his grandson, it only took Laxus a split second to realize what was going on and return the hug. "I missed you too old man."

Makarov grinned and stepped away from his grandson taking in his friends, old and new. "Alright you terrible trio, bring it in." Makarov replied with a grin, opening his arms wide. Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen shared a disturbed look, but when they hugged the old man they were smiling. They were home.

"I think we just joined some weird cult." Gajeel whispered to Natsu. The pink haired man nodded, "I'm with you."

Makarov glanced at the other two when he stepped out of the second hug, "And who are you too?" "I met them in Europe. The tall one with the piercings is Gajeel Redfox, he can throw a mean punch Gramps. That shorter weirdo is Natsu Dragneel. He's alright." Laxus replied, antagonizing the smaller man with his dismissal and smirk.

"Wanna fight Laxus?" Natsu demanded angrily. Gray scoffed, "God you're so annoying. We're in an airport. Do you want to get arrested?"

"What did you just say to me princess?" Natsu demanded. Gray's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the hell did you call me pinky?"

Erza stepped in, hitting both of them over the head, "Calm down now children. You're embarrassing Gramps. And I don't like when people upset him." They shivered in fear and whispered apologies to each other, glaring at one another once Erza had her back turned.

"Well its nice to meet you. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with Laxus." Makarov grinned.

The trio blanched as Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow refused to meet the old man's gaze. "Laxus." The tall blonde trembled slightly at the tone his grandfather took with him.

"Hmm?" "What happened?" Makarov's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he stared at the six people before him.

Evergreen glanced down away from the angry look that was focusing on her, and her eyes found the clock on the wall. When she saw the time she shrieked loudly, causing the males to cover their ears as Erza smirked, unfazed by the woman's scream. "I only have thirty minutes to get to my audition! I don't even know where to go!"

"Hey Gramps, Erza and I can take Evergreen wherever she needs to go and you can catch up with Laxus and them. We'll see you at work." Gray replied, reaching out to take Evergreen's bag.

Erza nodded in agreement, "Have fun! Come on Ever, you can tell us where you need to go." The trio waved as they walked away from the larger group. Makarov waved them off and Laxus relax for a moment, thinking he was off the hook. However the second they were out of sight his grandfather's angry gaze as back on him. 'Shit.'

* * *

Chapter One is done! Read and review! I'll try to answer any questions you have and I would love some constructive criticism! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Evergreen!

Alright guys, this is the second chapter to Club Fairy Tail. I'm trying to come up with a more interesting and catchy title, but I haven't yet. Anyway, this chapter focuses on Evergreen meeting the group and so on. I'm going to try to do better on the different points of view, but I'll try to make sure the transitions between characters is easy to follow.

I appreciate any and all reviews, especially the kind that have constructive criticism. I have a total of four chapters already written, and I am currently working on chapter five. I'm trying to keep a head that way I have enough time to build something up. Also, I haven't figured out how often to update this fic, but I'm going to give it a couple of days before I post chapter three. I'm hoping to have at least two more chapters written before I post again. Please hang in there, my goal is to make this my first completed multi-chapter story.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So Evergreen, where's your audition?" Gray asked as he placed Evergreen's bag in the trunk of the car. "It's at Mermaid Heel. I'm auditioning to be a dancer." The two froze when they heard her destination.

"Why there?" Erza asked curiously as she turned the car on.

"I emailed them a video of my dancing and they called me for this audition. I have to go." "I didn't know Mermaid Heel was holding any auditions." Gray replied glancing at Erza. The red head glared, "They aren't."

"What?" Evergreen asked in shock.

"Mermaid Heel only holds dance auditions when they're feeling petty." Erza growled. "You still think they're mad about that?" Gray asked.

"Of course they are. They aren't going to give you an actual audition, Evergreen." The red head replied. "Wait, how do you know?"

"This club we know, they managed to pull this dancer they wanted, she used to dance at Phantom, but this other club managed to get her instead." "They've been hosting fake auditions for months, hoping to get her to audition. The only position they'll open is for her, they don't take anyone else, no matter how good they are." Gray replied.

He turned and smirked at Evergreen, "We know because our club snatched the dancer up."

Evergreen stared at them in shock, "Your club?" "It's actually half Makarov's club. The rest of us just work there, but it's ours." Erza smiled at her from the rear view mirror, "I think we have room for another dancer, Ever. You'll still have to audition. If we go straight there then you'll be just in time for rehearsals."

Evergreen looked unsure, but if Mermaid Heel was a fake audition she had nothing to lose. "Sure." They grinned at her as they drove off.

* * *

(The previous line break is just here to separate time. I didn't like the way it read without the line. Please continue reading!)

When Erza pulled into a parking lot forty-five minutes later, the woman gasped at the sight of the building. The outside looked similar to a castle, complete with stone statues and flags. Above the door, read the name of the club.

"Fairy Tail?" "Yep. Welcome to home away from home." Gray grinned. "Come on. You need to meet everyone. Rehearsal starts soon." Erza led the woman into the door and Evergreen was floored.

The brown eyed woman thought the outside was impressive; the interior was just as impressive if not more so. The club had a second floor, with a large open stair case that led to second floor. The first floor was open and there was a stage and lights, a bar to the left side, and there were tables and couches, it was one of the nicer clubs she'd ever seen.

"There you are Erza. I thought you were going to be late." A voice spoke up from behind the bar.

Evergreen noted the young girl who was cleaning glasses. She had to be at least three years younger than herself, and her pixie hair was a unique white that made her big blue eyes seem darker.

"No I'm here. Where's everyone else Lisanna?" "In the back getting ready, you're going to be late. Hi I'm Lisanna Strauss."

"Evergreen." The younger woman beamed at her, "It's nice to meet you. I hope you join our little family."

"Hey Lisanna I found those beers Levy was looking for. Where did she say they went?" Evergreen glanced at the man who entered the room and her breath hitched at the sight of him. The man was tall, taller than Laxus, and he was definitely more built. He had the same white hair and blue eyes as Lisanna. His eyes met hers and she flushed in embarrassment at being caught ogling him.

"Big Brother put them on the bar for now. I'll get through them in a bit. Meet our new friend Evergreen." Lisanna replied as she gestured to the woman.

Elfman gave her a friendly grin and offered her his hand. "Nice to meet you Evergreen. I'm Elfman Strauss." She cautiously placed her smaller hand in his larger one, very much aware of the difference in their size. However despite his much larger hands, his grip was gentle as he shook her hand.

"Evergreen is here to audition for the stage." Gray supplied before either Strauss sibling could ask. "Oh that's awesome! You better get backstage though. Cana doesn't like to start late." Lisanna replied.

"That's only if she isn't hiding somewhere guzzling down alcohol." Gray chuckled.

"I heard that stripper boy!" A new voice yelled from the stage, causing the newcomer to turn around quickly. The woman standing on stage had dark brown hair that fell down her back in waves, and her dark eyes were narrowed at the man beside Evergreen. The woman was wearing heels, a bikini top, and cropped yoga pants. "Who's the newcomer?" She asked.

"I'm Evergreen. Erza and Gray suggested that I audition with you guys instead of Mermaid Heel."The woman grimaced at the mention of Mermaid Heel before leaning back and yelling backstage.

"Hey Juvia! Add another one to the tally! They're damn desperate to have you!" There was a sound of laughter from backstage and mumbling that Evergreen couldn't hear.

"I'm Cana by the way." The dark haired woman replied as she jumped off the stage. Evergreen grimaced because the woman landed perfectly despite her heels that had to at least be five inches high, not to mention the platform. Cana approached her and quickly circled her, taking in her appearance. Cana studied the woman for a moment before she grinned and stuck her hand out, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The woman was confused. "What?" "You're in." Cana replied with a shrug, her grin never fading.

"Just like that? You don't even want to see me dance?" "I can tell just by looking at you. I'm a good judge of character. Trust me. You do want to be a dancer, right?"

"Of course!" Cana gestured to her still waiting hand and Ever grinned and shook her hand. "Thanks."

"Well before I send you backstage, I might as well introduce you to everyone. Get out here girls! Come meet our new member!" Cana yelled.

Evergreen heard the clicking of heels and the rush of bare feet as several women stepped out from backstage and approached her. Evergreen was surprised because none of the women looked the same, not even similar body types. The smallest one reminded Ever of a pixie, her hair was the color of the sky and her eyes were a beautifully dark hazel, and there was a unique innocence that shone through. Her smile was kind and it reached her eyes. She noticed Evergreen's gaze and smiled before offering her hand out like Cana had done before.

"I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you!" "I'm Evergreen."

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane! I'm Elfman and Lisanna's older sister!" Mirajane looked like her siblings, with her long white hair and big blue eyes. Her bangs were tied up in a unique way that Evergreen had never seen before, but it suited the white haired woman. Her smile was sweet like her voice and Evergreen smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm glad to meet you!" The blonde smiled. The first thing Evergreen noticed about Lucy was her breasts. They were rather large for a woman her size, but Lucy was beaming and she seemed so kind, Evergreen couldn't even feel slightly envious.

The last woman had blue hair slightly darker than Levy's that fell down her shoulders, also longer than Levy's hair. Her eyes were a dark blue that reminded Ever of the ocean. "I'm Juvia Lockser. It's nice to meet you! I'm also technically new to Fairy Tail."

"You already met Erza and stripper boy." Cana replied gesturing to Gray with mock disgust, but he just stuck his tongue out at her making the women giggle. "Anyway, I'm Cana Alberona, I am part owner of this lovely establishment and I'm the head dancer you could say."

"And resident alcoholic." Elfman teased, only for Cana to slam her elbow into his abs, winding him but injuring herself, based on the curses coming out of her mouth. Evergreen smirked.

These people were strange, maybe even insane, but she liked them already.

"So the girls here are going to show you to the back and then rehearsal is going to start. Think you can keep up?" Cana asked, the challenge obvious.

Evergreen's eyes narrowed in determination and she smirked, "Do your worst."

Cana laughed, "You're going to fit right in."

* * *

Woohoo! Chapter two is done!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm suddenly thinking that chapter three is going to be broken up into two parts. I'm not sure yet. Anyway I'll update in a few days. Review please!


	3. Dances and Worries Pt 1

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. I am finally starting on chapter six since chapter four took some major rewriting and it took me a while to write and then rewrite chapter five. However because chapter three was going to be very long, I am breaking it up into two parts. This next chapter delves a little more into different views, I focus mainly on Levy at the beginning and then I switch to Cana. I'm trying to run multiple personal issues at once and I have never done so on the level I'm attempting, so if it feels slow or confusing, please bear with me. If need be, please PM me and I will try and edit the chapter once more so that it flows better.

As a reminder, this story has multiple pairings, it is an AU, and despite the AU I am trying to keep the characters as close to themselves as possible. If you have any suggestions as to how I can make that happen, feel free to let me know.

Once again the pairings are as follows: Laxana, Nalu, Gale, Jerza, WendyxRomeo, ElfGreen, MiraxFreed, Gruvia, BiscaxAlzack (they will be making an appearance and so will their little girl.)and I am considering BixslowxLisanna. (I'm not sure if I forgot anyone, but they'll be added later.)

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Levy was breathing heavily, her heart beating away in her chest and she was covered in sweat, but that didn't stop the grin on her face. Cana was finally giving her a chance! She was finally going to be on stage with her surrogate sisters!

"Hey Levy." The petite woman looked up at her leader and the brunette smiled, "You did good." Levy beamed brightly at her friend, "Thanks." Levy watched Cana turn to Evergreen who was just as out of breath as Levy. "You're good too. I'm glad we snatched you up." The new addition smiled, "Thanks."

"Do you think Ever could perform with us tonight?" Juvia asked, her eyes hopeful for her new friend.

Levy smiled at that. Juvia had been the main dancer at Phantom, but they took her for granted. When Phantom closed, Cana had gone in search of the blue haired dancer to offer her a place in Fairy Tail. Levy and Lucy had tagged along with their friend and watched the entire scene. Juvia was a sweetheart who had lived a lonely life, and she was welcomed with open arms to Fairy Tail, mainly as a friend, and then as a co-worker. (I do plan on going more in depth with this in another chapter that will be from Juvia's POV.)

Cana glanced back at Evergreen who was trying to remain impassive, but they could all see the hopeful look in her eyes. "What do you think Levy? You and Lucy were supposed to be the only new faces on stage tonight. Do you feel like sharing the spotlight with Evergreen?" Cana asked.

Levy didn't even have to think of her answer, "Of course! She's one of us isn't she? There's always room for another fairy." "Well Evergreen it's your call now. Do you think you can go out there tonight with only one rehearsal?" The dark haired dancer asked.

"It would be stupid of me to assume I can do it, but I want to. Is it alright if we run through the dance one more time though? I want to make sure I have it right." Evergreen replied.

"I don't care how tired I am, I'll go another round." Levy replied giving their newest friend a supportive smile. "I'm in as well. One more time wouldn't hurt." Erza replied.

"Me too." "Count me in."

"Juvia will go again as well."

Cana grinned, "Alright ladies. One more run through for Evergreen and then we're off to clean up and complete our other work. Got it?" The women nodded and Cana turned back to Elfman, "Play the song one more time!" Elfman gave her a thumbs up and pressed play. Levy lost herself in the music.

* * *

"Alright. That's it. Good practice girls." Cana replied with a tired smile. "How did we look little brother?" Mirajane asked. "You girls were amazing!" Lisanna yelled back with a smile before Elfman could even answer. "You're going to blow them away tonight." Gray smirked. "Good. You girls are going to be awesome!" Cana grinned.

Levy was surprised by that. "You aren't going to dance with us?" "Yeah you always lead." Lucy replied. "Well, I do, but I heard there's a good chance that jackass is going to show up tonight. I figured it would be fun to show him what he doesn't have anymore." Cana replied with an evil smirk.

"He's coming here? Why?" Levy asked. Cana shrugged, "I don't know. I figured I could be a bitch about it. You know what, forget it. I'll do my personal dance before this dance. I can't let you guys finally have your stage time and not be your trusty leader, now can I?" Cana asked with a smile.

"So this is your first time dancing?" Evergreen asked.

Levy smiled shyly, "Yes and no. Lucy and I are usually serving drinks, but we would watch rehearsals and participate every once in a while. We just never got to perform on stage."

"Levy's a singer too. She's got a fantastic set of pipes." Gray replied with a smile from his seat at the bar.

She blushed, "I'm alright." "She's good." Lucy replied giving her best friend a supportive smile that Levy appreciated.

"You can sing?" The brunette asked, intrigued by the young woman.

Levy nodded excitedly, her sky kissed locks bouncing as she did. "I'd love to hear a song." "Maybe." Levy replied shyly.

"I've been trying to get her on stage forever, but she won't do it." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Well it doesn't help that those brats are always picking on her." Lucy snapped, her normally kind brown eyes were dark with anger. Levy shook her head, "Don't worry too much about it Lucy. They don't matter."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Levy. You're going to sing tonight." Erza replied.

"No not tonight! Tonight is my first dance! I can't focus on the song when I have the dance. Oh please let me do it another night. Please!" She begged, trying hard to hide her panic. Erza frowned but nodded, "Alright. Just promise us that you'll do it soon?"Levy nodded and her friends smiled.

"Good, no more sad Levy. Alright guys, show Ever to the showers and clean up. Then get the rest of your work done. Gray stop sitting on your ass. Go wipe down the stage and organize backstage. I need that stuff clean. Elfman make sure that the locks on all the doors are fixed and then I want you to go check the security room. Droy should be showing up anytime now, and Jet shouldn't be far behind. Hey Lisanna have you heard from Kinana and Wendy?" Cana asked, going into boss mode.

"Not yet. Wendy had a test to study for I think." Lisanna replied.

"Right. Well text her for me. I'm going to the office to check the bills and then I'm jumping in the shower." "No problem Cana." The brunette smiled at her friend and headed for the office.

Levy watched her go before leaning against the bar. Erza had already gone to the showers taking Evergreen with her, that left Mirajane, Juvia, and Lucy with Levy and Lisanna.

"Do you want to talk about it Levy?" Mirajane asked. "No. It was just Ariel and Rebecca again. I wish they'd just leave me alone."

"Don't let them get you down Levy." "Yeah, they're just jealous of you. I mean look at where you work!" "

And look at yourself in the mirror girl, you're beautiful!" "And very talented." Juvia added with a smile.

Levy sighed and gave her friends her best smile, "Thanks guys." "The second you finish that song, tell Cana or Gramps and you'll be up on our stage singing your little heart out." Levy nodded, her dark hazel eyes bright with determination that was slowly eating away at the lingering sadness in her eyes. The petite woman followed her friends to the showers, her thoughts drifting between tonight's dance and the song that was itching to be finished.

* * *

Cana closed the door to the office and sighed, leaning against it. Her dark eyes watered as a dull pain shot through her chest. She forced herself to calm down, to take a deep breath and fought off the tears that had built up in her eyes. Cana glowered at her actions.

"I am done crying over him. I'm done. No more heartbroken Cana. No more tears. No more pity. Fairy Tail is my world, my friends, and my family. I don't need a lousy jerk like Bacchus."

The brunette straightened herself up and wiped at her eyes before heading for her desk. She quickly began scanning the most recent bills and letters, trying to decide if they would have enough money to pay the utilities.

After glancing over the bills and adding and subtracting numbers, Cana released a frustrated sigh before leaning back in her chair. "Mom how did you manage to keep this place running?" she whispered to herself.

They were close to being in the red and that scared Cana. Her eyes darted around the office quickly, this place was all that was left of her mother and she was not about to let it go without a fight. "Looks like I'll have to call a meeting tonight. Shit this is going to suck." Her thoughts drifted to Juvia and Evergreen, the newest employees. Cana didn't have to keep either of them; they had enough dancers, especially with Levy and Lucy finally being allowed on stage.

Maybe….

No. She would not fire them. Evergreen and Juvia were fantastic dancers and she was not about to lose them because they were close to the red. They weren't there yet. Cana glanced at the numbers again and groaned slightly. She was going to have to manage her alcohol intake, especially if she wanted to keep up. This place was more important to her than her dependence on alcohol.

There was a knock at the door and Cana was thankful for the distraction. "Come in."

Mirajane entered with a worried frown on her face. "Hey you've been in here for a while." "

I was just looking at the numbers, that's all." The brunette replied, waving off her friend's worry.

"That explains the wrinkles." Mira teased. "Shut up." Cana retorted, crumpling up an old receipt and throwing it at her best friend. "So how is it looking?" the blue eyed woman asked.

"We're about a thousand dollars away from being in the red. It's going to be tough this month." The brunette replied.

Mira nodded but didn't say anything. "You don't have to pay me this month." She replied casually.

Cana shot her friend a shocked look before she shook her head, "I won't hold your pay because we might need more cash. Don't worry about it Mira. Besides, you need to pay rent for you and your siblings. I'm not taking that away from you."

"I just thought I would offer, you know, as your best friend." Mira replied with a smile. "And as my best friend, you're going to see me get us out of this mess, just like I always do." The white haired woman scoffed, "That's when you aren't the one getting us into trouble."

"Yeah yeah, hey are the chores done?" "Nearly done. Gramps should be here soon. Go shower, we're going to be opening soon. I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Cana nodded and stood up, stretching after having been slouched in her chair for too long.

"I'm going to go shower. Keep an eye on things for me." "Of course." Mira replied with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Alright, this is part one of chapter 3, and the next part has all the exciting stuff. For example you find out what Laxus didn't want to tell Makarov. It comes out later in another chapter too. Its good I promise. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed getting to see more of Cana and parts of Levy. The next part is mainly going to be from Laxus's point of view, so there's that. I personally like the way I chose to have Cana's first impression on Laxus. It'll come back later.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have part two posted once I'm half way through chapter six. Thanks so much for reading!  
Also don't forget to review! I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get!


	4. Dances and Worries Pt 2

Alright, this is part 2 of chapter 3. Yeah this part is 13 pages long on Word. I was trying to find a way to break it up into a total of 3 parts, but the way I wrote this, I can't do that. Anyway, this is when the songs start playing, and they take up quite a bit of space. Anyway, I have reasons for my song choices and not a lot of songs will be popping up in the future. I'm trying to limit that so that I can keep up with the stories. I'm already halfway done with chapter six, which means that chapter four should be on here within the next few days. I hope you all are really enjoying this.

In this chapter you find out what Laxus was trying to hide from Makarov, Laxus meets Cana, and Gajeel meets Levy. Oh and Cana sees the destruction Laxus's friends can cause first hand.

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs. (I kinda don't want to mention them yet because that would give away the surprise.)

* * *

Makarov glared at his grandson and his friends. "I can't believe you morons spent a month in a Greek prison. What the hell were you idiots thinking?" He demanded.

"I thought it was agreed that we weren't?" Natsu asked. "How did you manage to cause that much damage to a bar?" Makarov asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to process whatever the hell it was that had happened.

"If Natsu didn't have a habit of challenging everyone it probably wouldn't have been a problem." Gajeel growled lowly. "Don't blame it all on me, metalbrain!" Natsu yelled. Makarov's hand quickly came in contact with Natsu's head, "Quiet down! I won't have any of your shenanigans once we get where we're going! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Five voices chorused. "Good. Not one toe out of place, you hear?" Laxus glanced out the window, not recognizing where they were headed. "Where are we going, Gramps?" He asked curiously.

The old man smirked, "It's a surprise." The taxi pulled to a stop and Makarov was quick to exit the car, giving the three motion sick morons time to adjust. "Whoa." Freed whispered, realizing they were in front of a club.

"Damn. That's the nicest club I've ever seen." Bixslow whispered. "You should see the inside. Come on now."

"This better not be a strip club." Laxus grumbled. "It's not." Makarov replied with an offended snort. "Now hurry up." The old man led them in the door where they were greeted by a man with curly hair and a hat, with some watercolors in his hand and a sketchbook in front of him.

"Good evening Reedus. I trust we have a good turn out?" Makarov asked. The man smiled, "You bet we do. Everyone's excited. Who are these guys?" The man asked curiously. "This tall buffoon is my grandson Laxus. The other four idiots are his friends. Green hair is Freed, blue hair is Bixslow, pink hair is Natsu, and black hair is Gajeel. They're with me." The man nodded, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Reedus."

"Hey." "Yo." "Nice to meet you." "Sup." "Hi." Reedus smirked, "Talkative bunch aren't they?" Makarov chuckled, "If only they were always this quiet." "Oh before you head on in boss, word of warning, Bacchus is here." Reedus replied, all traces of humor disappeared from Makarov's face. "Is he now? She's not going to like that at all."

"She already knows." "Of course she does. I take it her payback is sometime tonight?" Reedus nodded, "I saw her talking to Wendy earlier. Poor thing was blushing so badly, she looked like a tomato. Whatever she has up her sleeve, if it can make Wendy blush like that, I don't want to know, and I was too terrified to look into it."

"Do Jet and Droy know?" "They know, but the question is can they stop suffocating Levy long enough to pay attention?" Gray asked as he stepped towards them. "I can't wait for Lily to get back from his vacation. The sooner he gets back the sooner he can whip those two back into shape." The dark haired young man stated.

"Hey perv why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Gajeel asked. "Shit! Not again." Reedus laughed, "Nothing changes here."

"Gray how's-" "She's hiding in the back with that look on her face. I'm concerned." He answered truthfully. Makarov nodded, waving and greeting people as he led his group towards the bar.

With little effort Makarov leapt onto the bar and sat down facing the stage. "Hey Gramps, it's good to see you." The purple haired woman behind the bar smiled. "Good evening Kinana. Meet my grandson Laxus and his friends, Natsu, Gajeel, Freed, and Bixslow." "It's nice to meet you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Four beers and a water for pinky." Gajeel ordered with a smirk. "Why you-" "No fighting." Makarov snapped, shutting Natsu up.

"Hey Gray, what happened to Ever?" Freed asked.

"She's backstage getting ready to perform." He replied nonchalantly sipping the water that Kinana gave him. "She got hired?" "Yeah. Cana took one look at her and hired her on the spot." Gray replied. "She's a good dancer."

"Hey Gramps, it just occurred to me, why did Reedus call you boss?" Laxus asked. "Because I am his boss. I own half this club. Isn't it cool?" Makarov grinned at the surprised looks on their faces while Gray smirked. "Hey Gray table five wants an entire bottle of tequila, table eight wants five shots of our strongest whiskey, and the idiots at the couch are trying to order a bottle of absinthe." Lisanna replied as she approached the bar.

"Hey Gramps." She smiled in greeting. "What idiot is sitting at the couch?" Gray asked as he glanced in that direction. He froze when he caught sight of the cocky smirk and wave from the man at the couch. "Bacchus."

Gray huffed and turned away from him, "That jerk knows he can't have the absinthe. He's just being an ass."

"Why can't he have the absinthe?" Natsu asked curiously. "Because only one person here is licensed to serve it and she hates his guts right now. I'm not going to go back there and tell her he wants her alcohol." Gray replied. "So do I ignore him?" Lisanna asked.

Makarov nodded, "If he really has a concern, he'll come over here and I will set him straight. By the way, everyone this is Lisanna. She's one of the waitresses here. Gray works as a bartender when he isn't waiting on tables or stripping."

"It's not my fault!" Gray snapped as the others laughed at him."What like you strip by accident?" Bixslow asked as Gray flushed with embarrassment. Lisanna giggled and waved at the group, "It's nice to meet you. I'll see you all around all night probably. I need to go serve some people. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The lights began to dim and the crowd began to cheer. Laxus drank his beer as he watched the curtains get pulled back.

A shadowed figure was on stage and Laxus took note of another shadow and he glanced at his grandfather, "I thought you said this wasn't a strip club?" "It's not." "Then why do I see a stripper pole?"

(Porn Star Dancing; I have my reasons for choosing this song.)

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?_

The lights were shining on a beautiful, busty brunette who was swaying her hips to the music, wrapping her hands around the stripper pole. Her long, dark waves caressed the bare skin of her shoulders, occasionally falling forward over her breasts. Laxus shot his grandfather another look but found the man was just smirking, not looking at the woman at all.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old_

Laxus followed Makarov's gaze to the man that Gray had pointed out to them earlier. The man was glowering at the woman on stage as she danced, the cheers and wolf whistles were obviously grating on his nerves. "Who is that?"

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
the dollar decides how far you can go_

"Bacchus. I'll tell you more later. Watch Cana dance." Makarov replied easily before he took a sip of his beer. Laxus turned his attention back to the woman and froze.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancing_

She was staring at him, he could feel her eyes burning into him and it caused something to stir in him. She was beautiful, wrapped in black leather pants and what looked like a black bra. Her legs were long, and her heels only made her legs look longer.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'_

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild_

He watched her body flow to the music, swaying and rolling, the muscles in her abdomen were slightly visible to him. She had to have muscles to move like that.

_But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'_

Laxus listened to the lyrics as he watched her dance and he smirked. The song seemed to describe the dancer perfectly, except she wasn't stripping, just dancing. "So she's not a stripper, but is the pole necessary?" Laxus asked. Makarov shrugged, "She thought so."

_Your body's lighting up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do_

"What kind of club were we brought to?" Natsu asked. They all shrugged, watching the dancer on stage. Laxus glanced over at his friends, Natsu was confused, Gajeel looked like he was trying to figure something out, Freed was trying not to blatantly stare at her, and Bixslow, well he was shamelessly staring. It made him chuckle.

_They won't do  
I need a girl that's kinda frisky  
Drinking with the fellas  
Taking shots and getting tipsy  
We always wanna party cause she's sexy as hell  
And if I ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail  
Caus eshe a stone could stunner hotter than the summer  
When she step up into the club every man and woman want her  
She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home  
Cause of the porn star dancing got me in the zone_

Gray's laughter caught Laxus's attention and at the other questioning looks he got, Gray smirked, "Cana is the heaviest drinker I've ever met. She can drink more than the guys." "Speaking of guys, where are Macao and Wakaba?"

"I think she warned them ahead of time about her little stunt and they offered to stay away that way they wouldn't see her differently." Kinana explained as she brought five more beers to the bar.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks her lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's porn star dancing_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sitting right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancing_

The song ended and the club erupted in cheers. The woman was breathing heavily and her hair stuck to her skin. With the lighting, Laxus could tell that she was covered in a thin, barely noticeable layer of sweat. Her lips were pulled into a bright smile directed at the entire room and Laxus nearly grinned at that. He liked her smile. The woman seemed to spot his grandfather because she gave him a small salute before sending a hand signal to someone in the crowd.

Laxus followed her gaze and saw a petite, dark blue haired girl nod before adjusting the music system in front of her. He nodded slightly in understanding and turned his attention back to the stage where the lights had dimmed once more. He watched as several other shadowed figures joined the original dancer on stage.

"Hey Makarov! Glad you're back." A purple haired man replied in greeting. "Macao, I thought you would have been here earlier." "

We would've been, but Cana asked us not to be here when she did her porn star dance, so we listened." A brown haired man replied. "Well that was very kind of you Wakaba. You did it so you'd have plausible deniability with Gildarts didn't you?" Makarov asked with a sly smirk. The two men paled making Laxus chuckle at them.

"In honor of Brazil hosting Fifa 2014 and Fairy Tail's newest dancing fairies, give it up!" There were loud cheers as the music started.

(Dare; I have a reason for this one too.)

_Essa bola vai rolar  
Tudo e tapete verde  
Quando a bola chega la  
Coracao fica na rede, na rede, na rede  
Ola, Ola_

The lights were back on and there were several women swaying to the beat of the music on stage. Including one that was very familiar to Laxus. "It's Evergreen!" "Go Ever!" Freed and Bixslow cheered. If she heard them, she didn't show it, instead she focused on dancing.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la  
I dare you  
Lego, Lego, Lego, Lego_

_Feel how the planet's  
Become one  
Beats like a drum  
to the same rhythm_

They moved together, never missing a step. Their bodies rocked and swayed to the beat, often times their moves were extremely fluid, almost like water. His eyes glanced over each woman on stage, but he kept coming back to the leader. She was smiling as she danced, she made it seem so effortless. In fact they all did, but it was different watching the brunette dance.

_Hear the whistle  
Kick the ball  
The entire world  
Soars like an eagle_

_In Rio we play  
Like we dance  
Only today  
There's no tomorrow_

He watched them all spin and watched their hips sway sexily, as they arched their backs or bounced on their heels in quick movements, swaying the beat. "What's the name of the main dancer?" Laxus found himself asking. "Cana Alberona. She's something isn't she?" Makarov asked.

_Leave all behind  
In this place  
There's no space  
For fear or sorrow_

'Definitely something.' Laxus thought as he downed the rest of his beer. He was aware of the crowd cheering and swaying along to the music in their seats, some of them were even singing along.

_Is it true that you want it?  
Then act like you mean it  
With everyone watching  
Its truth or dare, can you feel it?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la  
I dare you  
Lego,Lego_

Everything the women did was in unison, but it wasn't mechanical, it was lively and fiery. Everything about it was fun and grabbed your attention. Each of them was different, it was one of the first things Laxus noticed, but the emotion they put into dancing, the passion they brought was the same. He smiled, glad that one of his oldest friends had found people who shared her love for dance.

_You have arrived  
Its the place  
No more doubts  
The time is coming_

_Feel how the planet's  
Become one  
Like a drum  
Destiny's calling_

_German, Columbians  
Spanish and French  
Off the bench  
You gotta own it_

"Their feet are moving so fast I'm getting sick." Natsu whined. "Then don't look at their feet stupid." Gajeel growled. "It's hard! They're moving so fast!"

"That's because it's a Latin song you idiot. They're supposed to move their feet quickly." Gray snapped. "They look like exotic belly dancers." Bixslow replied dreamily. "That's some of the moves they use. See the way they roll their stomachs. Those girls have some major muscles there. "

_Down here we play  
Like we dance  
Its Brazil  
And now you know it_

"You know all of them?" Freed asked.

Gray nodded, "Yeah. The one in front is Cana. She's the leader. There's Erza. She doesn't look it but she can move. That dark blue haired one is Juvia, she was the main dancer at Phantom until she joined us. The white haired woman is Mirajane, she's Lisanna's older sister. The blonde is Lucy and the petite blunette is Levy. This is their first time on stage."

"Really? You can't even tell." Freed replied. "Lucy and Levy have been working for this night for months. Tonight is their big debut and they're doing wonderfully. Cana and the others taught them well. I see your friend Evergreen is on stage as well." Makarov replied.

_Is it true that you want it?  
Then act like you mean it  
With everyone watching  
Its truth or dare, can you feel it?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la  
I dare you_

"Yeah. She loves dance." "Cana normally doesn't let newbies perform the second they're added to the group, but the girls really wanted Evergreen with them tonight so she made an exception." Gray added.

_Is it true that you want it?  
Then act like you mean it  
The whole world is watching  
Its truth or dare, can you feel it?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la  
I dare you  
Lego, Lego, Lego, Lego_

Laxus glanced back at the stage just in time to see Cana and her fairies swing their hips around one last time before the music ended. They were good. The crowd erupted in cheers and the curtains closed. "The Fairies will be taking a much needed break now. Enjoy your night everyone! I'm taking requests for songs! Remember to visit the bar when you need a drink! Kinana and Gray would be happy to help you!" The blue haired DJ replied.

* * *

Gajeel noticed the tiny blunette the second the lights came on. She was smaller than the other women in more ways than just height. The other women were well endowed in the torso while she was not. However when she had ended up performing a turn that involved the continuous, eye catching movement of her hips, he noticed she had something over her fellow dancers; a fantastic ass.

He found her again rather easily when the dancers appeared on the floor. She was dressed like the others, a black leather bikini top, high-waist leather shorts that hugged her butt and upper thighs, and heels. Her sky kissed hair was loose with the exception of the black headband in her hair. She and the other dancers bounded up to the bar where Kinana was waiting with cups of water for them.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her gulp half of it down before she smiled at Gray, "How did we do?" He grinned at her, "You ladies were fantastic."

Gajeel didn't think it was possible but her smile got brighter. She turned around to lean against the bar, arm brushing against his and she turned to him, "Oh I'm sorry." "Its fine." He replied. She stretched out her hand, "I'm Levy McGarden." He studied it quickly before taking it, "Gajeel Redfox."

"It's nice to meet you. What brings you to Fairy Tail?" Gajeel gestured to Laxus, "I'm friends with that guy. We just got back from a trip and we came here with that old man."

"Oh that must be Laxus. I can see the family resemblance between him and Gramps." She giggled. He smirked at the sound of her giggle, it was innocent, just like everything about her seemed to be, despite her outfit and the seductive way she danced.

'Damn those hips.' He growled to himself as he downed the rest of his beer. "So what kind of places did you see on your trip?" He glanced back down at her, expecting her to faking interest to make small talk, instead he was surprised when he met her gaze and he could see genuine interest in her eyes. Despite himself, Gajeel found himself launching into detail about his trip with Natsu.

* * *

Laxus watched Cana approach his grandfather. "Hey Gramps. I thought you weren't going to make it." "As if I'd miss the annoyed look on Bacchus's face."

Cana laughed before turning her attention to him. "So you must be Laxus. Gramps hasn't said much about you other than you were on a trip." "I was traveling the world." He replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Sounds fun. I'm Cana." "I know. I had to ask after that porn star dance of yours." Cana smirked despite the faint reddening of her cheeks. "Sometimes I'm devious, sometimes I'm not. It just depends on the day."

"More like the alcohol in your system." Lucy smirked and Cana playfully pushed the blonde away. "Go be sassy somewhere else." Cana ordered. The blonde just stuck her tongue out at her friend and turned her attention back to the pink haired man.

Makarov grinned. This family was feeling complete, and he couldn't be happier. However the feel good moment was too good to last much longer. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bacchus get up and start heading for the bar. If Cana noticed, she didn't act like it. Laxus did notice his grandfather tense up and when he followed his gaze to the slowly approaching man, he understood, in a way. However before he could say anything there was a loud crash behind him and he groaned as he heard a familiar voice.

"Say that again Snowflake!" There was another crash, "Don't go hitting people in a bar! You're going to break stuff, idiot!"

Within two minutes the fight was out of control. Laxus watched as a white haired man, taller than himself, approached the two idiots and tried to break up the fight, only to end up getting caught in it. He winced when he heard the sound of tables being smashed and chairs breaking. The sound of breaking glass soon followed by more angry yells, some laughter and some people rushing to get out of the way. He glanced back to his grandfather, but he never had a chance to look at the man as Cana caught his gaze first.

Her eyes were wide in shock and her lips were parted in a silent cry, her fists were clenched at her sides. Laxus caught sight of the water rising in her eyes, as well as a burning fire that threatened to burn immediately. Before he could say anything she rushed into the fight pushing them all apart and pinning Gray to the bar. Her hand moved quickly, slapping him and shocking everyone.

"You idiot stripper! What the hell is wrong with you? Look at the damage! LOOK AT IT GRAY!" He was staring at Cana with wide, surprised eyes, his cheek turning red.

"Didn't you hear me? Look at Fairy Tail!" She yelled, her tears falling in anger.

"You got taken out by a girl!" Natsu laughed, only to be pulled into a chokehold by Erza, whose own eyes were dark with anger.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up. Look at the damage you idiots have caused!"

Gray was still staring at Cana before he finally looked around him, guilt building in the pit of his stomach. Half the tables and chairs were broken, there was glass all over the floor, the people who had stuck around were pushed up against the stage, watching with interest.

"Cana I-" She pulled away from him and pushed passed everyone towards her office.

Makarov sighed before speaking, "Due to recent unforeseen and idiotic events, we're going to have to ask everyone to leave for the night. Fairy Tail is closing early to deal with the damage. I'm sorry to end your evening so quickly." Laxus listened to the groans as people didn't want to leave, but as people walked out they were promising to be back as soon as they opened up.

* * *

The old man watched as the club became empty and his employees approached the bar. He glanced down the hall where Cana disappeared before turning his attention back to everyone, about to say something when he was cut off.

"Jet and Droy, I want you to check the side and back doors. Lock them up. We're having a meeting." Cana replied as she re-entered the room, her tone was neutral but the way she gripped the papers in her hand revealed her anger. Laxus watched as the two men went to obey her, moving quickly as they didn't seem to want to upset her anymore.

"Everyone pull up a seat." Cana ordered as she stepped behind the bar with Kinana. "Cana maybe you should let them leave. They are guests after all." Mirajane suggested. She shook her head, "Nope. They're staying. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can clean up the damn mess." Makarov didn't say anything, he just took a drink from his beer and waited patiently for everyone to adjust.

Gray still looked ashamed, but he was glaring at Natsu who was still being held in a choke hold by Erza. Juvia placed a hand on his bare shoulder to calm him, and he relaxed at her touch. Macao and Wakaba were watching Cana quietly.

"Reedus, did you lock the front door?" Cana asked as the man approached them.

"Yeah. This is everything I picked up at the door." The man handed over the bag of money and Cana handed it to Makarov who began to count it. "Doors are all locked Cana." Jet replied as he and Droy approached the bar.

"Good." Her dark eyes darted over everyone before she tossed the stack of papers onto the bar. "I ran the numbers today. We were about a thousand dollars away from being in the red, which means that we can pay the utilities and I can barely cover rent." She gestured to the mess in front of them, "That was before this catastrophe. What am I going to do now?" Cana asked.

No one said anything. Laxus shared a confused look with Gajeel. Why were they still here? They didn't need this. "We charge twenty per person at the door, we practically filled the place up." Makarov handed her the money, "We're at capacity at 400 people, we made just under $7000 at the door alone."

"Kinana what did we make at the bar?" Mirajane asked. "Over two thousand dollars with all the bottles that were bought, I managed to serve a lot of cocktails tonight." The purple haired woman replied.

"So that's about $10,000 dollars."

"That's good right?" Natsu gasped, trying to take a breath as Erza tightened her hold on his neck.

"No its not. Levy you did inventory this morning. How much did you figure out we need to spend on alcohol?" Cana asked.

Gajeel watched with interest as the little pixie straightened up, "Nearly two thousand dollars and that's counting the remodeling that needs to be done to the basement so we can hold more alcohol." "Drop that down to 8,000." Cana pushed away the money that Kinana handed her and pointed to the money in front of her. "I just hired two new dancers that we don't necessarily need."

Evergreen and Juvia tensed, unsure of where their boss was taking this, scared that they might have to leave after they had just arrived. "But I'm not about to lose two new friends. I take care of my friends." Cana set about splitting up the remaining 8000 into several stacks. "Levy, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Erza, and Evergreen, these are each your half of the work tonight. Kinana, Reedus, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Wendy, Jet, and Droy this is yours."

They had watched as the stack of 8000 dollars had shrunk, not a lot, but a bit. Cana took half of what was left, "Taxes." She set aside another half, "Miscellaneous. This counts lights, wires, speakers, fixing the bar taps, etc." Only a small stack remained. Cana didn't even bother to split it, she just handed it to Makarov who eyed it but took it. "Gramps's cut."

"You didn't get anything." Lucy whispered.

"I handed him my half because I owe him money for helping fix the last damage that was caused. We may run this place together, and he may be helping me, but I pay back my debts. Fairy Tail is in the red this month. Fairy Tail has never fallen in the red. I have no idea how my mother did it, but right now, as Fairy Tail's owner, I'm a failure. I need to come up with the money to pay for the damages, pay the guys who repair the damages, and my insurance policy is probably going to go up."

"Cana, I've told you once before that you don't have to pay me back what I lent you. This place is my second home as well. I won't let anything happen to it." Makarov replied offering Cana the money.

She shook her head, "I pay back my debts Gramps. You'll be insulting me if you don't take it." Gray pushed his half back at Cana, "Keep my pay for the month Cana. It'll help."

"You have rent to pay, remember? Plus we recently threw you a party because you are finally going back to school for your Master's. You need that money." Cana replied.

"Keep part of my pay then. Lisanna and Mira have their checks, at least keep mine." Elfman begged. "No. You guys are family. You guys are my friends. I have other options, I just needed you guys to see where Fairy Tail stands."

"You could ask Gildarts for help." Macao offered, immediately wishing he kept his mouth shut when Cana's eyes darkened in anger. "I will not ask my father for help. If he cared, he'd be here right now."

Cana nodded for Erza to release Natsu. "Look I have no problems with you guys coming here, but you can't fight here. You can't even fight outside of this establishment. This place is all I have-"

"It's all we have." Lucy corrected softly. Cana nodded, "It's all we have and we cannot lose it. Please understand that if you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to ban you from Fairy Tail."

"Gramps owns part of the place, he wouldn't ban us." Laxus replied. "I wouldn't want to Laxus, but you have to understand how serious this is." Makarov replied. "Why not just sell your half of the club?" Freed asked. Cana tensed, "No."

"Just take another partner, that should fix things." "Don't ever mention those words aloud again." Erza growled darkly.

"What's the big deal? It's not hurting anyone." Gajeel replied. "If my competitors found out I was in the red, they'd go ballistic. Fairy Tail is the top club to spend your free time, to go on dates, to have fun. The only reason it wasn't a big deal when I offered partnership with Gramps was because he was always here. It was a normal thing; he knew how Fairy Tail was run. I cannot take on a partner that will try to change what Fairy Tail is. This cannot get out." Cana replied.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. And what do you mean not get out? People saw what happened." Laxus replied. "I believe she means people can't find out that the club is in the red, not the damage." Evergreen snapped in annoyance.

Cana shook her head, "This place means the world to me. Maybe you don't understand that because you've been without a home for several years, but this place is my home. I'm not about to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Cana, calm down. We'll figure something out." Wendy replied. Cana nodded and collected the money once more. "I'm going to the office. You guys go home. That includes you Gramps."

He nodded, "Try not to stay up too late Cana. We'll come back to clean in the morning." The brunette nodded, "See you guys in a few hours."

* * *

Makarov led his group out of the club and they waited by the door since the girls had gone backstage to change. He waited patiently for them to exit before locking up. "I hope Cana will be alright." Levy whispered.

"She worries too much sometimes." Mirajane whispered. "What's the big deal with this place anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Fairy Tail belonged to her mother, Cornelia Alberona. Connie was a good woman, a lot like Cana in personality and looks. This place was her dream, and it's a dream that Cana shares. Cornelia died a while back, Cana was young. You were still living with your father at the time, Laxus, so you never got to meet either of them. When Cornelia died she left Fairy Tail to Cana, since there hadn't been a father in the picture. Gildarts loved to travel; he was always out doing a string of jobs that would get him out of the city. When Connie died, he had no idea she had left him a little girl, they'd been divorced for years. Cana lived with her grandmother until she was 18. When she turned 18 she took over Fairy Tail and she never left. I had come to Fairy Tail when Connie was running the show. I remember seeing Cana sitting on the bar and pretending to serve drinks before and after hours. This place was her everything and it's all she has left of Connie."

"Gildarts showed up a year after Cana had taken over Fairy Tail. He had no idea who she was, but she knew him. Connie only ever loved him, and it was a shame that even though he loved her too, it wasn't enough to keep him at home. When Cana told him that she was his daughter, she blew a gasket when he listed off all the possible mothers she could have, since Gildarts is a playboy through and through. He had no idea who she was until she got angry." Macao replied with a chuckle.

"Yep, she gets angry just like Connie did. Gildarts's eyes went wide and he just stared at her in shock before he hugged her and told her he knew she was Connie's daughter. It was sweet. He stuck around for a couple of months after that, but he got restless." "And he left. That was about five years ago. Cana hasn't spoken to him since." Mirajane added.

"He calls every once in a while, she doesn't take his calls." Gray added.

"Gildarts is a good man; he just can't be a typical civilian. It's not the life for him, but the way he just left Cana, I haven't exactly forgiven him for that." Makarov replied.

"So you stepped in and became her father figure." "More like grandfather. These people you see made their way to Fairy Tail, each of them has a story to tell and each of them was broken before they ended up at Cana's doorstep. She gave them work, listened to their problems, she started this little family and I helped her make sure she could keep it, and I ended up getting roped into it as well. It's a good place to call home, Laxus."

Natsu didn't say anything for the longest time before he spoke up, "I'm pretty good with my hands. If Cana buys the stuff to fix the bar I'll fix it for free. I did break it."

Gajeel shot the shorter man a surprised look before he noticed the bright smiles that were being directed at Natsu. He caught the pixie's smile and before could stop himself added, "You're an idiot who can't do anything right without me coming up after you and fixing what you messed up. I might as well make sure you don't screw it up the first time." Levy's smile widened as she turned to look at the taller man in gratitude and he looked away from her, fighting the blush that was creeping its way up his neck.

Laxus groaned, "This was your intention all along, wasn't it Gramps?" The old man beamed up at his grandson and the blonde shook his head, fighting the smirk on his lips. 'Sneaky old bastard.'

* * *

Ok I am realizing that this is a ridiculously long chapter. I am hoping that none of the other chapters will be this long. This chapter is long mainly because of dialogue. If it comes off as too confusing or you cannot tell who is speaking, please let me know, either in a PM or a review and I will see about editing the chapter to make it easier to follow.

First off, I am an English major, I don't do math or business. So I used common sense and small words and numbers that seemed to make sense to me. Obviously these people don't get paid every night, they get paid every like two weeks or something like that. I just need stuff to make sense (to me).

Second, my song choices may seem a little out there. While Cana is not a porn star, the lyrics from the rap part of the song just scream Cana to me, and I had to use it. As for Dare, part of the lyrics spoke to me in regards to the dancers, plus I just really liked the song. Fifa just ended, and I had this chapter written about a week ago and I wasn't about to change it.

Thirdly, I mentioned Bacchus as Cana's ex, I actually have no problem with Bacchus, I just used him because I could and in two more chapters when Cana's relationship with Bacchus is explained, you'll (hopefully) understand why I chose to use him. (I didn't really want to make a character up when I had one at my disposal that I could mold to my liking.)

So I hope you guys like this chapter, its rather long. Gildarts was mentioned, Yay! He will be mentioned again in chapter five and eventually he will be making an appearance. Bisca, Alzack, and their little girl will be appearing at some point as well. Let's see...what else...Oh Chapter 4 is mainly about Cana and Laxus interacting for the first time. I had fun with that. Chapter Five talks more about Gildarts and Cana's realtionship with Bacchus is explained. Chapter Six is going to be Juvia centered, and you get to find out how she met Cana and what her relationship with Gray is like. So there's a lot of fun stuff coming up and I hope you guys stick with me.

If you have any questions or concerns or ideas review or PM. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Vodka and Pancakes

Well, I didn't mean to take this long to update, but I was in San Antonio all weekend with my friends and I was a nerd all weekend, and we spent it playing Magic. (Don't judge me!). I have completed chapter six and started chapter 7, there will so much drama come chapter 7 and I cannot wait until I post it! Chapter 5 should be up here very soon, probably within the next two days.

This chapter focuses on Cana and Laxus interacting alone for the first time. (Its not really what you're expecting if you are thinking this is automatically a romantic thing.)

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Cana hadn't slept at all. She'd gone to the office and started crunching numbers again, hoping that she had missed something. After she was reminded again that there wasn't much she could do, Cana threw herself on the couch in the corner of the office and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Instead of lying there all night, she grabbed a change of clothes from her locker and showered before entering the front of the club and sighing as she looked at the damage. With nothing else to do the brunette started to clean up and make a mental list of everything she would need to buy come morning.

By the time her alarm went off at 5:30, she was barely finishing up. She left the broom leaning against the bar as she headed for her office to change into her spare clothes. If she hurried she could escape before anyone showed up for work and she'd be out and about the town running her errands. She grabbed her purse and rushed out the front door.

She found herself rushing around town, mainly in search of the hardware store. She grumbled, because she hadn't thought about the fact that Gramps had been the only one to ever deal with that stuff. She groaned as she came to sit down on a bench at the park. As her dark eyes darted around she noticed that people were starting to set up for the market. She pondered about leaving in order to get out of the way, instead she moved to sit on the back of the bench and she pulled her tarot cards out in front of her. It had been a while since she used them. Maybe her cards would show her the way, as well as earn a couple of extra dollars.

* * *

Makarov led Laxus and his friends to the club, eager to inform Cana of their plan. "Morning Gramps." Elfman greeted with a tired smile.

"I see you're on time this morning."

"Yeah, I came in late yesterday and Cana had started on inventory without me. I'm not going to let her get started on cleaning up without me, especially since I'm kind of at fault for last night." The white haired man replied.

The old man nodded, "That's good." Elfman unlocked the front door and held the door open for the older man and his entourage and they froze when they saw the inside of the bar. "Dear God! That woman cleaned everything up!"

"She probably didn't even sleep!"

"Well at least the job is half done. That means all we have to do is wait for her to bring the stuff for us to fix the place." Natsu replied.

"Cana wouldn't know where to start. She's never had to make repairs before. I handled that before she took over. I might as well get on the phone. You troublemakers look around and see what you're going to need. Laxus, I need you to go out and find Cana."

"Why does he get the easy job?" Natsu whined. "Probably because he didn't start that fight last night." Bixslow sneered.

"Just do it Laxus. If she cleaned up this mess it took her all night, which means she didn't sleep. Just go get her back here please. I don't need her passing out from exhaustion."

"The sooner you find her, the better. If Mira gets here and finds out she's still missing, she'll turn it into some giant search and rescue." Elfman replied. "Go Laxus." Makarov ordered. The blonde man nodded and left the club.

* * *

When Laxus reached the park, he wasn't expecting to see a market set up. Figuring that Cana was the type to shop at the market, he ventured into the park. People were moving around quickly, moving from stall to stall buying trinkets or food. It reminded him of one of the markets he visited in London. He stopped by a stall and bought an apple before continuing on his search.

He wasn't sure what made him approach the small group huddled around a park bench, but when he spotted her dark hair and heard her voice, he was glad his search was over. He bit into his apple waiting to see what she was doing. A young man stood in front of her, an eager look on his face. Cana smiled as she turned a card over.

"The Magician, he is known for will-power and creativity, and he symbolizes the beginning. Are you by any chance a starting a new relationship or job?" She asked with a friendly smile.

He nodded, "Yeah, I just got a new job." "Congrats!"

The blonde haired man watched with interest as the brunette reached for the second card. "The Emperor. Something is going to happen and you will have the chance to take control and be responsible." She glanced up at the man, "Are you ready for the last card?"

He nodded eagerly and Laxus smirked. 'What a moron.'

She flipped over the last card and smiled again, "Chariot. This card means that you're on the road to achieving your goals, you just have to stay on the path, don't get distracted or you'll lose sight of what you want." The man smiled at Cana and handed her some money before walking away.

Laxus pushed through the crowd to stand in front of her and as she collected her cards, Cana glanced up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Gramps sent me out to find you. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

"I wasn't tired." She shrugged.

He scoffed, "Yeah I don't believe that. Let's go."

"I'm not leaving, Laxus. I can do a few more readings."

The blonde turned to glance at her, "No. Come on, everyone is worried about you and the sooner I get you back to the club, the sooner we can all get to work." She quirked an eyebrow at him, "We?" "We're fixing the mess ourselves, alright? Now hurry up before I leave you here."

Cana grudgingly put her cards in her purse before stepping off the bench, "Why would you leave me here if you need me to go back?"

"I am going for breakfast. There's no way I'm working on an empty stomach. I was going to come back for you after."

She studied him for a moment before grinning, "You wouldn't."

"Tch. You don't know me at all." "Of course not, I met you last night."

"Then you can't prove that I wouldn't leave you." He retorted.

"Well you wouldn't find out about the best pancakes in Magnolia if you left me behind."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a challenging smirk. Cana cocked her hip and smirked back, "Of course; I make them. Come on, my place is only a few blocks from here and I need to grab a change of clothes to leave at Fairy Tail."

Laxus watched her walk off, focusing on the slight sway of her hips before he followed her.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was taking him to her apartment, but she might as well get to know him a bit if he was going to be sticking around; and for Makarov's sake, she wanted him to stick around. "So how was your first day back in the States?" Cana asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Unnecessarily dramatic." He retorted in an uncaring tone. She glanced at him over the shoulder, her eyes narrowed, "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine, Sparky?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, "Don't call me that."

She shrugged, "Whatever you say Sparky." She could hear him grumbling to himself and it made her smirk.

She was accustomed to her verbal spars with Gray, so it was interesting for her to have someone new to challenge. She approached a brick building and led him up the stairs to the second floor. "Wipe your feet before you enter." Cana ordered as she opened the front door.

Laxus closed the door behind him as Cana headed for the kitchen. He looked around her apartment, taking everything in. There were a few movie posters on the wall, he didn't recognize them, but figured that they were musicals. The pictures caught his attention next and he recognized most of the people in the pictures as the people he had been introduced to the night before. He smiled slightly as he recognized her standing with Gramps in front of Fairy Tail.

"Do you want something to drink?" "No." "Suit yourself!" Cana called from the kitchen.

He heard her moving around, the sound of a cabinet opening and then what sounded like an ice maker, and ice cubes hitting a glass, but it was all background noise. Laxus noticed a frame sitting on the bookshelf, the highest spot in the apartment. He approached it and immediately recognized Fairy Tail in the background. There was a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Cana holding a little girl. They were smiling brightly and the blonde realized with a quirk of his lips that they shared the same smile.

"That's my mom." Cana stated from the doorway. He glanced at her before turning back to the picture. "You look like her."

She came to stand beside him and she nodded, a soft smile on her lips, "Everyone says that."

Laxus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the photo with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What happened to my pancakes?"

She turned to him in shock making him chuckle before she caught his smirk and she scowled, "You're an ass, you know that?"

"You were the one claiming to make the best pancakes in Magnolia." His smirk widened as he sat down on the couch. She downed her drink before heading back to the kitchen. He listened as she moved around the kitchen, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Laxus was still feeling jetlagged, but wasn't about to complain about it to anyone. Now he had a few minutes to rest.

* * *

Natsu grumbled to himself as he replaced one of the tables. Once he finished attaching the legs he motioned for Freed to help him turn it over. Once that was done the pink haired man took a quick glance at the club, "Where the hell is Laxus?"

"Just shut up and work, Natsu." Bixslow snapped.

"I'm tired, hungry, and Laxus is skipping out on all the work!" Natsu yelled.

"I doubt it. You don't know Cana. She's a handful." Elfman replied as he flipped over a table by himself as if it were nothing.

Bixslow smirked, "Laxus can handle her." Makarov chuckled, "If she's sober, maybe he stands a chance, but if Cana's drunk, well, let's just say she'll test his patience like no one ever has."

"I doubt it could be worse than Natsu." Freed smirked.

"Wait, why would she be drunk?" Bixslow asked."I doubt anyone drinks this early in the morning." Freed added thoughtfully.

"Yeah who would drink at this hour?" Natsu asked.

"Cana." Elfman and Makarov chorused.

* * *

Cana refilled her glass with vodka before throwing her head back and downing the drink in a few gulps. She glanced at the stack of pancakes before turning to the fridge and pulling out some eggs and strips of bacon. The brunette had checked on Laxus moments before, stopping herself from asking him something when she noticed that he was sleeping. Cana hadn't spent a lot of time with Laxus, afterall she had just met him hours before, so she couldn't really judge him, but one thing she could admit was that a sleeping Laxus was attractive.

"Ugh, I need more alcohol." This time she drank straight from the bottle before pouring more into her cup. She could tell that her cheeks were flushed, but she was nowhere near drunk. A normal person would be drunk, a lightweight like Levy would have a massive hangover in the morning. 'I wonder if Sparky would be able to keep up with me in a drinking challenge?' She shook her head to rid her thoughts of Laxus before she continued cooking.

Just as Cana was finishing serving everything the blonde man entered the kitchen. She didn't acknowledge him as she placed the plates on the table. He glanced at the food, "I thought you were making pancakes."

Cana gave him an unamused look as she placed the stack of pancakes in the center of the table. "I did. Now sit down and eat."

He eyed the food before sitting down as she poured him a glass of orange juice. However, instead of reaching for his own glass, he grabbed Cana's and finished the beverage in two gulps before she could stop him.

His face scrunched up and his eyes widened in shock and disgust. "What the hell woman?"

"What idiot takes someone else's drink?" Cana yelled.

"What sane person drinks vodka with breakfast?" Laxus roared.

"This sane person!" The brunette snapped, getting up and heading for the counter where her bottle of vodka was sitting. He watched in shock as she drank straight from the bottle for a full minute, not even stopping to breathe.

"Damn it woman don't do that!" He yelled as he got up and snatched the vodka from her. "What the hell Sparky!"

"Don't call me that! Now sit down and eat your damn breakfast! It's bad enough you didn't sleep last night." Her dark eyes narrowed at him dangerously, "Give me my alcohol."

"Sit down and eat." They glared at each other, neither one willing to give in.

"Give. Me. The. Bottle." The brunette growled emphasizing every word.

"Sit. Down." He matched her intensity word for word.

Neither of them noticed the sound of the door opening and closing until they heard a soft gasp, "Am I interrupting?" Mirajane asked curiously, her eyes dodging back and forth between them.

"No." They chorused, glaring at each other once more.

Mirajane watched them for a minute before smiling, "You too are so cute!"

"Don't say things like that Mira!" Cana yelled at her best friend as she snatched the vodka from a distracted Laxus. To spite him she drank some of it in front of him.

"Tch. You're crazy." He sat down and dug into the breakfast that Cana had cooked, ignoring both women.

"If I had known that Laxus was here checking on you then I wouldn't have come." Mirajane stated as he sat down. Cana placed the bottle down and cut into her pancakes, "Yeah well I didn't even know he was going to be here."

"I'm only here because Gramps sent me." Laxus replied as he bit into the fluffy pancakes.

"As if I need a babysitter." Cana snapped.

"You drink vodka with pancakes woman, that says enough about you." The blonde man retorted.

"Can it Sparky!" "Stop calling me that!"

Mira just smiled at them; they really were cute together.

* * *

And that is chapter 4. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter deals more with everyone who is working on cleaning the club. Erza and Lucy come back and fill in the others about Cana's ex, Bacchus. And a familiar character joins us! Following chapter five will be the Juvia centered chapter. I can't wait until you guys see that one! I'm so excited! Please review, I'd love to see what you guys are thinking!


	6. A Little Backstory

Alright here is chapter 5! This one has more backstory for Cana and Gildarts as well as what went wrong in her relationship with Baccuhs. As a reminder, I don't hate Bacchus, I just decided to use him to my advantage. (I'm referring to the part about winning Cana's top in a drinking contest.) I am also bringing a familiar character in, and the other swill follow.

Chapter Seven is nearly done which means that chapter six shall be uploaded within the next few days.

Enjoy!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy and Erza were on lunch duty. They had run their own personal errands and were heading to Fairy Tail with lunch for the hard working men trying to repair their second home. "I hope that Cana didn't clean everything by herself last night."

"This is Cana we're talking about. Of course she did it. She doesn't think anyone else can do it right the first time." Lucy sighed knowing that Erza was right. "I wish she would lean on us some more. We can take more of the burden."

Erza gave her friend an understanding glance, "Yes, but she won't. The only reason she let Gramps help is because she had no choice, and she hated asking him for help. She's very stubborn." "Yeah I know." They approached the doors to the club and groaned when they realized that they had no way to open the doors.

"Maybe if we kick-" "And scuff the door? No way. Cana is already worrying about the other repairs." Lucy exclaimed.

The red head looked at the door before she adjusted the bags filled with their lunch and she managed to knock on the door with her elbow. The pair waited for a few moments before Erza tried again. Nothing. "They probably can't hear us." Lucy replied.

"Well we can't kick the door, yelling won't do any good, and neither of us can reach our cellphones." Erza counted off.

"Yeah I know." "Do you ladies need some help?" The two women perked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Lily!" The tall man chuckled before effortlessly taking their bags. "I thought you were still on vacation." Erza replied with a smile. "Yeah aren't you supposed to be spending your time in Greece?" Lucy added, slightly confused.

"I would be, but there was an issue in Greece. I don't really want to talk about it." He replied, slightly annoyed and embarrassed. The girls giggled at his reaction because the normally patient Lily would only snap when he lost, whether it be a fight, competition, or battle. "You got into a fight, didn't you?" The blonde asked with a smirk as she opened the door.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." The two women laughed as they entered the club and Lilly followed. "Hey guys look who's home!" Lucy yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Lily! I had no idea you'd be back this early." Elfman replied in greeting. "Hey Elfman. Honestly I didn't think I'd be back this soon either."

No one noticed Freed and Bixslow pale or that they quickly covered Natsu's mouth before he could say anything. Before anyone could notice the struggling pink haired man, Gajeel appeared in the room from the basement, wiping sweat off his brow. Lily and Gajeel froze when they saw the other. "You!" They chorused, eyes narrowed and pointing at each other accusingly.

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded. "I could ask you the same thing." Gajeel snapped.

"You guys know each other?" Elfman asked. "This idiot and his friends are the reason I had to come home early!" Natsu finally managed to break free from Freed and Bixslow, "Do you want a rematch loser?" "ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled, causing everyone to turn to look at him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he approached the group, "I will remind you of the damage you've already caused, Natsu. If you upset Cana again, I can't promise that you'll live to see another day."

"Cana's not that scary." Natsu pouted, guilty about the damage he had caused the night before.

"He's talking about Gildarts, Cana's father." Lily supplied evenly, his eyes remaining on Makarov. "I thought the dead beat wasn't in the picture." Gajeel replied.

"He's not exactly a dead beat dad, he works, that's why he's never here. Gildarts just wasn't cut out to be a civilian, no matter how much he loved his wife or how much he loves his daughter. And you should never doubt how much he loves his daughter." Makarov explained.

"Gildarts left five years ago, a few months after he left, he came right back. It was terrifying." Elfman explained. "What do you mean?" Bixslow asked.

"Gildarts didn't know about Cana until she was nineteen, and once he found it, it was almost like he developed a sixth sense. Before he left, anytime Cana needed someone, if she was freaking out about disappointing her mom, if she was scared, if she just needed a hug, Gildarts was there; he just seemed to know. That's why it hurt her so much when he left, not only had she lost her mother as a child, but now her father was walking out on her, and even though she had us, it still hurt her. Anyway, Cana had started dating this one guy and they were together for a few months before he broke her heart. Cana can drink on a normal day, but that day, damn she nearly went through half the inventory on her own. She was crying and then she wasn't eating or sleeping, we were all worried." Elfman explained. "Then a few days later, Gildarts just showed up demanding to see Cana. She refused to talk to him and then he spoke to Gramps and walked out the door. Next thing we know the guy is in the hospital for some broken bones and that he was going to be committed to some psychiatric hospital. Gildarts spent a few days in town, stopped here to try and see Cana, but then he left." Erza continued.

"So he came and defended her honor, a father's right, but she refused to see him?" Freed asked. "That's it." Lucy replied.

"So five years, has he come again in the last few years?" "No, she didn't date anyone until Bacchus, and it's a miracle Gildarts didn't show up then." Lucy answered. "Ok time out, I have a very important question before we get to that part of the story. How the hell did the old man get away with it?" Gajeel asked.

Elfman, Makarov, Erza, Lily, and Lucy shared a look before chorusing, "Trade secret."

The large man groaned but said nothing as he approached the bar, waiting for the Lucy to hand out lunch. "So you guys have mentioned this Bacchus before, what happened there?" Freed asked, seating himself at the bar as Erza started to hand out everyone's lunch. "You might as well fill them in. They're going to be here a while, especially since repairs will take a few days and once they've proven their usefulness, Cana will hire them." Makarov replied, giving the girls the go ahead as he opened a beer.

Lucy gestured to Erza to begin as she opened her own lunch and happily bit into her sandwich. Erza rolled her eyes but spoke anyway, "Bacchus works at Quatro Cerberus-" "You mean Quatro Puppy." Elfman broke in with a smirk that was mirrored by the blonde and red head.

"Yes, Quatro Puppy. Anyway, Bacchus came in here one night and Cana had just won another drinking contest against some frat boys who thought they could beat her. Bacchus challenged her and if he won he would get to take her top." "Naturally we thought he was an idiot for challenging Cana, I mean she just drank some frat boys under the table." Lucy replied.

"Right, normally Cana would win that match no problem, but she was already buzzed from out drinking those frat boys." "So she lost." Bixslow spoke with a full mouth causing Freed to mutter something about manners.

"Exactly. Cana was already drunk, so she ended up passing out, and in front of everyone, Bacchus reached over and took her top before leaving the club. That was a bad day, we all thought Gray was going to kill Bacchus, but instead he rushed to take care of Cana." Erza explained biting into her own lunch and pointing at Lucy to continue.

The blonde huffed but spoke anyway, "After that they ended up forming some weird drinking buddy relationship. We didn't think anything of it, until we realized that they had started sleeping together. That was when we became worried."

"Why?" Natsu asked obviously very confused. "Cana can do one night stands as long as she never sees the guy again, that's the point. Instead they were sleeping together pretty often. She fell for him and vice versa, at least that's what we all thought."

Lucy pointed at Elfman who groaned but continued the story. "We never really cared for Bacchus, but he made Cana happy and that's what mattered to us. Anyway, Cana ended up finding out that he was cheating about two months into their relationship. He had been sleeping with both of them, but it turned out that Cana was actually the other woman. He'd been with the other girl longer. If Cana had even the faintest idea that he was taken she never would've gone near him, not even if you paid her."

"When she left him, it didn't even feel like she left him. He broke her and every time he waltzes in here he breaks her all over again. She left him but that bastard kept her top! The one he won. He walks in here every once in a while just to catch her eye and he knows that she knows that he still carries her top on him like a damn trophy." Erza snarled angrily.

"No wonder you guys don't like him." "Sounds like someone needs to beat some sense into him." Gajeel grinned sadistically. Lily scoffed, "We would've done it already but Cana refuses to ban him or let us hurt him. She's trying to prove she's the bigger person, and she is, but every time he's here, she breaks a little bit more. It's a miracle that Gildarts hasn't picked up on it yet."

"For all we know he did and he's on his way back. He'd break Bacchus." Erza grinned maliciously making them all shudder. "So how long ago was that?" Natsu asked. "A few months. Cana's just as stubborn as she is strong. She'll handle it a bit longer." Lucy replied with a grin.

Freed was silent for a moment before he laughed and the others stared at him for a moment before Bixslow seemed to catch on to why he was laughing. The blue haired man joined his old friend in laughing and after a few moments Gajeel joined them. The red eyed man smirked at the other two, "How much are we betting here?" "Nothing under fifty, Metalhead." Bixslow sneered.

"How long?" "I think once we get other people in on it we can focus on that." Freed replied with a smirk.

"What am I missing?" Natsu asked. "I'm as confused as Natsu and I don't want to be." Lucy whined.

Makarov grinned, knowing that they had finally put two and two together. "One hundred says in a week they'll start to fall." All eyes turned onto the old man who was grinning widely.

Gajeel laughed, "You planned this old man. I can appreciate that kind of deviousness." "Gramps are you-"

Lily chuckled, "You're playing a dangerous game, Makarov." "Games are fun Lily."

Freed's smirk widened, "Then I should probably start a ledger." "Oh no. This is a gambling thing, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded, "It is. One hundred says he deals the punishment before Gildarts does." "One hundred says Gildarts beats Bacchus first and then Laxus." Elfman grinned.

They all turned to stare at the red head and the white haired man and Freed's smirk turned into a deviously sly grin, "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

So I figured that this story needed more Gildarts, and he will eventually be showing up. I know that Gildarts does love Cana, and I like to think that after missing out on so much of her life, he would somehow know that she was hurting and he needed to protect her. I can also see him beating up both Bacchus and Laxus. Anyway let me know what you guys think. I'll be posting chapter six after I've got halfway through chapter 8 and chapter 7 is nearly done.

As a reminder, the upcoming chapter is Juvia centered and I also ended up including Wendy and her own relationship. I'm thinking Bisca and Alzack will be making their appearances soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. A Little Push

Alright this is Chapter 6 and this is where things start to get a little more interesting. So I finished chapters 7 and 8 the other day and I am really happy with where all this is going. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, read, and reviewed. I would love to hear more of your thoughts on this story. Thanks for sticking around!

Alright, this chapter focuses on Juvia and her budding friendship with Evergreen. Wendy also gets her own section in this chapter, and I already have something planned for Wendy in the upcoming chapters that makes me really happy.

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

* * *

Juvia and Evergreen were sitting on a bench outside the Student Union Building of Magnolia University. The women were enjoying the morning and a nice cup of coffee. Evergreen had woken to an empty loft, meaning that Gramps had showed up to collect the boys and she had remained. The brunette had no idea what she was going to do until Juvia knocked on her door, inviting her out for coffee as a way to get to know one another.

"How long have you been at Fairy Tail?" Evergreen asked as she sipped her low fat, white mocha.

"A few months, I worked at Phantom for years before though." Juvia answered.

"What happened to that club?" The brunette asked curiously.

"It was shut down for drug smuggling." Juvia replied with a shrug as she sipped her coffee.

"Seriously?" Wide brown eyes stared at the blue haired woman.

The blue haired woman nodded, "Yes. Jose's stupid smuggling cost me everything despite the fact that I knew nothing about it. I suspected, but I was very naïve, in fact, I still am. I'm sure if Jose had his way, I would've served time with all of them, but Aria and Sol always looked out for me, to an extent. They were gentlemen when it came to me, so they made sure that I knew nothing. I was able to move on after a while."

Evergreen nodded in understanding before she looked around. The occasional student was seen walking into a building to wait for their class or they were getting breakfast at the café. It was kind of peaceful. "Do you do this every morning?"

Juvia nodded, "I used to do it to spend more time with Gray, but after a while, I realized that I just liked sitting here. Its peaceful, the coffee is good, and I kind of feel like I'm part of this. I never went to college, I always wanted to, but there was no way for me to go, especially after I started working at Phantom."

"Why don't you go now?"

The blue haired woman shook her head, "It's too late for me. Besides, I could never balance work and this. I'm not sure how Gray, Levy, and Wendy do it."

Evergreen frowned slightly before she decided to change the subject. "So you and Gray huh?"

She watched as her new friend blushed and shook her head once more, this time a sad smile on her face, "There's nothing going on."

"Honey, please. He was upset last night and all you had to do was put a hand on him and he relaxed. I've never seen that happen with people who are just friends, it happens to couples in love."

"When I first arrived at Fairy Tail, I made my affections for Gray very obvious and he seemed not to notice. The girls convinced me to flat out ask him out after a while and I did; several times. He turned me down each time. I haven't asked again in a long time, I don't want to feel that pain again. So I settle for just being his friend." Juvia replied with a sad, bitter smile.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Juvia knows there will be no one else but Gray. Juvia thinks that's what hurts the most. Juvia is trying to move on though."

Evergreen quirked an eyebrow when she heard the woman speak in third person. "Do you do that when you get upset?"

Juvia nodded and wiped at her eyes as a few tears escaped.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you just hurting yourself by sticking around?"

"I didn't have friends in Phantom, yes Sol and Aria looked after me, but it was because they considered themselves gentlemen, they were never my friends. Gray and Cana were the first people to show me kindness. Gray saved me from a drunk who tried to molest me on my way home. He stayed with me when the police arrived and he made sure I got home safely."

"That's when you fell in love with him." Evergreen replied, her tone filled with understanding.

Juvia nodded, "Yes. Phantom closed a few days later, and I lost everything. My landlord heard about Phantom smuggling drugs and he kicked me out even though I never did anything. The cops took some of my stuff as evidence just for working at the club. I had nowhere to go, very little money, and no friends to turn to." She swirled her coffee around a little before she put the cup down.

"That's when Cana found me. I was staying in this motel, I was almost out of money, but I had enough for a few nights and to buy a few things. She showed up at my room and started asking me how I was doing and if I needed anything. Cana took one look at my room and ordered me to gather my things and that I would be staying in her guest room until I was back on my feet. She didn't give me a choice in the matter either. Cana, Levy, and Lucy started packing what little items I had and then Cana went to get my money back from the manager. I had never been shown such kindness, other than when Gray had saved me. I ended up staying with Cana for a few weeks and the girls all pitched in to buy me necessities. Eventually I started helping out at Fairy Tail. I would serve drinks and watch the girls dance, often giving pointers. Mermaid Heel and a few other clubs made it obvious that they wanted me to join them, but Fairy Tail never did. I asked finally Cana one day, and what she said, it made me cry." Juvia looked at Evergreen with a small smile.

"She said, 'I didn't go and offer you a place to stay because I wanted you to end up working here. I did it because you needed help, you needed a friend. I'm not about to ask you to work here because you have options and I want you to take advantage of them. If you want to dance here, then tell me. Tell me and you're on the payroll. If you want to dance for Mermaid Heel, tell me and we're still friends. I brought you here as a friend, and I want you to know that you don't have to stay here because you feel like you owe us your loyalty.' No one had ever done that for me, explained to me how friendship works. I cried and I told her that Fairy Tail was my home and I wasn't leaving. I can't walk away just because I can't have the man I love. Yes, it sometimes hurts when I see him, but I'd rather have him in my life and be a part of Fairy Tail, then leave and lose everything. I have more to lose now than I've ever had, and I'm not going to walk away."

Evergreen stared at Juvia in awe. The woman was hurting, she had never been loved before, and then Cana and Fairy Tail came in and gave her all she ever wanted; well except placed a hand on Juvia's arm, "Things will get better Juvia, and I plan on helping you."

Juvia looked confused, "I don't understand."

"You said you're trying to move on, so I'm going to help you." Evergreen replied with a determined grin.

"You don't have to do that Evergreen."

The brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Call me Ever, and I am going to help you."

Juvia watched as Evergreen looked around, obviously looking for some college guy to walk by so she could rope him into talking to Juvia.

"Really Ever, you don't-"

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Juvia, it's so nice to see you this morning." A voice replied. J

uvia and Evergreen turned quickly to see a white haired man standing there with a smile on his face.

Juvia nodded at him, "Good Morning Lyon. It's nice to see you as well."

"Who is your friend?" He asked curiously, accustomed to Juvia only being at that bench alone.

"Oh this is my friend Evergreen. She just started at Fairy Tail."

"Really? Congratulations Miss Evergreen. I'm Lyon."

"Thanks." Evergreen replied not really saying anything else as she studied the young man. He seemed aloof, in the same way that Gray was, and there was something about him that rubbed Ever the wrong way, maybe it was the seemingly cold air about him. Either way he seemed very interested in Juvia.

"Say Lyon, I was just telling Juvia that she needs to get out and have some fun."

Juvia turned to her friend with wide eyes and shook her head, but the brunette ignore her.

"Did you?"

"Yes, in fact, I think you're the perfect person to take her out tonight, maybe to see a movie or to get dinner?" Evergreen suggested with a sweet smile.

Lyon was definitely interested, the brunette could tell that much. He studied Juvia, who refused to look at him. Evergreen glanced at her friend who was nervously biting her lip, but when the blue haired woman met her gaze, Evergreen saw acceptance in her eyes, as well as hurt. For a moment, Ever regretted saying anything to the white haired man, but her friend was hurting over unrequited love and it wasn't fair. If Gray wasn't going to take her out then someone else should.

Juvia turned around and smiled shyly at Lyon.

He studied her face for a moment before smiling, "I did tell you that I didn't like seeing you sad. Very well, I shall pick you up for dinner at 8. I'll pick you up at Fairy Tail, alright?"

"She'll be there." Evergreen replied.

Lyon nodded and walked away.

"See, that wasn't too bad." Evergreen replied.

"Juvia feels bad. She does not like Lyon like that, but Juvia understands why you did it."

"You're doing that thing again. Why are you upset this time?"

Juvia ran a hand through her hair nervously, "You just set Juvia up on a date with Gray's older brother."

Evergreen stared at the blue haired woman in shock before she groaned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Juvia tried, but then you said you wanted to help Juvia. Will Gray be mad at Juvia?"

"He better not be. He turned you down after all. We should probably go shopping and find you something cute to wear. When do Levy and Wendy get out of class?"

"They should be here soon. Gray still has a few more hours before he's out."

The brunette nodded, "Then when those two get here, we'll go shopping and then I guess we can head to the club."

Juvia nodded as she looked around for dark blue hair and sky kissed hair. She spotted the two and stood and waved at them excitedly. Evergreen stood up as well, waiting for the girls to get closer before she told them about setting Juvia up on a date.

* * *

Wendy wasn't sure what to think when Evergreen informed her and Levy about setting Juvia up on a date with Lyon, Gray's older brother. Now however, she was seeing the slight excitement at having a girl's day on Juvia's face, the shorter woman couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that Juvia was head over heels for Gray, but it was less obvious that he returned her feelings. The only reason why Wendy knew was because Cana had let it slip when she was drunk.

The four women were at the mall shopping for an outfit for Juvia, and it was actually really fun. Evergreen was a girly girl, but she was also a woman who knew what she wanted and seemed to go for it. Wendy had noticed the night before that the brunette had been watching Elfman out of the corner of her eye most of the night. Instead of saying anything, the younger woman decided to wait it out and see what would happen. She smirked when no one was looking; Mirajane had coached her well.

"Hey Wendy have you heard from Romeo?" Levy asked curiously as she went through a rack of dresses that suited the petite woman better than they did Juvia.

"He called me last night and we talked until I fell asleep." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Aw that's so cute." Levy beamed.

"Who's Romeo? Do you have a boyfriend Wendy?" Evergreen asked.

Wendy nodded, "His name is Romeo Conbolt, he's Macao's son. Romeo is attending Hargeon University."

"Oh long distance." Evergreen replied.

"Romeo and Wendy have been together for three years. They're so adorable together." Juvia informed her new friend.

Evergreen whistled, "That's long term there. Is there a proposal in the future?"

The brunette teased lightly and Wendy blushed. "Maybe one day. He should be coming home for a few weeks pretty soon. I can't wait to see him."

"I bet Macao is going to be thrilled! He loves his son!"

"How does Macao feel about you dating his son Wendy? I'm asking out of curiousity." Ever questioned as she pulled a blue and white dress for Juvia that the blue haired woman grinned at.

"He's alright, he's always been very kind to me. He calls me daughter, and at first it was weird, I never really had a father, but now I'm used to it. I can go to Macao for anything." Wendy answered truthfully stopping when she saw a blue sundress. She picked it up and showed it to Evergreen and Levy who nodded at it and gestured to the dressing room where Juvia was trying on a few other dresses.

"So how long have you been at Fairy Tail?"

"Since I was sixteen. Romeo took me there one night when they were closed and there was a small gathering. We weren't dating at the time, and he was worried about me. I was staying in a foster home. I wasn't abused, but I wasn't treated very well either. Anyway, Romeo and I met in school and he took me to Fairy Tail to meet his surrogate family. That's when I met everyone. Romeo was one of my best friends, next to Carla, you'll meet her later. Anyway, Romeo knew I was looking for work and I'm good with music programs, I wanted to be a DJ. We interrupted poker night, but Cana and Gramps gave me a chance to show what I could do, and they hired me that night. " Wendy explained as she handed the dress to Juvia over the door.

"Cute. When did you start dating?" Evergreen asked curiously.

"Oh it was adorable! Fairy Tail has a band that plays on occasion, you'll meet them eventually, just ignore Loki's hitting on you, he's happily married. Oh you should tell this part."

Levy was smiling excitedly at her friend and Wendy laughed, "You can tell it Levy."

"Romeo had secretly been practicing a song with Loki and the band and one night he went on stage and he sang to her. It was so cute! Reedus drew the entire thing! Wendy was so red, it was precious! We were squealing like little school girls the whole time." Levy explained a dreamy smile on her face.

"Well aren't you the romantic, Levy." Evergreen teased.

"I read a lot of books. Isn't that normal?" Levy asked.

"Of course it is!" Juvia yelled from inside the dressing room.

"Oh I would give for my own romantic story." The pixie whispered.

"It'll happen when you least expect it Levy and it's going to be something you never expected." Wendy grinned.

Levy giggled, "Maybe."

"Wait so you don't like either Jet or Droy?" Ever asked.

"No way. They're like my brothers, they just haven't gotten over their crushes on me and it's kind of frustrating."

"Well you might want to put your foot down on that one."

"I don't want to hurt them."

"Have you ever told them no?"

"Multiple times. Oh I can't wait for Lily to get back. Once he's back they'll settle down."

Evergreen quirked an eyebrow, "Who is Lily?"

"Lily is like my big, big brother. He looks out for me and kind of took me under his wing. He makes sure that Jet and Droy behave. He should be home in a few weeks." Levy replied.

"Lily is the head of security at the club, and Jet and Droy are his little minions. He's big and scary, kinda like Gajeel." Wendy answered.

"I don't think they're so similar. Gajeel seems softer than Lily somehow, even though Lily can be soft too. Gajeel seems darker too, like he's had such a hard life. He talked about Europe like it was an escape, he made it sound so exciting." Levy countered.

Evergreen groaned, "Oh the trouble we got into once we met Gajeel and Natsu. It was so frustrating! Last night's issue at Fairy Tail was not even close to the damage caused in Greece. I thought we were going to have to tell Gramps that Laxus was never coming home."

Levy chuckled, "Gajeel mentioned something about a Greek prison."

"What do you girls think?" Juvia stepped out of the dressing room in an outfit that she had picked herself. The blouse was white and she wore a pleated navy blue skirt that they were sure reminded the woman of Gray's hair. She wore a vest of the same color over the shirt and dark blue tights that went well with her white boots.

The women grinned and Juvia smiled before it faltered, "I always thought this would happen with Gray instead."

Wendy frowned, "Hey it's one date, Juvia. If you don't enjoy yourself you don't have to go on another date with Lyon."

"Yeah, besides, this might make Gray open his eyes." Levy replied.

The blue haired woman shook her head, "I don't know."

"Alright that's enough moping." Evergreen snapped, "You said you wanted to move on, at least try, and that's what we're doing. No feeling sorry for yourself because you wanted to do this for Gray. He's an idiot, all men are no matter how much we love them. If he can't notice you, then you make him and one way to do that is to make him jealous. Normally I would never employ such tactics, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Lyon seems to really like you and you're going to go on this date. Like Wendy said, you can always refuse a second date if he asks you on one. No one is going to get mad at you, if anything they can be mad at me because I set you up and I didn't know who Lyon was until you told me after the fact. Now you're getting this outfit and we are going to get some food before going to the club to tell everyone else. Got it?"

Juvia was staring at Evergreen, her eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock but she nodded slightly.

"Good now go change." Evergreen ordered.

"Well aren't you bossy." Levy grinned.

"I am not."

"Whatever you say Miss Bossypants." Wendy giggled.

"Shut up." Evergreen replied sternly but her smile gave her away.

* * *

There we go! Juvia and Wendy, and now that I look over this again, a little bit of Levy too. Anyway, there's been a change to the stories. The main drama regarding Juvia and Gray, is happening in chapter 8. I am pleased to announce that I've already started chapter 9.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Another Day at Fairy Tail

Ok, I updated this sooner than I planned because I am so freaking excited to see what you guys think. I am very pleased to announce that I am working on chapter 10. I am on a roll! I'm so excited! I love the way this chapter ends, and I hope you do too.

Alright in this chapter everyone finds out about Juvia's date with Lyon and finally, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka are appearing!

If there are any typos or errors, I apologize. I went through this thing three times, but sometimes I still miss stuff. Anyway, ENJOY!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Mirajane walked in front of Cana and Laxus with a smile on her face. The two adults were acting like children, ignoring each other as they walked or they were throwing snide remarks at one another. The white haired woman found it endearing. She heard one of them push the other, it was most likely Cana since the brunette started cursing about Laxus being too heavy.

"You two are so cute. You remind me of elementary kids who have crushes on each other." Mira giggled.

"Oi! Quit that shit woman!" Laxus snapped.

Cana nodded in agreement, "Yeah shut up Mira! You shouldn't be saying stupid things. Besides he's too damn frustrating to deal with!"

Mira giggled, "Now you're agreeing with each other!"

Laxus grumbled something that neither woman could hear, but Cana glowered at her friend as she played with her flask at her hip. "If you say one more thing about how cute we are, I'm going to-"

"Cana! Mira!" Wendy's voice cut the brunette off and the two women turned to see Wendy and the others coming towards them.

Mirajane noticed the shopping bags first and her eyes lit up, "Did you guys buy new clothes? I can't believe you didn't invite me!"

"Sorry Mira, but it was a last minute thing." Levy replied with a small smile as she pointed at Evergreen and Juvia.

This piqued Laxus's attention.

"Evergreen, what did you do?" The blonde man asked, slightly concerned about what his old friend was plotting.

Evergreen plotting was never a good thing.

As if reading his thoughts the woman glared at him, "It's nothing that bad, honestly it's like you don't know me at all."

"Wrong, I know you very well. What did you do?" Laxus demanded.

"Well I'm not going to tell this story multiple times so you better get inside so I can tell everyone at once." Evergreen snapped at him.

"Finally, someone has some sense." Cana grumbles at Mirajane.

"Shut up booze bitch."

"Oh my God! If you ever call me that again, Sparky, I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth!" Cana shrieked as they filed into the club drawing everyone's attention.

Laxus stared down at the brunette who was glaring at him, her eyes narrowed in barely concealed rage. The blonde smirked, proud to see that he could get the beautiful woman so riled up, the woman was naturally beautiful, but an angry Cana, there was something feral and dangerously sexy about her now.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

"That's enough Cana. If you keep getting upset your father could waltz in those doors." Makarov broke in, stopping the fight before it started.

Cana bristled at the mention of her father but instead she just walked away from Laxus, putting as much space between them as she could.

Levy beamed when her gaze found on a familiar face she hadn't seen in weeks. "Lily!"

The petite woman rushed to greet her friend who welcomed her with a hug and a grin of his own. "Hello Levy."

"I can't believe you're back early! Did everything go alright? I thought you wouldn't be back for another few weeks."

Lily glared at Gajeel and Natsu, the former who glared back while the latter had no idea what was going on, "There was a bit of an issue."

Levy looked confused, "What happened?"

"My idiot grandson and his friends, minus the trio but including Lily here, got locked up in a Greek prison for a few months after a bar fight that nearly demolished the bar." Makarov answered dryly as he shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the entire issue.

Levy looked around the club before she started laughing, "I can't believe that. You guys met each other in a Greek bar that you nearly demolished? Oh that's priceless."

"It ruined my vacation." Lily growled lowly.

Levy just giggled some more and gave his arm a gently pat, "It's alright Lily, you're home now."

"Which is Levy speak for 'You can make Jet and Droy leave me alone now'." Lucy replied.

Lily rolled his eyes, "Again?"

"The second you left." Elfman added with a roll of his eyes. Very few people could get Jet and Droy to give Levy some space, and Lily happened to be one of them, and he did it without having to break any bones, unlike Erza.

The tall man sighed, "I'll set those two idiots straight the second they show up for work. Now what's with the bags?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Laxus replied.

Levy turned to Evergreen, "You better tell them, you're running out of time. Besides, the girls are going to want to help Juvia get ready."

Everyone looked at Evergreen expectantly and she crossed her arms before she spoke, "I may have accidentally set Juvia up on a date with Gray's older brother."

Everyone stared at her before Cana laughed, "How do you accidentally set someone up on a date?" "Alright that part was on purpose. Setting her up with Gray's older brother was an accident."

"Gray is going to be very upset when he finds out." Lucy warned but her face was thoughtful, as if she were thinking of something.

Erza nodded, "I agree, he will not take it well."

"Wait, so you and the stripper aren't an item?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia shook her head trying to hide her bitter smile, "No we aren't."

"But he'd be upset that you're going on a date with his brother. Are you sure he doesn't like you?" Freed asked curiously.

Juvia nodded but Cana shook her head about to say something when Laxus covered her mouth, "Have you asked that weirdo out before?"

"Multiple times."

"And he turned you down each time?" The blue haired woman nodded.

"Then the older brother is free game, right boys?" Laxus asked his friends.

Bixslow and Freed nodded while Evergreen sighed heavily, "That's what I said."

Cana pulled her face away from Laxus's hand but she had to agree; Gray had turned her down, Juvia didn't have to wait for him anymore. "Then I guess you better head backstage and start showing off your clothes to the others. They'll want to help you get ready. Not a word of this to Gray when he gets here-I want to see the look on his face when Lyon walks through that door to pick Juvia up for her date."

The women were smirking evilly as Juvia looked slightly out of place, obviously hesitant about the date and very concerned about what Gray's reaction would be. Cana approached the blue haired woman and pulled her into a quick hug, "Everything is going to be fine. No matter what happens, Gray will never hate you. Now you have a date tonight with a man that I know will treat you like a princess because that's how he sees you. Give it a shot, and you can always turn him down if he asks again."

Juvia nodded, "Alright."

Cana smiled, "That's my girl. Erza, Evergreen get this lovely woman to the showers. We want her looking her best tonight. Mira gets to do Juvia's make-up, which means that Mira is in charge. Get a move on. Make sure you have everything you need to get her ready for tonight. Mira, my curling iron and straightener are in the office."

Mira beamed, "Of course! Come on Wendy you can help me!"

"Come on Juvia, the sooner we get you in the shower the better." Erza replied dragging the dark blue haired woman behind her.

* * *

Gajeel was annoyed. He had not been expecting to run into the same man he fought in Greece. Lily was a formidable adversary, a fantastic fighter and Gajeel respected him. He could be friends with the man. That wasn't his problem with him. The problem was the petite blue haired fairy with the great ass.

She was close to the man, greeted him with a wide grin and a hug. Gajeel wasn't sure what it was about the little woman, but he was drawn to her from the second he saw her on stage the night before. He watched her as she tried to sit herself at the bar, but in order for her to reach the seat she had to jump up. It was adorable.

Levy smiled triumphantly when she was finally seated and when she turned her head, she met his gaze and he watched her blush. She was an interesting one.

"So how did you manage to get into a fight with Lily? He's actually very level headed." She asked curiously, but Gajeel could see the slightly sly glint in her eyes.

He smirked, "Natsu may have caused that one."

Levy giggled, "He causes all the trouble, doesn't he?"

Gajeel nodded as he glanced over at his friend. Natsu was the reason they get in trouble so much, but Natsu was also the first friend he ever had; without that annoyingly loud pink haired man, Gajeel wasn't sure where he would be. With a soft grunt he nodded, "Yeah. I've known him for years and it's always been the same. You should've seen the damage he did that nearly had us thrown in a Russian prison. We didn't stop running until we were out of Russia and that's as difficult as it sounds."

Levy's dark hazel eyes were wide, "Really? Russia? That's such a large country, what happened there?"

"The idiot accidentally set fire to the old Romanov palace. To this day I have no idea how he did it, but damn were we in for it. If I remember correctly we aren't allowed back in Russia."

He watched as she stared at him, contemplating whether or not to laugh and before she could respond the sound of the front door opened and the rush of little footsteps caught everyone's attention.

"Auntie Cana! Auntie Cana!"

* * *

Freed watched as a little dark haired girl rushed into the club. Her adorable big brown eyes were searching for a specific brunette. He turned slightly as Cana beamed and rushed to the little girl, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Auntie Cana!" The little girl giggled as Cana spun her around.

"Hello my little troublemaker! I missed you!" The brunette hugged the little girl to her and ruffled her hair.

"Hi Gramps!" the little girl beamed and the old man grinned from his seat on the bar. He quickly handed his beer to Elfman who hid it behind the bar as Cana passed the girl to him. She was enveloped in a hug by the older man as two newcomers entered the room.

"Hey Cana!" The green haired woman greeted, her hair only a shade darker than Freed's and her red lips were pulled into a smile that reached her purple eyes.

"Bisca it's good to see you again!" The two women hugged as Levy jumped off her seat and rushed to hug the green haired woman.

"Hey Levy! Got a hot boyfriend to show off to me yet?" The green haired woman laughed as the petite blue haired woman shook her head.

"Hey Al." Cana replied giving the man with Bisca a quick side hug.

"Hey Gramps!" The man greeted with a grin.

"It's good to see you both again. It's been a long time." Makarov grinned and he gestured to Laxus, "This is Alzack and his wife Bisca, Bisca was a dancer here and Alzack played in the band. This little jewel is Asuka, their little girl."

Laxus nodded at them in greeting, "I'm Laxus, the old man's grandson. The idiots you don't recognize are my friends."

"What Laxus means is that I'm Freed, this is Bixslow, that's Gajeel, and the pink haired guy is Natsu." Freed replied, shooting his old friend a disapproving glance, especially when little Asuka started chanting the word idiot.

"Asuka, sweetie, don't repeat anything Sparky says, alright?" Cana asked sweetly, glaring at the blonde haired man.

Freed struggled to hide his smirk while Bixslow chuckled beside him at the annoyed look on Laxus's face.

"Auntie Cana is Sparky going to get in trouble for saying mean things?" The little girl asked in an adorable voice that had the others laughing while Laxus glowered at the brunette, who retaliated by winking at him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Maybe."

Freed watched the little girl study Natsu who had approached the bar and was really looking at her. It was almost like they were having a staring contest. Suddenly the pink haired man started to pat the girl on the head rather hard, "Cute kid!"

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" Asuka cried.

"Knock it off you moron!" Lucy yelled as she hit the pink haired man over the head.

"Ow! What the hell Luce?"

"You were hurting Asuka! Geez don't you know how to act with kids?"

"I thought I was doing alright for the first time interacting with one!"

"You're such and idiot!" Lucy yelled.

Asuka had stopped rubbing her head when she realized that a bump was forming on Natsu's head, "Auntie Lucy, that weirdo has a bump on his head! You hurt him so now you have to kiss it and make it better!"

"WHAT?" Lucy was blushing furiously as everyone laughed at her, and Freed tried really hard not to laugh at the blonde.

"I don't want Lucy kissing me! She's weird!" Natsu moaned.

"What's that supposed to mean you jerk?"

"It means you're weird."

Freed shook his head at Natsu's response, "Just ignore him Lucy, he doesn't have much experience with the opposite sex."

"More like he doesn't know how to act ever." Gajeel scoffed with a smug grin.

"Oi! Do you want to start something Metalbrain?" Natsu yelled.

"I will remind you that my club is closed because you tried to end something." Cana hissed through clenched teeth, and her comment instantly caused Natsu to deflate.

"I was wondering why everything looks different. I thought you were just closed for renovations." Bisca replied as she stepped towards the bar to fix her daughter's hair.

"Nah that moron along with Stripper ended up getting into a fight and causing damage. It'll be about a week and a half before everything gets replaced." Cana replied.

"It might take a little bit longer." Gajeel replied.

"What? Why?" The brunette asked, suddenly very concerned.

Freed waved his hand, "It's nothing bad, really. You and Levy had mentioned that the basement needed renovations, so we're taking care of that too."

"When Freed says 'we're', he really means that Gajeel is doing it." Bixslow smirked at his polite friend.

"Damn straight. Pretty boy can't do a damn thing without being afraid to break a nail." Gajeel retorted.

"Gajeel! Watch your language around Asuka!" Levy scolded.

Asuka grinned, "Damn straight!"

Bisca and Alzack tried not to laugh, but their daughter was adorable. Only Levy managed to continue glaring at Gajeel while the others laughed. Freed made a mental note to add them to his ledger.

"It's not manly to cuss in front of children." Elfman replied through his laughter.

"Yeah!" Asuka cheered.

Bisca giggled before she turned to her husband, "Al, honey, hand me my sketch book. I remember why we really came by."

"What you mean you didn't come here to visit?" Lucy asked with a pout.

Alzack laughed as he placed an arm around the blonde and gave her a quick side-hug, "Of course we did."

Bisca took the sketchbook from her husband and seated herself at the bar as Elfman and Cana approached her. Elfman was tall enough just to stand over the green haired woman, but Freed watched Laxus out of the corner of his eye as Cana bent over to lean across the bar. The green haired man smirked to himself when he saw his old friend's eyes roam over the brunette's lower half.

"What do you think of these? Obviously it'll look like you girls are naked, but that's the whole point. The harder part might be finding nude material that matches each dancer." Bisca explained as she pointed at something in her book.

Cana studied whatever she was pointing at before looking at Elfman, "What do you think Elf?"

"It's doable, I'm just not sure how I feel about you girls making everyone believe you're naked, I mean, Mira is my older sister."

Alzack shook his head, "If Bisca was still dancing, I'd be slightly concerned about it, but if she was comfortable wearing it, then I can't say anything. The same goes for the other fairies."

"Exactly. What do you think Cana?" Bisca asked with an anxious smile.

"I'm all for it. I know the others will be too. Hey Levy you're alright with appearing like you're naked on stage, right?"

Levy blushed but she looked thoughtful, "I don't have to strip, do I?"

"This is not a strip club Levy." Makarov reminded her.

"I know that. I'm just concerned." The petite woman replied.

Freed smirked when Gajeel looked like he agreed with the woman. Oh yeah, he was definitely including them in the ledger.

"Everything important is covered, Lev. The actual outfit is nude, but the designs on it cover everything we want covered. Its an illusion." Bisca explained.

"Well then I'm alright with it." Levy replied.

Bisca turned back to Elfman, "So what do you say Elf?"

The white haired man sighed as four women turned to him with wide, begging eyes. He turned away quickly, "That's not going to work."

However when he turned around he came face to face with Asuka and the little girl was giving her uncle Elfman the cutest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen and her lower lip was quivering. With a defeated sigh the big man gave in, "Fine, I'll get started on them. I'm going to need Evergreen's measurements though, and if they're all supposed to be long, Levy is going to need five inch heels."

Levy grimaced, "Oh boy. Guess I better get practicing."

"Wait, why does Elfman have to agree with these outfits?" Natsu asked, all the newcomers were wondering the same thing, but it hadn't occurred to them to ask.

"Because Elfman custom makes everything we wear on stage." Cana replied.

The pink haired man laughed, "You make their outfits?"

Elfman blushed in embarrassment, "Have you seen these women try to make anything? Only Mira is decent!"

By this point all of Laxus's group were laughing, although Freed was trying to stop himself, because even he had to admit that he knew how to sew.

"It's not funny guys!" The white haired man yelled.

"Stop laughing at Elfman or Mira's going to get very angry." Lucy warned.

"Mirajane is a sweetheart, I doubt she can do much of anything." Bixslow roared with laughter.

Freed watched as everyone else sent a wicked grin to Elfman who started sobbing and crying loud enough to be heard over the laughter. Freed froze when the temperature suddenly seemed to drop and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Mirajane appeared on stage, her normally warm and friendly blue eyes were narrowed dangerously and there was a dark look on her face.

"Who made my baby brother cry?"

* * *

I'm still laughing at that last part. Finally a glimpse at Mira's darker side. In the next chapter we are going to see that Juvia is very reluctant to go on the date, but a few words of encouragement and Juvia is out the door for dinner with Lyon.

Next chapter is Gray finding out that his older brother is taking Juvia out on a date. I have some surprising speeches from Laxus and Natsu coming out in that one. In chapter 9 I am introducing Bob and Blue Pegasus (sadly I don't know much about them, but I really wanted Bob because he makes me laugh), and in chapter 10 Fairy Tail is going to reopen, and that's going to be fun. I plan on having Loki and the band (yes they are the Zodiacs) show up in chapter 11, unless I find a way to work them into chapter 10. Romeo, Happy, and Carla will be appearing as well in either chapter 10 or 11. I haven't decided how Romeo is going to enter, but I really want it to be a big event for Wendy since she hasn't seen him in months. And I am planning a chapter surrounding the Magnolia Harvest Festival. If anyone remembers from a previous chapter, Levy can sing, and she will be singing at at the festival.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and review!


	9. Gray's Confrontation

Hey guys! This is chapter 8 of Club Fairy Tail! I am pleased to announce that I have finished chapter 11, although it needs some tweaking, I will have chpter 9 up here soon since I have already begun chapter 12. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be for this story, but seeing as I don't really have the ending all figured out, I'm not really worried about it.

This chapter Gray finds out that Juvia has a date with his older brother Lyon and he receives advice from some unlikely people.

* * *

To say that Lucy was amused would be an understatement. After Mirajane had appeared and effectively shut everyone up and the lesson, 'Don't make Elfman cry', was permanently ingrained in everyone's brain, things had gone back to normal. The blonde found that even though Natsu and his group seemed to bring trouble, they fit in with everyone else somehow. It made Lucy happy to know that Fairy Tail seemed to make everyone feel at home.

She smiled as she took a slice of pizza for herself, smiling at Asuka when the little girl asked for another bite. As the blonde looked around, she felt her heart swell with happiness. Their group was together and everyone was hanging out and enjoying spending time together, it was what Cana loved about Fairy Tail.

Lucy turned her attention to her friend, and found Cana was sitting on the bar and Laxus was nearby as well. The two seemed to have a strange relationship that developed after a few hours of meeting: get along, fight, insult, fight, get along, insult etc. It was something Lucy had never seen in her friend before.

"Hey Luce! Pass the pepper!" Natsu yelled catching her attention.

"I'm not throwing it at you Natsu. With your luck it's going to go over your head and you're going to break something trying to catch it." The blonde retorted.

"I'm not that destructive!" He whined.

"Bullshit! I heard what you did in Russia!" Bixslow yelled.

"Mama what's bullshit?" Asuka asked as everyone glared at the blue haired man. Lisanna was closest to him, so she was the one that hit him. "Ow! What gives?"

"Watch your language in front of the child!" The youngest Strauss sibling scolded.

"Sorry munchkin."

Asuka pouted, "I'm not a munchkin."

Lucy watched as Juvia smiled at the young girl and gently played with her loose hair, "You're our munchkin, is that alright?"

Asuka beamed at Juvia, "Yes auntie Juvia." The little girl studied the blue haired woman before asking, "Why are you so much prettier today auntie?"

Juvia somehow managed to blush and look disappointed all at once as she answered, "I have a date tonight."

Alzack smiled, "Did you finally snatch the Stripper?"

"No, Ever set me up on a date with Lyon."

Bisca's eyes widened, "You're going on a date with Lyon? As in Gray's older brother Lyon?"

Juvia nodded, "He is taking me to dinner."

"Speaking of, he should be here any minute." Evergreen replied as she put her water down and approached Juvia to double check the woman's appearance.

"She looks fine, you don't have to stress her out anymore." Erza replied.

"She's going on her first date in who knows how long, she's going to be perfect." Evergreen countered without looking at the red head.

Lucy saw the sad look in her friend's eyes, but didn't say anything. They all knew how much Juvia loved Gray, but he was being stubborn and refusing to budge, and there was only so much a woman could take. She watched as Juvia reached for the chain around her neck, fiddling with the sapphire rain drop that sat on the necklace; it was one of her tells that she was nervous.

The sound of heels on the floor caused Lucy to turn and she watched Cana approached Juvia and give her a long, hard stare. The two were having a silent conversation that only they seemed to understand. Suddenly, Juvia nodded and stood up and turned around, pulling her hair to the side. Cana quickly unclasped the necklace and removed it from Juvia's neck.

Lucy watched as Juvia turned around and reached for the necklace, but Cana pulled it out of her grasp. "He won't understand if you keep wearing it. You leave it behind, and it'll make him think. After the date, if you still want to wear it, I'll give it back to you."

The blonde watched as Juvia nodded before she froze, her eyes staring past them all to someone behind them. Lucy was hoping it was Gray, she wanted him to stop Juvia from going out on the date, but she wanted him to do it because he loved the woman, not because he didn't get along with his brother. So Lucy was partial relieved when she saw that it was Lyon standing in the entry way and not her friend.

"Juvia, you look beautiful." He breathed, smiling at her.

Juvia blushed, "Thank you, Lyon. You look very handsome."

"It's a little chilly outside, you may want to bring a jacket." Lyon replied calmly, though Lucy could tell that his ears were a little red and she giggled at that.

"Go get your jacket Juvia." Cana replied and Evergreen happily followed the woman.

"Lyon, you're taking one of my children out of a date tonight. You know Juvia pretty well, and you know how she feels about Gray. You will take care of her, you will not pressure her into anything, and you will respect her." Makarov growled.

"If I find out you did not take her out on a nice, sweet date, then I am coming for you." Mirajane threatened, her sweet voice taking on an icy tone as her eyes narrowed. Lucy tried not to laugh as Bixslow and the others visibly flinched as they remembered her lesson from before.

The white haired man flinched but nodded in understanding, he saw Elfman's threat when the man punched his other hand and nodded even quicker. However, he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and that made Lucy laugh.

Lyon turned to face Cana and he gulped, "Yes Cana?"

"I'm going to say this once, Lyon. Gray is my best friend. Juvia is my friend. I have no idea what you're planning, but I do know that you genuinely care for Juvia, so I'm not upset, but if this is some ploy to get on your brother's nerves, I want you to know that I'm not afraid to be my father's daughter."

Lyon shuddered in fear, remembering the rumors of what Gildarts had done to the last guy that broke Cana's heart. "I wouldn't hurt her, Cana."

The brunette nodded, "Good. Because besides the people you already know, I've got some new muscle hanging around that I'm sure would be more than happy to teach you a lesson." Her smirk was devious, and Lucy noted, that while Gajeel and Bixslow had malicious smirks, Freed just narrowed his eyes, and Natsu grinned, it was Laxus's smirk that caught her attention; it mirrored Cana's, all the way to the dark promise in his eyes that he would follow through on the brunette's words.

"What the hell are you doing here Lyon?" An icy voice growled.

At the sound of that voice, Lyon seemed to change, Lucy frowned as the older brother suddenly seemed more confident.

"Hello Gray. How was school?" Lyon asked, ignoring the question.

"I asked you a question Lyon. What the hell are you doing here?" Gray demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"He's taking me out to dinner." Juvia answered, causing everyone to turn to her. Lucy was impressed to see that her friend wasn't faltering and that despite being in the same room as the man she loved and the man who was taking her out to dinner, Juvia did not break.

"He's what?" Gray demanded, turning back to Lyon.

"I'm taking the lovely Juvia out to dinner, Gray. Are you ready?" Lyon asked, turning his attention back to Juvia.

"Yes." She took the arm that Lyon offered as Gray watched them interact.

Lucy noticed that his fists were clenched and his eyes were searching for something. Her brown eyes widened as she realized that he was looking for the necklace Cana had taken from Juvia.

* * *

Gray was furious. His brother, his frustrating and snobby older brother was taking Juvia on a date. Lyon had no business with Juvia! She was too good for him! Without even thinking he slammed his fist into the bar, making Asuka jump in fear.

"You scared Asuka!" Elfman yelled.

"Sorry." He replied, and although he meant it, he was still angry.

Why wasn't she wearing the necklace? His back was turned so he didn't see the looks pass between Cana and Erza, but he did feel someone's fist connect with his head. The force of the blow sent him to the floor and he turned angrily to snap, when he met Erza's angry gaze.

"I can hit you again if you aren't ready to listen yet." The red head threatened.

Gray glared back at her, but took the hand that she offered. "Don't scare Asuka again." Erza ordered before she returned to her seat.

This time he was able to look at Asuka who was cowering behind her mother, eyeing him warily. He sighed, "I'm sorry Asuka, I didn't mean to scare you."

He felt bad when the little girl ducked away from his gaze. "Now apologize to the bar." Natsu ordered.

"What?"

"You just put a dent in my bar, Gray. You're lucky that the guys were already going to replace it anyway." Cana growled darkly as she glared at him.

"Sorry Cana."

The brunette huffed before she gestured for him to sit down, and for a moment, Gray considered ignoring it, but he knew better.

"You know, this was bound to happen." Lisanna spoke up, forcing Gray to deal with the subject.

"She doesn't even like Lyon." Gray snapped.

He met Lisanna's gaze, focusing on her when he felt Mirajane's warning glare directed at him.

Lisanna shook her head, "I meant that she was going to go on a date eventually."

"Why is she even with Lyon? He's asked her out tons of times before! She never said yes!"

"That would be my fault." Evergreen spoke up, and Gray focused on her.

"You got her to agree to go out with my brother? What the hell were you thinking?"

Freed and Bixslow stood up immediately, their bodies tense. "You will not blame Evergreen." Freed snapped.

"Don't go there Stripper boy, that's our Evergreen you're snapping at. I will snap back." Bixslow growled.

Laxus smirked from his spot against the wall, "Hear her out Stripper, and watch how you talk to her once you've heard what she has to say. I hit harder than those two."

"Juvia mentioned to me that she hadn't been on a date, so I told her that I would help her out. I had no idea who Lyon was when he approached and started talking to Juvia. I told him that Juvia needed a night out and he asked her out to dinner. She ended up saying yes." Evergreen replied.

Gray clenched his fists in anger, missing the looks that were being sent towards the brunette and a hand that was quickly clamped over Natsu's mouth before someone whispered something to him.

He looked up and caught something blue dangling from Cana's hand and he growled, "You took it?"

He knew the look he was giving Cana was one of betrayal and anger, but Cana knew how to deal with him; they'd been best friends for years.

"You gave her this necklace when she officially became a part of our little family. I guess it's because you were the only one to know that the day Phantom closed was her birthday. You gave her this necklace and when you did you gave her hope, Gray. That woman has been in love with you since the night you saved her. Then the day she officially became one of the fairies, you gave her this. I have no idea how much this thing cost, but that doesn't matter because to Juvia, its priceless. Gray, you gave her hope that one day you would love her too. Then when she finally asked you out, you turned her down; all five times." Cana shook her head, "She promised you that this necklace would never come off, and I know for a fact that it never has. She always has it on her person, always."

"Gray, you can't tell her you won't date her and then expect her to stay single." Lucy replied.

"It's not fair to Juvia. She has a right to date, even if she chooses to date Lyon." Levy added.

Gray could feel them all staring at him, each of them wanting to say something to him. He glanced up as Cana opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Laxus.

"If you love Juvia, then you need to act like it. You can't ignore her advances, turn her down, and then get angry when someone else asks her out, even if that someone is your brother. I don't know what's going on with you two, that's not my business. Hell, I shouldn't even be saying anything now, but Gramps loves you like you're family, so if this is his family, it might as well be mine. Now I'm going to say this once, Stripper, so you better listen to me. I don't care if you're both in this family, if I have to choose between you or Juvia, I'm picking Juvia, only because Gramps would kill me if I hit a girl. You on the other hand, I can hit you for being a dumbass. If you're going to throw a fit every time Juvia walks out those doors with another man, or woman, I don't care, you better get the hell over it unless you plan on being her boyfriend." Laxus glared at him, "Because if you're scared to love her, then you sure as hell don't deserve her and when she tries to move on, you don't have the right to stop her."

He stared at Laxus, angry at everything, at every word the blonde had spoken, at Cana for taking the necklace, at Juvia saying yes to Lyon, at Lyon even asking, and definitely at Evergreen for starting this whole mess; but he was angriest at himself.

"Laxus said it rather well, but I'm just going to reiterate. You told her no, so now she's trying to move on, Gray. You don't get to stop her and you don't get to play with her heart. So you better start thinking about whether or not you really want Juvia to be with you or if you're going to be alright with her dating other people." Makarov replied.

Gray sighed, "I know." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at the necklace dangling from Cana's hand. "I'm going home. I had a tough day and I need to rest for tomorrow."

"Goodnight Gray." Cana waved him off.

"Yeah. Night everyone." He was out the door before they stopped saying goodbye.

* * *

Cana glanced at Laxus who was still leaning against the wall, swirling what little beer was left in his mug. He felt her eyes on him and met her gaze, "What?"

She smirked at him, "I had no idea you cared so much Sparky."

"Shut up."

Cana laughed at him as everyone else shared knowing looks. Neither of them saw Freed pull out a small book from his pocket and scribble something in it.

* * *

His walk home was short, about twenty minutes depending on how fast he walked and which streets he took. This time though, he didn't really care if he made it home. Instead, Gray found himself at the park. He looked around before he sat down on the bench, tired and angry.

At the time, turning Juvia down had been the right thing to do. Now he just couldn't remember why. It had bothered him, turning her down. She was beautiful, sweet, and caring, even if she was a bit obsessed with him. Why the hell had he turned her down again? It wasn't that he didn't love her, well, now he knew he loved her. He had been interested, but, damn it!

"Why the hell did I tell her no?" He asked.

Did he really think she would wait? Was that even fair of him? No. He knew it wasn't fair. Juvia always made it clear that she loved him and only him. Now she was on a date with Lyon, his frustrating older brother who was crazy about Juvia.

He scoffed, "I'm crazy about her. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Oi, Snowflake." Gray looked up and saw Natsu watching him.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed that someone had followed him.

"Everyone else got to speak, but I didn't. Look, I don't know you that well, I don't know anyone too well except for Gajeel. Laxus and his friends are cool though, and Gramps is cool, and he loves you guys, so that makes you guys alright in my book. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know it's alright to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"You are, and you were. That's why you turned her down all those times. I heard everyone say how crazy Juvia is about you, and it's really obvious to see. I kinda understand you though." Natsu explained.

"I don't even understand what I did, how can you?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. I guess in some way, we're similar. You told her no because you were scared, and you weren't scared of her; you were scared of you. You were scared that you'd hurt her, that you wouldn't be able to love her the way she loves you. That's something guys like us worry about. You thought you were protecting her, but now you could lose her to someone else and that's something that terrifies you even more than the thought of your hurting her. And I hate to break it to you, but you already hurt her."

Gray glanced at the pink haired man standing next to him, "When did you get so smart?"

Natsu chuckled, "I have my moments."

"You had girl trouble before?"

"Nah, but I think I'm going to start." Natsu replied.

Gray nodded as a smirk appeared on his face, "If you're after one of the fairies, it's not going to be easy."

He nodded, "I figured."

"Which one is it?"

Natsu grinned, "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise."

Gray shook his head, "The second I saw you guys in the airport I knew I was going to start seeing my friends get paired up." He began to count off his hand, "Laxus and Cana are going to find their way to each other, Mirajane and Freed, Levy and Gajeel, Evergreen and Elfman, and if my gut is right, Bixslow and Lisanna, and that one is going to be interesting to watch."

"Hey you didn't count me!"

Gray smirked, "I had you pegged first."

"I swear if you call me gay, I'm kicking your ass right here."

"Nah, you're definitely Lucy's type. Watch out for Loki though."

"Who?"

Gray laughed, "You'll meet him soon enough."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Just fix it soon man, that was too much drama for two nights in a row."

"It was never like this until you morons showed up."

"Shut up Snowflake! I'll kick your ass right here!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the speeches from Laxus and Natsu. I have a special place in my heart for Natsu, he's what made me love Fairy Tail in the first place and I haven't really gotten the chance to play with his character because I don't think he's ready yet. Anyway, there will be a Natsu chapter eventually as well as one for Lisanna. The next chapter introduces Bob (who cracks me up), and Cana and her friends learn that their new friends still haven't quite understood the true meaning of Fairy Tail; but they will!

Read and review please!


	10. Tattoos and Poker

Another chapter! Things are heating up! I have finished chapter 12 and I have already started chapter 13! I'm so excited!

Thanks so much to anyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story.

This chapter focuses on group interactions mainly, and how some relationships have progressed. Cana gets buzzed and admits to people what she's frustrated about, and everyone plays a round of poker.

I hope you guys enjoy!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The two weeks were almost up and Cana couldn't wait for the reopening of the club. Fairy Tail would be open again and it was right back to work for them. The brunette was slightly concerned about Juvia and Gray, who were friendly with one another, but didn't interact much. It was beginning to worry her, but Gray was stubborn and Juvia would talk when she was ready.

Juvia had dragged all the girls out for brunch the next day and told them all about her date. It had gone well, but Juvia admitted that while Lyon was a gentleman, he was not Gray. The older brother had agreed that he had a good time and had been on his best behavior, and offered to treat Juvia to another dinner, but just as friends. Juvia and Lyon were closer now, and it irritated Gray, seeing as he didn't know that Juvia was not actually dating his older brother.

Natsu and Gray seemed to be getting along better too, even though they still fought. Elfman had found a new assistant in Evergreen, and it gave Mirajane more time to help Cana with reorganizing the office. Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were working together to fix the basement, and the brunette was sure that Levy only helped to spend more time with the red eyed man.

Mirajane and Freed were often paired together, cleaning or whispering in the corner. It made the brunette suspicious, but there wasn't much she could do about that. The interesting troublemaker pair was Bixslow and Lisanna. They were constantly trying to one up each other in their harmless prank war. On occasion they teamed up and pranked someone else, but that ended when they accidentally wasted their prank on Mirajane, who gave them one icy glare and ended with the two apologizing profusely. It had been entertaining to watch.

Her gaze fell on Lucy and Natsu who were arguing about something or other. That was a less surprising pairing. The two got along very well, they were practically best friends. Natsu needed someone like Lucy to keep him under control and Lucy needed someone to drag her into trouble to loosen her up every once in a while.

Cana smiled slightly as her gaze finally landed on Laxus, and her smile faltered. The man confused her and she wasn't sure what she felt towards him. The fact that he was around made Gramps happy, and she liked seeing the old man happy. Cana however, was still trying to process what he made her feel. Some days they rarely interacted, but she found herself watching him, smiling when she caught his smirk or half smile at something someone said. Other times they fought and she loved challenging him, there was a fire in his blue-gray eyes that no one else seemed to cause, and she loved knowing that her comments and actions could get under his skin. Sometimes she dreamed of him, dreamed of what life could've been like if he had been there with her and the rarer dreams, were those where he was part of her future.

She shook her head as she turned away from him before anyone realized she was staring. She glanced at him once more before turning her attention to cleaning the glasses, reminding herself that there were two things she did admit to about Laxus Dreyar. The first was that the man was very attractive and the second was that she was attracted to everything about the man.

"Hey Cana."

The brunette looked up as Lisanna smiled at her. Cana eyed the youngest Strauss sibling suspiciously before she nodded at her.

"Hello Lisanna."

"So I was wondering-"

"If this is one of your pranks, not only will I fire your ass, I'll kill Bixslow." Cana threatened, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lisanna gaped at her boss and friend, "No its nothing like that! I promise!"

"It better not be, or your little prankster boyfriend is dead." The brunette reminded, smirking inwardly as the white haired woman blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"And I'm not the resident alcoholic. Please, you at least like the man."

Lisanna shook her head, "This is not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then hurry up and change the subject before I continue teasing you." Cana replied sassily, drying a cup.

"You are so mean sometimes. Anyway, I was just wondering, its been almost two weeks and Evergreen has been working here and Laxus and his friends have been renovating the club, don't you think it's time to let them in on our most sacred tradition?" Lisanna asked, her eyes hopeful.

The conversation had garnered some attention and now everyone was looking at them now. The brunette sighed, "Now look what you've done. They're all staring now."

"Oh come on Cana, it was only a matter of time before someone asked." Gray smirked.

"I was waiting for them to notice!" Cana pouted at her best friend.

"Well they're men, they aren't very observant in the first place." Erza replied as if it were the obvious answer.

"I am not a man." Evergreen growled, obviously insulted by Erza's generalization.

"Yes but you spent years abroad with nothing but those oblivious men, you're forgiven for having that rub off on you." The red head retorted.

Evergreen thought about it before nodding in agreement, "I suppose you're right. They would've been hopeless without me there to watch over them."

"If you were really watching over us, we never would've ended up in that Greek prison." Gajeel growled.

"I was looking out for Laxus. I didn't care what you and Natsu did." The brunette replied.

"And you weren't even helpful to Laxus since he still spent time in the slammer." Bixslow sneered.

"I wanna know what the secret tradition is!" Natsu yelled breaking up the argument before it began.

"I don't know, it's our secret, if you couldn't tell anything before, there really isn't any reason for you to know now." Wendy replied with a barely concealed smirk.

"Aw! Come on! I wanna know!" Natsu whined.

"Stop whining Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"Luce you're my friend, you'll tell me what they're talking about, right?" Natsu asked, staring at Lucy seriously.

The blonde flushed slightly when she realized he was closer to her than he needed to be, but she nodded, "Of course I would."

"Then tell me!" Natsu begged loudly.

"Calm down you idiot. Of course we're going to tell you." Gray snapped, but he wasn't upset.

"Shut up Snowflake!"

"Enough children, Cana, let's just show them." Mirajane replied sweetly, but Cana could read the mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

The brunette sighed, "Fine fine. Alright time to show and explain our most sacred tradition."

Lisanna beamed, "Yes!"

Gray shrugged at Cana and slipped off his shirt. "Oi Stripper! Keep the clothes on!" Bixslow yelled.

Cana followed his lead even though she didn't need to. "What the hell Cana?"

The brunette smirked as she tossed her shirt aside, leaving her standing in her black skirt and lacy black bra. She cocked her hip and met Laxus's gaze, "What's wrong Sparky? Do I make you nervous?"

"You wish." The blonde man replied, but his blue-gray eyes still took in her figure.

Mirajane had lifted the skirt of her dress up to her thigh, as Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy lifted their sleeves, Lucy lifted her arm, and Levy turned around and pulled her hair aside. Elfman pulled his collar down, and that was when they all took note of the matching tattoos.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Gajeel asked.

"That is the Fairy Tail tattoo. Its tradition for everyone who works here to get it, but they have to have been working here for a while. " Lily explained.

"You can get it almost anywhere." Makarov explained.

"Wait, so everyone who works here has that?" Freed asked.

Mirajane nodded, "Of course!"

"And you want us to get it?" He asked again.

Cana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "We're basically inviting you into the Fairy Tail family you morons. Do you want in or not?"

The new additions froze, glancing at one another but never answering.

Slowly, the members of Fairy Tail began to frown and feel uncomfortable that their new friends didn't seem to understand what they were really asking. Cana frowned as the silence continued, as if they were thinking about what they should do. She growled at them, slowly becoming more upset by the minute.

"You know what, nevermind." Cana turned and picked up her shirt before she pulled it on. "You don't need the tattoo to stick around so don't think we're kicking you out or anything." She snapped.

"Why the hell are you so pissed off then?" Laxus demanded.

She met his gaze, angry and kind of hurt, "Just forget about it Laxus. Hey Elfman did you need any help with the new outfits?"

Elfman shook his head, "Nah, I've got it Cana."

"Great. Then I'm going to visit Bob and tell him that poker night is on for tonight." Cana replied glancing at Makarov, "That was the plan, right boss?"

Makarov nodded, "Go ahead Cana and take Mirajane with you, I don't want you getting trapped there by those boys again."

"Yeah because sending Mirajane with her is obviously going to make things better." Gray remarked.

"Keep your snark to yourself Gray." Makarov snapped, but the old man knew that Gray was right. "Better yet, why don't you all go? I'll stay here with Laxus and the others to keep working. Evergreen, you will remain behind as well."

"Are you sure Gramps?" Levy asked, not really wanting to go anywhere near Blue Pegasus, she didn't like being hit on.

"Don't worry Lev, I'm going with you." Lily replied, already knowing what had her concerned.

"Might as well baby sit, if I don't go Erza might kill all of Blue Pegasus." Gray shrugged.

"Are you insinuating that I have no control?" The red head demanded.

"No I'm insinuating that Blue Pegasus is full of horny bastards that don't care what you say." Gray replied as he headed for the door.

"Yes but we can take care of ourselves, besides, some of them are cute." Lucy admitted and Lisanna giggled in agreement with her, neither noticing the annoyed looks on two men's faces.

"It would be unmanly if I didn't tag along to protect you ladies." Elfman replied with a nod.

"Ugh, I'm already regretting this." Cana replied as she followed her friends out.

"Have fun!" Mirajane waved goodbye to the people staying behind.

Makarov shook his head at his grandson and friends.

"Alright, now that you've managed to upset my children, tell me what you all are thinking."

"Why is it our fault that they're upset?" Gajeel demanded.

"You do know what they were offering you, right?" Makarov asked.

"To be a part of the little family, but I thought we already were." Evergreen answered.

Makarov sighed, "Why was I given such hard headed children? You've been here for nearly a month and none of you have talked about going anywhere else, finding other work, getting jobs, going to school, nothing. To everyone here at Fairy Tail that means that you are part of the family that you don't want to be anywhere else but here."

"So what, we have to get tattoos to prove that we want to be here?" Laxus demanded.

Makarov shook his head, "You still don't understand. You've gotten to know the people here, you've befriended them, worked beside them, and I'm pretty sure most of you have found that you want a relationship deeper than friendship with at least one of them."

Several of them blushed and looked away from Makarov, but not Laxus, he was still staring at his grandfather.

"What I'm saying is that you obviously don't understand what Fairy Tail really means, at least not yet. Once you do, I'm certain that you'll have a new respect and understanding of what that tattoo and this club really mean." Makarov replied.

"Is that why Cana was so upset?"

"You kind of offended everyone, but they were operating on the belief that you understood what they were asking. As I've told you before, Fairy Tail is a second home to people, and many of them would be in worse issues without this club. We kind of go above and beyond with this place and it's part of why this place is so popular. This is the safest club in Magnolia and that earns it some more popularity. You'll understand eventually, I can feel it." Makarov replied with a nod, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

"Ugh! They are so damn infuriating! Especially Sparky!" Cana complained and the short, bald man she was complaining to just chuckled.

"Come now, Cana dear, Laxus isn't that bad. So he doesn't understand yet, he will soon enough."

"Bob, why can't they just be smart?" Cana asked, her tone whiney like a child's.

Bob laughed and took the bottle away from her, "No more for you sweetheart."

"Give it back!" She ordered.

"No, you're getting all worked up about him and you haven't even told me if you're dating, but I guess your current state kind of answers that." The man laughed.

"I am not dating him!" She yelled angrily, reaching for the bottle of tequila that was sitting on the bar.

"Oh no you don't. You're already buzzed." Gray replied as he snatched the bottle out of her reach.

"Damn it Stripper!"

"She's more upset that they didn't understand what we were asking. I think she's taking it the hardest." Mirajane explained.

Bob nodded, "I can tell. It's not that hard to figure out, especially with her complaining about Laxus."

"Stupid Sparky." Cana replied.

"He didn't even do anything." Gray replied, struggling to keep the tequila away from his best friend.

"Exactly! He never has to do anything! Ever! Somehow he just always makes me watch him! I don't understand! Why is he so damn attractive? Why can't he even be a little bit attracted to me?" Cana demanded angrily as she snatched the tequila away from Gray and quickly pressed the bottle to her lips and gulped it down.

"Damn it Cana!" Gray snatched the bottle away, but the brunette lunged at him and tackled him to the ground and took the bottle once more.

Bob nodded in understanding, "So we finally reach the root of the problem."

Mirajane nodded, "I was wondering when she'd finally get to let it out. Poor thing, she can't say anything with one of Laxus's friends always around."

"Poor Cana. Here let me help you up." A young man offered, reaching for her arm.

"Touch her and lose an arm, pretty boy." Elfman growled as he approached.

"Leave Cana alone Hibiki." Bob advised.

"Any of you touch Cana, and you'll lose your main operating system." Erza growled, her eyes darting around the bar as the men shook in fear.

"Does that mean everyone else is free game?" one man asked.

Erza's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do you think you can survive the beating I give you?"

"Enough Erza, no one here will misbehave. Right?" Bob demanded, his friendly demeanor disappeared and was replaced with an angry, threatening one that caused his employees to snap to attention and nod.

Lucy sighed, "Poor Cana. Come on, get up off the floor."

The older woman glowered at the blonde until Levy interfered, "You can keep the bottle Cana, just sit down on the stool."

They helped her up and she glared at Gray who also got up, but he refused to look at her, upset with himself for being taken by surprise by his best friend.

"There you guys are! I was wondering why no one was at Fairy Tail, well, Gramps was there with the others, but you know what I mean." Juvia replied as she walked in the club.

Hibiki was quickly at her side, "Hello Miss Juvia, its wonderful to see you again."

Gray clenched his fists angrily but didn't do anything.

"Hello Hibiki, it's good to see you too." Juvia replied, expertly sidestepping the young man and heading for the bar.

Bob smiled at her, "Hello Juvia, it's good to see you again. You look lovely as ever."

"Thanks Bob. Cana why are you drinking that tequila so quickly?" The blue haired woman asked.

"We let the others in on our sacred tradition and none of them went for it." Erza replied.

"Yeah they still don't understand." Mirajane replied softly.

Juvia nodded in understanding, "I see. Well they'll get it soon, Cana, I really think you should stop drinking so quickly."

"Good luck getting her to stop." Gray replied quickly.

Wendy sighed, "Cana how can you kick Laxus's ass at poker if you're drunk off your ass?"

"Did you just say ass twice in one sentence?" Lucy asked her eyes wide.

Wendy blushed, "Well it seemed like something that Cana would pay attention to."

The brunette put the tequila down, "I could kick his ass while I'm drunk off mine, thank you very much. You don't have any faith in me!" Cana's eyes watered and her friends immediately began damage control.

"That's not true!"

"We have complete faith in you!"

"You're the best alcoholic we know!"

"How is that helpful Gray?"

"Well it's the truth!"

"That doesn't mean it's helpful!"

"Well I didn't know what else to say!"

"Men are such morons!"

"I take offense to that!"

"Fine, men except Elfman are morons."

"Thanks Lucy."

"What the hell? Elfman you're a moron too! You tell all the women we know that they're manly!"

"Why was I grouped in that generalization?"

"You're the only man we know Lily."

"That's sweet of you to say Levy."

"What the hell Levy?"

"Alright guys, calm down. No more fighting."

"They can't hear your soft voice Mira, try yelling."

"Well why don't you do something Erza?"

"My way of dealing with this involves beating heads in."

"It always does."

Bob chuckled to himself as the fairies continued to argue, and Cana sat at the bar pouting. She looked up at her old friend, "Bob am I pretty?"

"Of course you are sweetie."

"Then why doesn't he look at me?"

"Do you want him to look at you?"

"I think so."

"Well if you aren't even sure, why are you worrying about it?"

"I don't know."

Bob put down the cup he was drying before taking the tequila out of Cana's reach and giving her a glass of water. He watched her drink it before he asked, "How much absinthe did you drink before you walked through my door?"

"Everything in my flask." She answered.

He nodded, "I thought so. The vodka and tequila aren't enough to get you buzzed. I guess you didn't tell anyone you had absinthe in there."

She shook her head, her dark hair bouncing, "I wasn't planning on drinking it."

"I know. I've never seen you this worked up before Cana."

"I've never been this worked up before. I don't even know why I'm so worked up. We don't really talk, and when we do talk we're fighting." She smiled slightly, "I love getting under his skin, he gets this fire in his eyes and it makes everything that much more exciting. When he thinks he's won he gets this smug grin on his face and I love wiping that look away, it's better than sex."

Bob laughed, "Then I'm guessing you've had some bad sex."

"Maybe." She replied, taking another sip of her water.

Bob knew that she wasn't done yet, he could still see the color on her cheeks from the alcohol. Even the mighty Cana Alberona had to bow to the power of absinthe.

He studied her a bit longer before adding, "You might be in love with him."

"How could that happen? We've never really spoken. He tried to keep me from drinking!"

"A noble cause, Cana, and I'm sure he put up quite a struggle." Bob replied.

"He held it above my head! He's so much taller than me damn it!"

Bob laughed at the image of Cana jumping to try and reach her alcohol that was being dangled above her head. It was an adorable image. He watched her pout, "You know, that might just be it."

"What's it?"

"He's challenging you like no one else ever had, and neither of you have realized that yet. Cana, no one has ever been able to out drink you, and Bacchus doesn't count, we've all agreed with that. I bet Laxus could match you in a drinking contest, but you'd still come out the winner. He can probably keep up with that sly little mind of yours too."

Cana looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as she could be with absinthe flowing through her system. "Maybe. He's very pretty."

Bob chuckled, "I'm not sure he'd appreciate you calling him pretty."

She giggled, "You're probably right. I should still tell him he's pretty, just to make him mad."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be mad enough once he loses to you at poker tonight."

"YES! I shall take everyone's money!" Cana cheered, ending the argument that had been going on in the background.

Her friends paled.

"Oh no."

Bob just laughed.

* * *

Laxus had no idea what Cana was thinking. The woman looked drunk off her ass, but she had the greatest poker face he had ever seen. How the hell was he supposed to take her money if she was good!

"It's not nice to stare Laxus." Bob chastised playfully, making the blonde man flinch.

"I'm trying to read her poker face." He countered.

The fairies at the table laughed at him and no amount of glowering would get them to stop, even Gramps was chuckling. The old man seemed to take pity on him, because he stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"Cana is the best poker player we have. We only play once every few months because she ends up cleaning everyone out."

"Then why the hell are we playing?" Bixslow demanded.

"Because new blood has to learn." Lisanna teased the blue haired man, sticking her tongue out at him for emphasis.

Cana giggled and Laxus found himself staring at the brunette again. He'd never paid attention to whether or not she had giggled before, but now that she was sitting across from him, he couldn't help but notice little things.

The first thing he had noticed upon their return from Blue Pegasus was that Cana was drunk. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly hazy, and it had annoyed him. Why the hell had her friends let her get drunk in a club that apparently had a lot of horny guys working there?

Bob, the man that was an old friend of Gramps's, had explained that Cana had snuck some absinthe into her flask when no one was looking and in her frustration at the misunderstanding, had downed the entire flask, then upon her arrival at Blue Pegasus, she demolished a bottle of vodka and half of some premium tequila. How the hell the woman was still standing, Laxus had no idea.

The second thing he had noticed, was that there was a pretty boy watching Cana the whole time. Laxus did not like him. At all. He had tried to 'help' Cana a few times, but each time one of the fairies interfered and finally, Bob had sent him off. The pretty boy had been close to getting his face bashed in, especially when he offered to, "baby Cana". He was glad the little shit was gone.

Laxus realized that he was staring when Cana's eyes met his. She watched him for a moment, no expression on her face, before she looked away, almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He was floored. He'd known Cana for nearly a month, and while all they did was either ignore each other or fight, he learned a lot about her just through those little interactions, from everyone else, and more importantly, from watching her.

He had never seen her do something like that in the short amount of time he had known her. As if reading his thoughts, Bob leaned over, "I've never seen her do that before."

"Seriously? Evergreen does it all the time."

"Your friend Evergreen isn't Cana. They're very different in fact." Bob pointed out before turning his attention back to his cards.

"Man, I cannot read Cana's face! Someone cut me some slack here!" Bixslow whined.

His partner in crime chuckled, "We've been playing against her for years and we can't even beat her."

"Those moments come once in a blue moon." Mirajane nodded in agreement with her youngest sibling.

"And tonight is not a blue moon kind of night." Gray replied as he tossed his hand down, "I fold."

"I'm following Gray's lead." Lucy replied as she tossed her hand down.

Lisanna and Elfman looked back and forth between Gray and Mirajane, as if trying to decide something.

"Why do you two keep doing that?" Freed asked.

"Gray and big sis have played against Cana the longest. If they both fold, we usually do as well, but only Gray has folded, I don't know what big sis has up her sleeve." Elfman explained.

"What are you thinking sis?" Lisanna asked.

Mirajane just smiled, "Don't worry. If you want to fold go ahead."

The remaining two Strauss siblings were torn, but eventually they both dropped their hands. Now that they were out of the game, they could participate in their number one favorite past time, and from what Laxus could understand, the fairies all enjoyed watching everyone else try to read Cana.

Makarov shook his head, catching his attention, "Gramps?"

"Even I can't read Cana, and I've known her since she was a child. I fold as well."

"Oh come now, where's the fun in that." Bob pouted.

"I'm simply done for this game, not the night, old friend." Makarov replied, "I learned long ago not to push my luck in these games with that woman. She's just like her mother, never could read her poker face."

Bob nodded, "Cornelia's poker face is what kept her pregnancy a secret until she started to show."

"Mom liked to tell that story." Cana spoke up, catching everyone's attention. Her voice was softer than Laxus was accustomed to, but he still heard her.

Makarov nodded, "She did love the fact that no one knew until she started showing, even with the morning sickness. You were a little terror to her before you were born."

Cana smiled, "She mentioned that once or twice. She said I got it from dad."

"Your father did have a habit of driving her insane to the point that she was sick of him." Bob agreed with a smile.

"When I was little, I wanted to see my parents together, I wanted to see them interact like the way mom always talked about." Cana fiddled with her cards, "Then mom got sick, and I begged her to tell him, but mom was stubborn. I always thought it was dumb of her, but now, I kind of understand. She didn't want him to see her wasting away, she didn't want that to be the last image in his mind."

"Cornelia and Gildarts were a force to be reckoned with, Cana. As individuals and as a couple they were unstoppable. I never saw your father stay in one place for so long." Makarov replied.

Bob nodded in agreement, "They loved each other very much, it was never questioned."

Laxus watched as Cana nodded in understanding, but her eyes were sad.

"Oi are we going to play poker or what?" Gajeel asked, obviously uncomfortable with the level of emotion, more specifically, Laxus noticed, was that most of the fairies were sad now.

"I call." Laxus replied, breaking the silence.

Cana's dark eyes met his gaze and he watched as the sadness was replaced with something mischievous.

"I hope you're ready to lose." She smirked.

"Don't count on it." He smirked back, very glad to see an emotion on her face that he was familiar with; he didn't like seeing Cana sad.

* * *

Another chapter done! YES!

I don't actually know much about poker, so I decided to end it there. Anyway, the next chapter is kind of a segway into opening night, but its that same day so there's that. A lot of stuff is going to happen on opening night, like the next several chapters is all about that because I made a million and one things occur in that night. But I'm actually really happy with it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating again soon! I can't wait to see what you guys think!


	11. Preparing for Opening Night

Chapter 10, the segway chapter before I open the club. This is going to be fun! So many things are going to happen come chapter 11, but I wanted to go ahead and get chapter 10 on here so I can take more time to re-edit. Anyway lets get this show on the road!

This chapter we see everyone preparing to re-open the club, something happens between Elfman and Evergreen, and Cana gives the newest fairy dancer from friendly advice. Also, a certain blue haired man arrives! Who could it be?

Enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Freed wasn't sure who was more excited; Cana and her fairies or Laxus and his group.

The club was set to reopen and Cana had immediately set out to place phone calls and spread the word that Fairy Tail was going to be opening again. Then she and Mirajane had quickly disappeared with the other dancers to come up with a performance for that evening. Elfman had disappeared as well because the new outfits he and Ever had been working on were being fitted for that night's performance. Freed had to admit that he was excited for when the club would open; he could feel the excitement in his stomach.

"Hey no sitting on your ass." Gajeel ordered as he placed a box of beer on the bar.

"Gajeel have you ever had manners?" Freed asked.

"I have'em, I'm just not about to waste them on you." The taller man remarked.

"You two better behave. I don't want Cana to hear and come chew us all out." Laxus ordered.

Gajeel smirked, "Afraid of your girlfriend, Laxus?"

"She's not my girlfriend, but I sure as hell can sic your pixie on you, how about that?" The blonde countered.

"You leave Shrimp out of this."

"Then leave Cana out of this."

The two men were glaring at one another as Freed watched them, wondering if they even knew that they sounded like protective boyfriends on some level.

"Oi what's up with them?" Bixslow asked as he sat down beside Freed.

"I believe it's a dick measuring contest." Freed replied quietly, hoping neither man would hear him.

Bixslow snickered lowly, wise enough to know that they didn't want Laxus and Gajeel pissed at them.

"Where did the women go?"

"The dancers are backstage and Lisanna is helping I think, either that or she went to run an errand." Freed answered.

"Hey you two better not even consider starting a fight." Makarov ordered as he entered the bar with Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka close behind him.

"Morning everyone." Bisca smiled.

"Hey guys." Alzack greeted.

Little Asuka beamed, "Morning!"

"Good morning." The men chorused.

"What are you doing here so early?" Freed asked curiously.

Bisca smiled excitedly, "I wanted to see the outfits. Are the girls backstage?"

"Go on back." Makarov pointed and the green haired woman rushed backstage, leaving her husband and daughter with the men.

"So what's up smallfry?" Bixslow asked the little girl.

"I'm not small." Asuka pouted.

"You're a little small." Freed smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Daddy and Mommy say that I'm a big girl." Asuka replied.

Alzack grinned at his daughter, "And you are sweetheart, you're just tiny compared to all the grownups."

"I don't want to be small! I want to be big!"

"You'll be big one day." Makarov replied with a smile.

"But I want to be big now!"

Alzack was about to explain to his daughter that she would grow over time, but he was cut off when Laxus lifted the little girl up onto his shoulders. "Now you're big."

Asuka stared down at Laxus with wide eyes before she smiled widely, "Look daddy! I'm big!"

Freed elbowed Bixslow who already had his phone out and was quickly and discreetly taking pictures.

Alzack nodded, "I can see that honey. Make sure you don't move too much, or uncle Laxus is going to drop you."

Freed watched as his old friend quirked an eyebrow in question but the father chose to ignore it as he watched his daughter smile and wave her arms around. Makarov pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures.

"Delete those old man!" Laxus ordered.

"Ha! I never thought I'd see this day. Let me cherish this moment Laxus, I may be dead and gone by the time you actually marry and have kids, if you get married." Makarov snapped.

Laxus just rolled his eyes, "Tch, whatever."

"What did I tell you about talking that way Gramps?" Cana chastised as she stepped out from backstage.

Freed watched as she froze when she caught sight of Asuka sitting on Laxus's shoulders. Freed had to admit, her reaction was somewhat amusing. Her dark eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted as she stared at Laxus and the little girl in shock. After a moment, her shock turned into a pleased smile and she crossed her arms and stood up straighter, enjoying the sight.

Laxus was staring back at her, slowly becoming uncomfortable. Freed could tell because the blonde's ears were slowly starting to redden and his fingers twitched, he normally rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous.

"Look auntie Cana! I'm big now!" Asuka grinned.

"I can see that sweetie."

"Auntie come get me!"

Cana shook her head, "No way sweetie, I think you're alright up there. Just don't let Sparky drop you." She turned to Gramps, "I want copies."

"Don't you dare." Laxus growled at the two as they burst into laughter.

"Hey Bisca, come look at your little girl!" Cana yelled.

The green haired mother poked her head out from backstage and cooed, "Aww! That's so cute! I had no idea you were so good with kids Laxus!"

This caught the attention of the other women and Elfman, who also peered out.

"Wow he is good with kids."

"It's Asuka, she gets along with anyone."

"Hey Laxus you never told us you were good with kids." Evergreen replied.

Freed smirked, "I don't even think he knew."

Laxus threw him a dirty look but he just laughed it off, "You can probably put her down now."

As soon as he said that Asuka wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck, "No I don't wanna be small again!"

The all laughed at the little girl and Laxus who was now trying to pry her hands off his neck, "Come on kid, if you don't get down I'm never carrying you like this again."

"If I stay here you never have to pick me up again."

"She's a smart one." Bixslow whistled.

Alzack chuckled, "Oh yeah, she's an evil genius."

Cana seemed to take pity on Laxus and approached the man, "Asuka, sweetheart, Sparky has to get back to work now."

"But I wanna be big."

"Well you can be big another time, right now he has to get some work done for auntie and you don't want auntie to get upset at Sparky, now do you?"

Freed shook his head in amusement when Laxus glowered at the brunette for repeated use of that nickname. The man hated nicknames, but for whatever reason, Laxus couldn't seem to find the words to order Cana to stop calling him that. Freed knew the reason, he just knew it was entertaining as hell that Laxus was either pretending not to know or was choosing to ignore it.

Asuka looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Can I go backstage with you?"

"Sure. Now come on." Cana reached up for the little girl, and since Laxus was taller than Cana, the man had to bend down to allow Cana to reach her.

Bixslow quickly snapped another picture, this time trying really hard not to laugh, because the position left Laxus with a very nice top view of Cana's breasts. If the brunette noticed she didn't react, but Laxus did. The green haired man watched with interest as his friend's ears turned a dark shade of red and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Let's go auntie! I want to help too!"

"We're going. Finish setting up boys." Cana threw over her shoulder, her eyes lingering on Laxus who was refusing to meet her gaze. He didn't catch the smirk on the brunette's face, but Freed did. 'That little minx! She did that on purpose!' The man grinned sadistically; Laxus had finally met his match.

* * *

Evergreen was thrilled. Fairy Tail was going to be opening again and she was going to dance! The excitement bubbled in her stomach as her heart pounded. A small smile pulled at her lips.

"What's with the smile?" Elfman asked as he finished looking at her outfit.

"I'm excited, that's all." She replied quickly.

He chuckled at her, "You love dancing about as much as the other fairies. It's cute to see you all worked up about it."

Evergreen blushed at his comment, and Elfman did as well the second he figured out what he said.

He stepped back to admire his work and nodded with a pleased smile, "It looks good on you."

Evergreen turned to the mirror and nodded in agreement. The entire outfit was nude, creating the illusion that she was naked, but there was green material that reflected the light and it ran the length of the dress, covering her breasts and accentuating her curves. Her eyes were drawn to the slit that went up to her hips, leaving her legs bare like all the other girls.

She saw Elfman watching her and she turned back to face him, "So I guess you approve of how I look?"

"The dress is excellently made." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about the dress."

His blue eyes flew to her brown eyes and they stared at one another, before Evergreen made the first move. She reached for his cheek, and he slowly met her halfway, since he was much taller than her. Her hand cupped his cheek and he covered her hand with his much larger one.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Her smile was brilliant and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Ever have you-Oh." Wendy blushed seeing that she was interrupting an intimate moment.

The two jumped apart and Evergreen flipped her hair over her shoulder, desperately fighting the blush on her cheeks.

"What did you need Wendy?"

The blue haired young woman blushed, "I was wondering if you had seen my phone."

"No I haven't. Did you check your locker?" the brunette suggested.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah but it wasn't in my purse. Oh well, maybe one of the others found it. Sorry for interrupting."

"Nothing was going on." Ever yelled after the girl, not noticing the frown on Elfman's face.

"Right well I need to go see what's going on in the front. They might need my help." Elfman replied.

"You're leaving?" Ever asked, surprised that he would leave so quickly.

"Yeah. Nothing's going on, right?" He asked, hurt obvious in his voice as he left her backstage.

She realized that in her hurry to cover up whatever was about to happen between her and Elfman, she had hurt the man. She forgot that despite his size he was a very sensitive man and she loved that about him, now though, she had hurt his feelings and she wasn't sure where to go with it.

"That was really bad." Cana replied as she stepped out of the shadows causing Evergreen to jump in fear.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I was waiting to talk to Elfman, but you both forgot that I was here. Anyway, you're going to need to fix that pretty soon. He's a sweet guy, and I've known him so long that he's like my brother. I hate to see him sad. Besides, if you hurt him you'll have Mirajane on your ass."

Evergreen froze in fear at the mention of the angry older Strauss sibling.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Cana countered as she fiddled with her own dress.

Each of the nude dresses was decorated with a different color, but Cana's was different than the other girls'; hers had black lace.

"He'll forgive you though, that's the kind of man Elfman is. If you want to be with him, don't hesitate and screw what other people think. If he makes you happy and you make him happy, then screw everyone else." The darker haired woman replied.

"I've had boyfriends before, but not anyone like Elfman."

Cana nodded, "He's one of a kind. Are you more concerned about what your trio of body guards will think?"

"Why do you ask?"

"From the stories I've heard from Gramps, you grew up with them and they're the oldest friends you've ever had. For whatever reason you guys are attached at the hip. You guys are going to have to separate at some point, it's the same with the Strauss siblings. If Mira ever finds a guy, she's going to marry him and leave her siblings, but she's not going to abandon them. If you date Elfman and you guys last, neither of you are abandoning the people you've spent your entire life with. That's not how family works."

Evergreen fiddled with her hair as she let Cana's words sink in, "I'm not sure what I'm afraid of."

"Can I give you some advice?" Cana asked, not wanting to intrude on the woman any more than necessary, since Ever was still technically new to the group. Cana knew that her advice and help could often be too much for certain people to take in at once.

"You've known Elfman the longest, outside of his siblings. I don't really want to talk to them, I don't want them to tell Elfman to stay away from me."

"Mira and Lisanna aren't like that, none of them are. You can tell because they don't try and force Lisanna away from Bixslow, and I don't care how much they argue, those two are practically a couple. All they have ever wanted for each other is happiness. You know Laxus, Freed, and Bixslow better than I do, so you can judge their reactions better. You also know how to handle them if needed. They love you, they're your friends and your family, sure they'll tease you, but that's what family does." Cana smiled at her, "Figure out what you want first. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"How do you always know what to say?" Evergreen asked with a small smile.

Cana's smile widened but her eyes became sad as she shrugged, "I think about what my mom would say in this kind of situation."

"She sounds like a smart woman."

"You would've loved her, and she would've loved you."

"Thanks Cana."

"No problem Ever. The doors will be opening soon, be prepared to dance your heart out tonight."

Evergreen nodded, the excitement returned to her stomach and her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Wendy was growing more and more concerned. Her cell phone was missing and she had looked everywhere for it, the doors were going to open soon and she had to be back at her station in a few minutes, and with her phone missing she had no idea if Romeo had even left Hargeon yet.

"Hey what's the matter Wendy?" Macao asked, surveying his son's girlfriend with concern.

"I can't find my phone. I have no idea if Romeo has left yet. Have you heard from him?" She asked worriedly.

Macao shook his head, "Not yet, but don't worry, we'll find your phone."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Wakaba added.

"I know I just, I can't wait to see him." Wendy replied with a shy smile.

Macao nodded with a smile as he hugged her, "I know what you mean kiddo. Go ahead and head to your station. Wakaba and I will look for your phone."

"Thanks." Wendy replied and rushed off.

Makarov shook his head, "You have her phone, don't you?"

Macao grinned and pulled it out of his pocket, "Yep. Everything is going according to plan."

"You know, Cana has no idea this is going on."

"Yep. If we tell her, then it won't be a secret." Wakaba countered.

"Well if everything goes well she won't have a problem with it." The older man replied as he drank his beer.

"If what goes well Gramps?" Kinana asked as she brought two beers for Macao and Wakaba.

"Nothing to worry about child." He replied.

"When you say things like that, I worry more." Laxus replied as he approached the bar with Gajeel, both of them carrying kegs to place behind the bar. They were expecting a large crowd tonight.

"We learned to just ignore it." Gray replied as he lifted a row of mugs and glasses onto the bar. "Hey Kinana these have been cleaned already."

"Great. We can stack them up neatly on the other side and pull them out as needed. You guys did a great job on the basement by the way." Kinana smiled at Gajeel and Laxus.

"With Shrimp's plan, there was no way it couldn't work." Gajeel replied, knowing that Levy had designed the plans for the basement herself taking every little thing into account.

"Don't I know it. Her inventory skills are amazing. She's part of the reason everything is so organized."

Reedus approached the bar, "I'm ready to open the doors boss, seems like there's quite a bit of excitement now that the place is open again. We've got a line! A line boss! Cana would be thrilled to hear it!"

"She and the other fairies are refusing to step out form backstage until after their dance. They're ready to welcome everyone back with a bang." Gray smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Open the doors! Let's get this party started!" Makarov cheered.

"YEAH!" Elfman, Lisanna, Kiana, Jet, Droy, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, and Reedus cheered.

"All of you are crazy." Laxus replied.

"Start the music Wendy!" Gray yelled at the younger woman.

She responded with a brilliant smile and a thumbs up before the music started blaring through the club. The lights dimmed and the colored lights turned on, shining the room in different shades of color. The sound of people talking and cheering grew louder as people began to fill the club. Makarov grinned as people filed in, waving in greeting to the employees. He found his eyes drawn to his grandson who probably didn't realize that there was a smile on his face as well. He could see the excitement on everyone's faces, he could see that his grandson was slowly growing more and more attached to the club and its employees.

"Makarov!" A deep voice greeted and the old man turned to grin at the blue haired man that entered.

"Jellal, Erza didn't mention that you were going to visit."

"She doesn't know." The man answered with a small smile.

"It's good that you're here. She'll love to see you."

"If she doesn't kill me first." The man replied.

"Nah, Erza loves you too much. Pull up a seat Jellal, get a beer." Macao replied, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Jellal replied as he sat down.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, Erza is my girlfriend." He answered.

"Laxus is my grandson, he and his friends recently started working here." Makarov answered.

The blue haired man nodded, "It's a great place to work. Where did you guys get your tattoos?"

"You have the tattoo?" Freed asked, surprised as he showed up at the bar.

"Everyone who works or has worked at Fairy Tail has the tattoo. Mine's on my arm." Jellal explained gesturing to his right arm.

"They haven't fully understood what Fairy Tail means, Jellal." Makarov replied.

This seemed to surprise the blue haired man because his eyes widened and he looked at the newcomers in shock, "Seriously?"

"Why does everyone react that way?" Bixslow demanded.

Jellal shook his head, "You'll understand eventually."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Natsu replied.

Jellal laughed, "Because it's true."

Makarov nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the crowd that was slowly growing, "Tonight is going to be a good night."

* * *

Fairy Tail opens next chapter!

I can't believe I went so many chapters without mentioning Jellal! Geez, its almost like I forgot him...(which I kinda did. in my head he was already around I just kept forgetting that you guys don't actually live in my head.)

Anyway let me know what you guys think! The next chapter should be up in a few days. I'm hoping to have the chapter where Laxus and Bacchus meet written soon. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	12. Fairy Tail Re-Opens Part 1

Here is Chapter 11! This is when all the excitement begins. There are a million and one things happening all at once starting in this chapter! Fairy Tail is open again! :D

This chapter, the Fairies take the stage once more, something is going on behind the scenes, new, but familiar names and faces show up, and Cana is suspicious!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

There is a certain level of excitement that bubbles up when you're about to do something you love. At least that's what Erza had figured out over the years. Dancing was not something that she believed would be beneficial to her, nor would it be something she ever thought she would choose to do, but she was very glad that she was wrong. Dancing was something she loved, and working at Fairy Tail allowed her to find the family she always wished she had growing up; plus dancing released all of her pent up energy.

The red head bounced on her heels, excitement building in her as she heard the cheers as the club filled and the sound of music boomed through the building. Her brown eyes darted around her fellow dancers and saw the same excitement and energy in them as well. Cana was shining the brightest though, and Erza understood why.

This place was all she had left of Cornelia, and as long as Fairy Tail was running smoothly, Cana felt close to her mother. The brunette turned around and threw a smile at her fellow dancers and friends, "This is it ladies. Let's bring the party."

Erza felt a chill run through her as their song started to play and the curtains began to open.

"Let's show them that the fairies still got it."

_I can tell that you're a sinner  
From behind your angel eyes  
A beautiful deceiver  
But I can handle anything you try_

The curtain opened and cheers erupted in the club as the music boomed around them and the fairies were shining on the stage. Makarov cheered with the crowd, knowing that his girls were feeling the adrenaline and the butterflies that came with their dancing.

_Your fingers on my trigger  
You play it like a winner  
You're pulling me tight_

"Go big sis!" Lisanna cheered as she watched Mira dance, a dazzling smile on her face. The youngest Strauss sibling loved seeing her friends dance, they were amazing and seemed to stir something in everyone that watched them, like they were watching art happen.

_Let's stop talking about it  
Just stop thinking about it  
Let's get crazy about it_

"Tear up the dance floor Luce!" Natsu cheered, grinning like an idiot as he watched his friends dance. He could see that Lucy was enjoying herself and the cheers from the crowd seemed to make her smile brighter. He had no idea how that was possible, but he wasn't about to complain; he loved her smile.

_I got you now  
I'm gonna take you to the edge tonight  
I, I'll show you how  
So won't you come with me tonight  
Come with me tonight, oh oh oh  
Come with me tonight_

"Look at your girl go!" Macao yelled over the music to Jellal. The man chuckled, his eyes never leaving his beautiful girlfriend, his eyes especially drawn to her hips that were swaying seductively. God he had missed her. His attention was pulled back to her face as he caught her gaze and saw her eyes widen in surprise before her smile widened.

_There's no limit to forever  
And there's no ceiling in the sky  
We'll hit the finish line together  
Way beyond the morning light_

Gajeel felt a rough hand clap his shoulder and he turned to meet Lily's knowing gaze. The red eyed man shrugged off the hand but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to Levy, who was shining on stage in her dress, decorated with silver that reflected the light and emphasized the hips he loved.

"You'd be good for her, just don't break her heart." Lily stated over the music, watching his friend and surrogate sister dance.

"I would never do that." Gajeel answered after a while.

Lily nodded, "I know."

_Your fingers on the trigger  
You play it like a winner  
You're pulling me tight_

_Let's stop talking about it  
Just stop thinking about it  
Let's get crazy about it_

Elfman watched Evergreen dance, her entire body swayed so quickly but fluidly, it's like she was born to dance, and the white haired man was pretty sure that she was. The lights shined on her and her dress hugged every curve just as he knew it would. Somewhere in the last few weeks, he'd fallen for the woman, but now he was concerned that she didn't feel the same. Watching her dance though, it was obvious what he loved about her.

_I got you now  
I'm gonna take you to the edge tonight  
I, I'll show you how  
So won't you come with me tonight  
Come with me tonight, oh oh oh  
Come with me tonight_

_Oh oh oh  
Tonight, Tonight  
Come with me tonight_

Gray grinned as Juvia danced, her figure illuminated by the light that was reflected off the white material of her dress. She was beautiful. Her smile reached her eyes and she was rocking to the beat, swaying when necessary and never missing a step. Gray had worked with Cana and the others for years, and he never got tired of watching them dance; of watching Juvia dance. It was like nothing else mattered to her, except what she felt when she danced.

_Tonight,  
Come with me  
Come with me  
Come with me  
Tonight,  
Come with me  
Tonight  
Come with me_

The second Laxus had seen Cana the first night, he knew that she was something else. Now though, he wasn't sure what the hell it was, but as he watched her dance, he knew he was more attracted to her now than he had been during her porn dance. The brunette dropped with the beat and swayed her hips seductively without trying to appear that way. She controlled a room with just her presence and she kept his attention with every move, every quirk of her lips. He met her gaze as she danced, her eyes never leaving his as her smile grew.

_Are you coming?_

Backstage, several bodies were moving around quickly, rushing to put something together quickly and quietly, taking care not to be seen.

_I got you now  
I'm gonna take you to the edge tonight  
I, I'll show you how,  
So won't you come with me tonight, oh oh oh  
Come with me tonight, oh oh oh  
Come with me tonight  
Come with me tonight  
Come with me tonight_

Makarov cheered with everyone else as the song ended, the fairies were posing on stage and they were breathing heavily, more from the excitement than exhaustion. After all, it was only one song.

"Hey Gramps!" A loud voice yelled through the crowd.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" Gray asked curiously.

"We just got into town and were wondering why no one showed up at the airport to collect us." Carla replied, flipping her dark locks over her shoulder as she glared at the people before her.

"We had no idea you would be here." Lisanna replied.

"Really? Well I guess I can forgive you then. It simply means it wasn't your fault we were waiting forever. What's this about Fairy Tail re-opening?" The woman asked.

"We were closed for renovations. Now we're open. Can't you tell?" Macao grinned as he chugged his beer.

"It looks great!"

"Where's Wendy?"

"She's at her station Carla, just wait. The fairies have one more dance." Wakaba answered.

_Let all the heat pour down  
I'm good as long as he's around  
He lets me wear the crown  
I do my best to make him proud_

"How are they not tired after the first fast song they performed!" Natsu asked in amazement.

"Natsu, those are women who have dedicated their lives and bodies to being dancers. They don't get tired after one song." Wakaba answered with a grin.

_Now all my super ladies  
I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi  
Rock your body, rock your body,  
Dance for you papi_

"How do they even move those muscles? I mean, it's hot as hell, but damn. Is that natural?" Bixslow asked, his mouth watering as he watched them. Several angry glares were directed at the blue haired man but Lisanna reached him first.

"Stop drooling over my sister and friends. It's disturbing." Lisanna snapped.

"Hey can you dance like them?" Bixslow asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lisanna smirked, winking at him before she walked off to complete another order, his eyes following her the entire time.

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care  
Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh oh oh oh oh _

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi  
Rock your body, rock your body  
Dance for your papi, oh oh oh oh oh _

_My rock is shining bright  
Even if he ain't by my side  
He makes sure that I glow  
I make sure everybody knows_

"Isn't papi Spanish for daddy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but in this case its being used as slang." Freed replied.

"Meaning?"

"In this case, 'papi' is referring to the man the woman is in love with. Its occasionally used as a term of endearment, although usually its slang." Freed replied.

_Now all my super ladies  
I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi  
Rock your body, rock your body  
Dance for your papi_

"So technically, the girls could be using this song as a hidden message?" Natsu asked.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well, it could, right? I mean, assuming they each have someone that they want to be with and they genuinely feel the way the song is explaining." The pink haired man replied.

Makarov looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's a possibility, but the only two people we can count for sure as knowing who they are dancing for, are Juvia and Erza."

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care  
Put your hands up in the air, air, air oh oh oh oh oh _

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi  
Rock your body, rock your body  
Dance for your papi_

Carla rolled her eyes, "Or they're just dancing. It's a song, you know how Cana feels about upbeat songs that get people on the dance floor. There are just as many people dancing as there are ogling them on stage."

"You sound so upset by that Carla." Kinana laughed.

"It's degrading. I hope Wendy never ends up on that stage."

"They're up there because they love what they do. Don't treat them like they're strippers when they obviously aren't." Laxus growled, making the woman jump.

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care  
Put your hands up in the air, air, air oh oh oh oh oh _

_Step up, step up  
Let your hair down  
Pop, drop, and lock  
It go all out  
If if he rocks  
Tear up the crowd  
Dance for your papi_

Laxus watched the fairies dance, but his eyes always came back to Cana, just like the first night he ever saw her dance. She shined brighter than the other fairies, her smile just seemed brighter and it made her eyes shine. His eyes followed her hips as they swayed and down to her creamy legs where they peeked in and out of that terrible excuse for clothing. Naturally as a man, he loved the lace she was wearing, and he did appreciate the slit up to her hip and the illusion that Cana was naked; but she was in front of other men. When the hell did he get so possessive of a woman that he had no claim over?

_Quiérelo, Quiérelo  
Suéltate el pelo  
Levántate y calla seguramente  
Ve con todas  
Si, eres lo máximo  
Azota baldosa  
Baila para tu papi_

Meanwhile backstage:

"Hurry up man! We've got to time this just right!"

"I swear if you try and rush me one more time, I'll just knock you out instead."

_Now all my super ladies  
I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

Gajeel had no idea how Levy was moving in those five inch heels, but he was damn impressed. He had learned that she was normally a klutz, but on stage, it was as if all of that just disappeared. Her legs darted in and out of the slit that reached her hip and he had the sudden need to cover her up and hide her from everyone else's view.

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi,  
Rock your body, rock your body  
Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care  
Put your hands up in the air, air, air, oh oh oh oh oh_

Freed admired Mira's passion, it was obvious in everything she did, but he had come to realize that her passion seemed to shine when she danced and when she did anything for the people she loved. He smiled when her eyes met his and she held his gaze despite her dancing and quick movements. She spun around once, rolling her hips in rhythm with the beat and his breath nearly caught in his throat. Her blue eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint and he smirked at her. She was a minx herself.

_Move your body, move your body  
Dance for your papi  
Rock your body, rock your body  
Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care  
Put your hands up in the air, air, air oh oh oh oh oh._

"Give it up for the fairies of Fairy Tail! What a way to welcome everyone to Fairy Tail's grand opening! Enjoy the company, the music, the dancing, and most importantly, the drinks! I'm Wendy, and I'll be your DJ tonight. I'll be taking a five minute break and then I'll be right back here! Welcome back to Fairy Tail!"

The club erupted in cheers as the curtains closed and the fairies appeared at the bar. They were still breathing pretty heavily, and their cheeks were flushed but they were grinning proudly.

"You girls were amazing." Kinana praised as she brought them water.

"Thanks Kinana." Levy beamed as she took a glass for herself.

"You've got some decent moves, Shrimp." Gajeel teased as he came up behind her.

She blushed prettily, her already flushed cheeks turning slightly darker before she smiled up at him, "I'm glad you liked the show."

"You did great Luce!" Natsu grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Natsu."

"You were alright." Happy smirked at her, causing her to shriek in happiness.

She hugged the young man, "When did you and Carla get in?"

"Hours ago, but no one showed up to get us." Carla replied, eyeing Lucy carefully before she turned her attention to Wendy.

The blue haired woman hugged the brunette, "What about Romeo?"

Carla frowned, "He couldn't make it. Something about school and a late assignment or something. He tried calling you."

Wendy sighed, "I haven't seen my phone all day. I was sure I brought it with me, but I haven't found it anywhere. Its probably at my apartment."

"What on earth is it doing there?" Carla demanded.

"I guess I forgot it."

"Don't make her feel worse than she already is Carla." Mirajane replied as she leaned on Freed, using him to take some of the pressure off her heeled feet.

"Jellal, stop sucking face with Erza long enough to greet other people!" Cana yelled, smirking as the two broke apart, one of them looking slightly ashamed and the other looking very annoyed.

"Hello Cana." Jellal replied, his face slightly red.

"Hello Jellal." The brunette smirked as she drank her water.

"Oi, booze boobs!" Bixslow called to Cana trying to get her attention.

She turned to him, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Anyway, can you move those hips that well during sex?"

"Bixslow you can't ask something like that!" Evergreen yelled, mortified that he would, but not really surprised.

"It's an honest question." He replied.

Cana stared at him before leaning towards him and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She fluttered her lashes at him, "Would you like to find out?"

Laxus was between them quicker than anyone, even he, expected and he glared at Bixslow before turning back to Cana, "Don't tease the poor bastard, Cana."

She rolled her eyes, "Chill Sparky, not like I'd actually do anything."

"Oh really?"

"Lisanna already called dibs, and even if she hadn't, I wouldn't go for it. He's not my type." She responded, crossing her arms and smirking at the taller man looming over her.

"Hey losers." A new voice remarked as two women seated themselves at the bar.

"Aquarius? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Quiet girl. Hey Juvia! How are you?" The new blue haired woman asked.

Juvia smiled, "I'm doing well, what are you doing here?"

Before the woman could answer the sound of music coming from stage left caused everyone to turn around as the curtains opened, and the entire club erupted in cheers again; Fairy Tail's band was back.

Aquarius jerked her head towards the band, "That's why."

"Oh hell yes." Gray smirked as he slipped his shirt off and handed it to Juvia, "I'll be back."

"What the hell is going on?" Cana demanded.

"I have no idea." Makarov replied as he began gulping down his beer. No one believed him.

_Hello hello hello_

They watched as Gray leapt on stage and picked up a spare guitar, quickly picking up the song as the crowd cheered even louder.

Lucy sighed, "I guess Loki wanted to make an entrance?"

The pink haired woman who sat with Aquarius nodded, "I'm very sorry Lucy. I would've told you, but I was sworn to secrecy."

"Don't apologize to her Aries." Aquarius replied icily.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone  
The cars are moving like half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

"I didn't know Gray had talent." Natsu chuckled at his own joke.

"He's decently talented." Cana replied, wondering why Loki and the band would arrive without telling her ahead of time. Her eyes darted towards Makarov who was swaying to the music with Macao and Wakaba and drinking his beer. The old man wasn't going to say anything.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

She was so busy paying attention to the three men and glancing back at the band that she didn't notice Laxus until he spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

His warm breath rushed over her skin, causing her to shiver as goosebumps rose on her skin. His voice was low in her ear, and just as rough as before, and it caused a fire to burn in her abdomen. Cana was surprised by the effect he had on her, but she shook it off.

"I'm thinking there's some plotting going on behind my back and I don't like it."

He chuckled lowly and another shiver ran down her spine, "You don't like the plotting or being left out of it?"

She turned to him, using his proximity to catch him off guard, her eyes meeting his as she strained not to glance at his lips. "Both."

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's nowhere to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

"Oh those boys are up to something, I just know it." Erza growled as she glared at the band.

Jellal chuckled, "Just let it go, Erza. Besides, didn't Fairy Tail want to reopen with a bang?"

The red head turned on her boyfriend, her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, "Do you know something Jellal?"

The blue haired man shook his head before pressing a kiss to her temple, "No, now enjoy the show."

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

"Hey Aquarius, why weren't we asked about this?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Loki wanted to keep it a surprise." The woman answered.

"And since when do you listen to Loki?" Erza demanded.

"Scorpio asked her not to say anything." Aries replied shyly, looking away when Aquarius turned to her with a dark look.

_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and its over for you  
Well its gone, gone, baby it's all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and its over for you_

Laxus was still holding Cana's gaze, refusing to look away, to lose the game they were playing. He smirked at her, "You don't like not being in control."

"I have no problem with not being in control, I just don't trust other people sometimes."

"So you have control and trust issues."

He watched as her eyes darted lower, not low enough to stare at his lips, but they darted low before coming back to meet his gaze. They weren't touching, but he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Laxus found that he was itching to touch her.

"When someone has been hurt before, they tend to guard themselves and everything they love." Cana whispered softly, and if not for their close proximity, her voice would have gone unheard.

His gray eyes darted across her face before he responded, "Then why even put yourself on stage to dance?"

This time he knew her eyes finally fell to his lips before she looked up again, her tongue tracing her bottom lip subconsciously before she answered, "Because no matter how many times I've been hurt, the lesson never stuck."

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

Cana wasn't sure who moved first, it could've been her or it could've been Laxus, but she was so glad that no one was paying attention to them.

The second his lips were on hers, Cana felt something stirring within her and she responded to his kiss, adding more pressure to his lips and laying her hand on his chest as his left hand tangled in her hair and his other was on her waist, pulling her closer to him. They were lost in their own world for that moment, before the loud cheering rang around them and Cana remembered herself.

She pulled away from him, her hand over his heart that was beating rapidly in his chest. Her eyes met his and she blushed under his intense gaze. Cana lowered her hand and quickly entwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand before she stepped away from him and cheered with everyone else.

_Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

He watched her, wondering how she could be so calm, but when she glanced back at him over her shoulder, Laxus smirked. She was just as wired as he was. She returned his smirk with one of her own and then her attention went back to the people cheering.

* * *

Loki grinned as he waved at the cheering crowd, "Thank you so much! We missed you all as well! Honestly, when I found out that Fairy Tail was being renovated, the Zodiacs and I knew that we had to be here for the re-opening, you are a fantastic audience! Honestly, we missed you guys during our vacation. I'll let you in on a secret though, not even our lovely boss, Cana, knew that we were showing up tonight. Cana, sweetheart, we love you, please don't kill us. If you have to punch me, not the face love, it's my money maker."

Cana just shook her head as the crowd laughed and cheered some more. Loki waved at her at the bar and she waved at him as well, rolling her eyes as she did. "Jerk!"

"I missed you too!" Loki yelled with a grin as Gray put the guitar down and headed off the stage, "Give us a few minutes to set up for another few performances and then we'll be back here rocking your world!"

The crowd erupted in cheers once more as Loki grinned and led his band offstage towards the bar. Gray greeted the orange haired man with a bro hug, "You're one damn crazy fool. Cana will have your hide for that trick."

"I already picked a spot out on the wall to hang it." Cana commented dryly, her eyes watching the Zodiacs carefully.

"Are you going to punish us?" Virgo asked, her eyes wide.

"If I did you'd only enjoy it." The brunette growled.

"Look at those bodies! I thought Lucy's was perfect, but damn, all the fairies seem to be filling out nicely." Taurus leered, causing several men to stiffen.

"Keep it in your pants, perv." Lucy glowered.

"I'm liking the style ladies, nice job Elfman." Cancer praised as he and Elfman bumped fists.

Loki's eyes traveled up Cana's form, "Cana, sweetheart, you didn't have to dress up for me, but I am not complaining. Your hips and ass look great."

Laxus clenched his fists angrily, but he didn't plan on doing anything, unless the orange haired man touched her.

Cana rolled her eyes, "You're lucky your wife is sitting right there or I'd beat you into the ground, but I don't want Aries to be a widow."

The pink haired woman smirked, "If you did I'd have an excuse to start looking for a new man, one a bit more built than my current husband."

Loki turned to his wife in shock, wondering what happened to her sweet demeanor while everyone else chuckled.

"Looks like you're pushing your luck Loki." Levy teased.

"Don't think I forgot about you lovely, I had to try not to stare as your ass flounced around on stage." Loki growled playfully.

Levy glared at him, but Loki thought nothing of it until the big red eyed man standing near her glowered at him and the orange haired man understood the threat. "Fine you didn't flounce."

"Stop being an ass Loki. One of these days Aries is going to kill you herself." Aquarius remarked.

"I'll have people vouch for me too." The pink haired woman replied dryly as Loki approached her.

"You my lovely wife, are the only one for me." Loki replied as he kissed her head.

"Yes that's why you openly flirt with our friends." She teased back with a smile.

"Well old habits die hard."

"Alright, asshole, enough games, what the hell are you doing here?" Cana demanded.

"We were very hurt that we weren't invited to the re-opening." Scorpio answered.

"You guys were out! I wasn't going to ask you to come back. I was planning a big night for your return." Cana replied.

"Well, we thought this would be a better night. Sorry we didn't tell you Cana." Loki replied, "He guys, let's get back on stage. I promise, only a few more songs and then you can go back to your station Wendy."

The blue haired woman nodded, "Alright."

"Zodiacs, to the stage!" Loki ordered.

Cana watched them go, but her eyes were narrowed suspiciously and her body was tense.

"Something wrong Cana?" Mirajane asked in concern.

The brunette nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Freed asked, also curious by this point.

"Loki apologized."

"So?" Gajeel asked, leaning closer to Levy.

"Loki never apologizes for things like this. He's up to something."

"Come now Cana, you're just upset that he didn't tell you anything." Macao replied as he chugged his beer.

Cana's eyes narrowed at the three men who had been drinking at her bar the entire time, not bothering to greet the band or make eye contact with her since she had gotten off stage.

"You drunk bastards know exactly what's going on! You've been plotting behind my back!"

* * *

Opening night is so busy and filled with excitement! Haha! I love it! Loki and the Zodiacs have a few more songs plus someone else is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter! I'm so excited!

Cana and Laxus finally kissed, but did it really go unnoticed? What does this mean for the bets? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

(I actually hadn't been planning a kiss for them this early, but I ended up writing it in without meaning too. This is only part one of Fairy Tail Re-opening, so there's a lot more happening between the characters. In the chapter that occurs a few days later, you find out that a lot more actually happened other than what I post. We will have some flashbacks!)

Please read and review! I can't wait to see what you guys think!


	13. Fairy Tail Re-Opens Pt 2

Alright here is chapter 12 and part 2 of Fairy Tail reopening. I'm so glad that you all have liked this fic, it makes me really happy. I've been getting questions about Kinana and Cobra, I actually have not met Cobra yet, I don't know much about his character. Granted I don't even know Kinana, but she's working the bar in absence of Mira, but I think after some research and some ideas from you guys I can bring Cobra in. I don't mind.

Someone gave me a great idea for Laxus and Gildarts teaming up to beat up Bacchus and I'm running with that as a possibility. I can make it happen and if I can write it well, it will be here. I have a pretty cool idea for the Harvest Festival.

In this chapter, one more familiar face makes an appearance, Mira puts Freed on the spot, and Laxus and his friends learn a bit more about Fairy Tail and what it means to Cana and the others.

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I did not own the music, those songs belonged to Ricky Martin and Jennifer Lopez.

There are two songs in this chapter, and I am not giving them away yet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mirajane was no fool. Since the first week Laxus had arrived, the white haired woman had been keeping an eye on him and her best friend. She'd known Cana for years, so it was easy to tell that Laxus was perfect for the alcoholic brunette. The white haired woman was also pretty sure something would eventually happen, and she'd been sure to keep her eyes on the pair over the last few weeks. So Mirajane was the only witness to the kiss, at least until she nudged Freed.

His reaction had been brilliant as he stared in awe at first and then he groaned in defeat, realizing that Mirajane had just won the bet.

"How did you even predict that?"

Mirajane just grinned at him, "She's my best friend, it was only a matter of time until she gave in."

"You're a sneaky devil." Freed replied with a shake of his head.

The white haired woman giggled before she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "You love it."

Freed gave her a lopsided grin that she found adorable before they turned their attention back on stage, pretending that they never saw Cana and Laxus kissing.

"You just won $800." Freed whispered.

"I know. Think it's enough for me to take you on a date?" Mira asked innocently.

He turned to her in shock, "I do believe it's appropriate for the man to take the woman on the date."

"Yes, but this woman just won some of your money and she doesn't want to wait another few weeks for you to decide we've known each other long enough for you to finally ask me out." Mirajane teased.

"You are a ridiculously stubborn woman." The green haired man grinned.

She winked at him, "So are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I'll agree to this, Mira, on the condition that I get to plan and pay for the second date." Freed replied.

Mira giggled once more, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I learned from you." Freed whispered before he pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her hair.

* * *

"Honestly Wendy, you shouldn't worry about it anymore. Romeo will call soon and then everything will be alright." Carla replied.

"I know, I just really miss him."

"You don't seem so bothered about the fact that I've been gone just as long and now I'm here." Carla huffed.

"That's not fair Carla, I have missed you, you know that." Wendy replied.

The smaller woman waved her off, "Yes yes, I know. You really need to calm down. He's going to understand if you forgot your phone."

Wendy nodded, "I know. Maybe I should.-"

A familiar tune rang out in the club and everyone slowly became silent. Wendy's eyes widened as a familiar figure walked on stage singing the song that started her relationship with Romeo.

(Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney)

_We're the best of friends  
And we share out secrets  
She knows everything  
That is on my mind  
Oh_

"Oh my God." Wendy whispered as her dark eyes watered and her hands covered her mouth. Romeo was standing on stage, singing that song again. He had that lopsided grin that she loved so much, and he was looking at her, only her, just like the first time he sang for her.

_But lately something changed  
As I lay awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

"Alright, I might not kill them." She heard Cana whisper.

"I can't believe those idiots pulled this off." Lucy replied.

"They had some help." Aquarius dryly retorted.

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
the feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show the way you feel inside_

"That's my boy! He's such a romantic." Macao proudly stated.

"He didn't get that from you." Wakaba smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You can both shut up or I'll hurt you." Erza hissed as Jellal wrapped his arms around her to keep her from fulfilling that threat.

_Oh I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
And every time she's near,  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

"Hey Luce, who's that guy?"

"That's Wendy's boyfriend Romeo. He goes to Hargeon University, he was supposed to be home earlier today, but I guess he was planning on surprising her." The blonde answered.

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show the way you feel inside_

"Oh my God, Wendy, you're crying." Lisanna whispered.

Wendy nodded as the people nearby glanced at her, "I promise these are tears of joy, no need to try and pull Romeo apart." She laughed, "He's such an idiot."

"Yes, but he's your idiot." Carla smirked.

_What would she say?  
I wonder would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait, I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
Cuz she'll never know if you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Romeo was grinning at her and she just smiled back at him.

"I love you Wendy." And the entire crowd awed at them making her blush at being the center of attention.

He chuckled slightly, "The shows not ever yet, so give me a moment, alright?"

Wendy nodded, "One moment."

"Oh Wendy you're so lucky to have Romeo." Juvia giggled.

"I know, he's pretty amazing when he's not driving me insane."

"That boy sure can get himself out of trouble though." Erza replied as she shook her head.

"It's because he knows how to make Wendy smile." Happy teased.

The blue haired young woman laughed, "It's true."

"I told you that Wendy had a cute love story, Ever." Levy informed the brunette.

"I can see that. You've got quite a catch Wendy." Evergreen smiled.

The music started again and they all faced the stage again. Wendy wasn't sure what it was about Romeo, but he could make her happier than she ever imagined, and he had done that every day since they became friends, and even more so once they started dating. She considered herself lucky, because she wasn't sure how many men would get up on stage and sing their feelings to the one they love in front of an entire crowd of people.

(Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face,  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

His eyes were on her and not once did he look away from her, as if she were the only person in the room, as if only she mattered.

She could vaguely hear the whispers of her friends.

"Damn. The kid is good."

"Hush Gajeel!" Levy scolded, her own tears obvious by the way her voice wavered.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

What had she done to make this man love her so much? What had she done to deserve it? Her tears weren't of sadness; they were a mixture of joy and love as her heart ached with how much she loved him.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Wendy heard her friends gasp, she felt her own heart leap into her throat at what the song implied. Hope rose in her chest as her heart began to beat rapidly, and her tears fell faster.

"The waterworks are really starting now." Carla whispered.

"He loooooves her!" Happy laughed.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Romeo leapt off the stage, still singing as Loki sang along and the band continued to play. The crowd parted to let him pass, clearing a way straight to her. He was walking towards her now, his eyes never leaving hers and that smile she loved was bright and just for her. He was a few feet away from her but then he stopped.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my,  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

He pulled something out of his pocket as he dropped to one knee, and Wendy felt her heart stop.

_Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
Please tell me you'll stay, _

Wendy ran to him, and he got up quickly opening his arms to catch her as he continued the note, but he was silenced when Wendy kissed him. The crowd erupted in cheers as Loki and the Zodiacs continued the song.

_Woah, Stay, woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

She poured every ounce of love she had for him into that kiss, hoping that he understood what she was trying to tell him. He pulled away from her and wiped her tears away with a gentle smile as he whispered, "I love you so much Wendy."

"I love you too." She whispered grinning through her tears.

Romeo pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand, and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Her eyes widened at the sight of the princess cut diamond as the cool metal of the band fit snugly on her ring finger.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She looked up at him, "You're an idiot."

Romeo chuckled, "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Ladies and gentlemen, give another warm, loud, round of applause for Romeo and Wendy! She said yes! She said yes!" Loki cheered as the crowd went wild.

Wendy blushed as she was once again the center of attention and she buried her head in Romeo's chest as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss to her hair, "I've got you."

"Alright everyone, let's give the couple a few minutes with their friends. Loki, you keep the audience entertained with your music until Wendy is ready to head back to her station." Cana ordered.

"Of course babe." Loki winked.

Cana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as Romeo and Wendy followed her to the bar.

Macao pulled his son and future daughter in law into his arms as he hugged them both, kissing their heads quickly as he grinned at them, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm proud of you kids. Both of you."

"Love you too dad." Romeo laughed at his father, ignoring the embarrassment at being kissed by his old man.

"I'm finally gonna have a daughter! Don't you dare hurt her or I'm going to kick your ass!" Macao yelled at Romeo.

"I'm your son! How much have you had to drink?" Romeo demanded as he shoved his father away from him.

Wendy giggled at the older man, "Thanks dad."

Macao's tears finally fell as he pulled Wendy to him and hugged her, "I have such a sweet daughter, she's so perfect!"

"Alright, that's enough old man. You've been watching over her while I've been gone, now give her back." Romeo growled as he pried his father's arms off his fiancée and pulled her towards him.

"Alright, tone it down Macao. The rest of us would love to hug Romeo." Erza replied as she pulled the young man into a hug before she punched his arm making him wince. "Don't ever make us think that Loki is plotting something ever again. And congrats on the engagement."

"Damn Erza, you've got your priorities all weird." Romeo replied as he rubbed his arm.

Jellal pulled the red head toward him and he clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Congratulations Romeo. Take care of Wendy or you'll have some very angry women on your hands."

Romeo paled as the fairies gave him sweet smiles that he knew were hiding how evil they could actually be.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid of us, Romeo." Mirajane replied with a smile, but her eyes narrowed dangerously and there was a dark look on her face, "Unless you break her heart, we will break you."

Cana laughed, "I'm partial to you kiddo, but there is no way I'm stepping between you and Mirajane if you hurt Wendy. But I'm proud of you Romeo, and I'm also very happy for the both of you." Her dark eyes narrowed, "But if you pull a stunt like this behind my back again I will break you myself. No one plots behind my back, regardless of the reason."

"Guys this is a happy occasion! Stop scaring Romeo." Levy replied as she hugged the newly engaged couple.

Lucy smiled at them, "Way to go guys."

"This calls for a celebration! Free drinks all around!" Makarov cheered and Kinana, Gray, and Lisanna grinned and the three started placing drinks on trays and serving them to the crowd.

Cana smirked at Freed and Bixslow, "You heard Gramps. Drinks for everyone!"

Mirajane giggled as she helped fill two trays and handed them to the two men, "Get out there!"

"Gajeel take this to the second floor." Levy handed him a tray.

"Why me?"

"You have to do something." She laughed.

"The same goes for you Natsu." Lucy replied as she placed a tray in his hand.

Cana smirked at Laxus who rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He took the tray she set up and headed for the second floor.

The brunette watched him go, a small smile tugging at her lips, secretly very glad that the kiss hadn't changed anything between them. She frowned as she realized that they would probably have to talk about it eventually, and she wasn't sure what she would say.

"Don't overthink that kiss too much or you'll scare yourself." Mira warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mira." Cana scowled.

The white haired woman laughed, "Of course you don't. I have a date with Freed tomorrow night."

Cana's eyes widened but she smiled after a moment, "Cute."

Mirajane smiled, "I'm glad you approve. I approve."

Cana turned to the white haired woman who smiled at her and Cana smiled back, "Me too."

* * *

Laxus was pretty sure that the club was probably going to have to close for a few days again just to restock on alcohol. After every one of legal age had been served a free drink, orders had been pouring in for more. Apparently Fairy Tail had been sorely missed by Magnolia.

He heard Cana's laughter and his gray eyes landed on her, smirking to himself as he watched her. Kissing Cana had not been planned, but he did not regret it for a moment. She was a challenge, fiery and stubborn, a woman who could keep up with him and would challenge him at every turn. One night stands were one thing, and he'd had several while he was traveling, but Cana, she wasn't the kind of woman someone should degrade by making her a one night stand.

Her eyes met his and she winked playfully at him before turning away from him and laughing at something Macao said. Laxus shook his head as he took another drink from his beer.

"You better not be planning a one night stand with Cana, Laxus," Makarov replied as he sat beside his grandson.

"I don't know what you're talking about old man."

"No one else witnessed your little moment with her, except for Mira and Freed. You should know that I love Cana as if she were my own, and I love her just as much as I love you. She's been through a lot of pain, Laxus, just like you have, but she didn't run away when things got tough."

"I didn't run old man."

"I don't mean that in a negative way, Laxus. You turned eighteen and you went out and saw the world, you got to see things most of the people who come here will never have a chance to see. I wish she could go out and see the world, to see past the dream that Cornelia left behind, but she's holding on to all that's left of her mother because there's never been anyone else for her. Traveling scares her because she's afraid it will make her like her father, that she'll forget what home is, and that she'll never have that again." Makarov took a drink of his beer and glanced around the bar, smiling as he saw his children getting along.

Laxus glanced back at Cana and saw her smiling at something someone said, "Would she even want to go?"

"When she was little, she dreamed about traveling with her father, but she never mentioned it to Cornelia. She didn't want her mother upset, besides by then Cornelia was already sick. Fairy Tail was taking off, and Cana was in love with this place. She has a big heart Laxus, you can tell just by looking around you. Everyone who has ever come here in need, she's helped them, and they've helped her in return, but we all want her to be happy. If you try being with Cana, do it because you're going to love her, don't use her for sex. You will never find another woman like her." Makarov replied.

"What in the world are you boys talking about that has you looking so damn serious?" Cana asked as she approached, leaning against Laxus.

"We're discussing whether or not we'll be open tomorrow because of how much alcohol is being consumed." Laxus answered.

Cana giggled, "We have to close. Mira has a date tomorrow. Don't tell anyone yet." She whispered and Laxus smirked as he realized she was tipsy.

"Who does she have a date with?" He asked.

Her eyes flashed and she grinned, "It's a secret."

He laughed, "You aren't tipsy at all are you?"

Her smile widened and she laughed, "Not even close, Sparky."

"Don't call me that." He growled, but his usual intensity was missing from his voice and it made her smirk slightly but she didn't say anything.

Makarov watched them interact and he felt his heart swell with pride. His grandson was a good man, it was there, just under the surface, only ever revealing itself in little things and someone like Cana could bring it out. Cana, she was a spitfire, cunning, stubborn, and unwilling to admit defeat, but the little girl Cana used to be, still hadn't gone; Cana was still holding onto that little girl as she tried to move on. Laxus could help her let go, could be her reason for letting go.

* * *

The club was filled with energy and music and people who loved Fairy Tail. Cana loved it, loved everything about her club and the people in it. She sipped her gin and tonic, choosing to stay away from her typical stronger alcohols, in order to enjoy the club's first night reopening. She leaned her body against Laxus, using the alcohol as an excuse to be close to the man.

Her eyes darted across the club, watching as people danced, talked, and laughed. This is what Fairy Tail was all about. A small smile graced her lips, happiness bubbling within her. The happiness turned melted away quickly, making her stomach churn. Movement had caught her attention just out of the corner of her eye and she turned her full attention to it.

She could see a woman, her hair was long and pink, and her eyes were scared. She looked extremely uncomfortable as a man wrapped his hand around her waist possessively and he kissed her cheek. Cana couldn't recognize him, which meant that he was new to her club; meaning he didn't know the rules of Fairy Tail.

Cana put her drink down as she stood up straight, her eyes narrowed dangerously, she locked eyes with Erza and Mirajane before she gestured towards the stage and walked off. Mira and Erza quickly followed her, and their rush was caught by Lucy and Levy who also glanced around before they rushed off after their fellow fairies. Gray and Elfman seemed to notice as well, and the dark haired man tapped Juvia on the shoulder and pointed after the others. The blue haired woman nodded and followed them.

"I'm going to get Lily." Elfman replied as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What happened to Mira?" Freed asked.

Laxus shrugged, he had noticed the second Cana stopped leaning against him, but he had no idea what she had noticed that had her running off.

"Did I miss a dance cue or something?" Evergreen asked as she approached.

"Just wait." Makarov ordered, staring into the crowd.

Lisanna had rushed off to speak to Wendy and Romeo at the DJ station and was telling them something that had them looking around quickly before Wendy shut off the music, causing the entire club to groan and look around in confusion.

Cana stood on stage with a mic in front of her, and her dark eyes narrowed dangerously, her fairies were standing behind her with equally dark looks on their faces.

"Hey you in the back, let her go."

A light searched the crowd before stopping on a couple, the woman appearing to be very uncomfortable with the man holding her. The woman was terrified and the man looked angry. "Mind your own business, booze bitch."

"How long did it take you to come up with that one." Erza snarled.

"She is my business because she's in my club. I don't turn away when something bad is happening to any of my customers. This is my club and you're making her uncomfortable. I don't like it." Cana replied icily.

"My relationship with Beth is none of your concern, now fuck off." He ordered.

Her eyes narrowed, "Obviously you're new here and don't know the rules. Let me explain them to you. Fairy Tail is a place to hang out, a place for friends to meet for drinks, enjoy the music and dancing. It's a place where the regulars are like family and whenever they want to talk or need advice we're here. Fairy Tail is everyone's home away from home, a place where you're never judged. Fairy Tail looks after their own."

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you, bitch, so listen carefully. Fuck off." The man growled.

Laxus glared at the man before turning back to Cana, intent on asking her what she intended to do with the jackass, but he never got the chance. Cana was standing in stage, her right hand in the air with her index finger pointing up, the back of her hand facing the crowd. The other fairies had followed suit and as Laxus looked around, he noticed the other employees doing the same. Wendy, Romeo, and Lisanna were standing at the DJ station with their hands raised, Gray, Kinana, and Makarov were standing onto the bar in the same stance, Lily, Elfman, Jet and Droy had slowly been approaching the couple and they were also standing the same way, the band and Reedus were making the motion.

A memory from his childhood surfaced as he watched them all.

"_Why can't I stay with you Gramps?" _

"_I'm sorry Laxus, but your father is refusing to let you stay with me any longer. I'll see you again soon though, alright?" _

_Little Laxus nodded, "Yeah." _

"_Hey, don't be sad, it'll get better. I promise. I'll always be looking out for you." _

"_But how will you know if I see you?" _

_Makarov was thrown off but he smiled, "I'll just know." _

_Little Laxus grinned, "I know! I'll do this!" _

_Laxus threw his right hand in the air and he grinned at his grandfather._

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It's a message! It means that even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way!" _

"This sign was once explained to me as a message, and I took that message to heart and I made it a promise. This means that even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way; I'm looking out for you. This means that everyone who comes to Fairy Tail has someone looking out for them, helping them, guiding them. When you're in Fairy Tail you're never alone and you're always safe. So I'm going to ask you one last time. Let her go." Cana growled.

Laxus looked around the club before he turned his attention back to the man in question. Slowly, everyone in the club had mimicked Cana's stance and they were all staring the man down.

He scoffed, "Fine keep the bitch." He tossed her into the crowd that quickly engulfed her in order to protect her.

"Get out." Cana ordered.

He grunted but headed for the door, the crowd parting for him as he walked. No one spoke or moved until he was out the door and club erupted in cheers.

"People, let that be a reminder of the rules of Fairy Tail, no one in this club will be taken advantage of, no one will be harmed, and no one messes with Fairy Tail!" Cana yelled and the club erupted in cheers once more, this time chanting "Fairy Tail".

Laxus watched as Lisanna led the woman to the bar where Kinana handed her a glass of water and began to speak to her. He turned his attention back to his friends who were all staring at him already, the question repeated in each of their eyes.

He refused to answer it yet, instead he looked at his grandfather who was sitting on the bar once more drinking a beer.

"Old man, what did we just witness?" Laxus asked.

Makarov studied his grandson and his friends, knowing that the blonde would understand that Cana learned about that sign from him. Instead of mentioning it, he answered his grandson with another question, "Do you understand now?"

Laxus didn't answer quickly, but he held his grandfather's gaze when he did answer, "Yes."

* * *

I loved writing Romeo and Wendy. I had his part written for a while. It made me ridiculously happy. Mira asked Freed on a date! YAY! :D

No one messes with Fairy Tail! I love that aspect of the anime so much that I had to find a way to include it in this story. I hope you guys liked that.

Once again, I've been asked about CobraxKinana, and I don't really know anything about them as a couple or as individuals, other than Kinana works at the bar. If you guys have ideas, feel free to let me know and I will research and see if I can work him in.

Also in one of the future chapters, Gildarts arrives. I've already written a small part for him and I'm excited.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see what you guys thought of it.


	14. Drama, Bets, and Whips

Hey guys. I'm sorry its been a few days, but I've been busy with life and life is frustrating sometimes. Anyway, I haven't had much time to update and I was dealing with a bit of writer's block because I needed a segway chapter and I didn't want to just jump into another chapter with a lot of excitement happening. I have the exciting ideas down for the next few chapters, but I need chapters like this one to catch everyone up and to fill in some blanks.

This chapter has a bit of drama and more romance moments for certain couples. Some bets are discussed and whips are mentioned. I'm getting closer to bringing Gildarts into the story and I'm closer to the Harvest Festival. I hope you guys enjoy this little segway chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Cana was pretty sure that Laxus and his group were up to something. They had requested two days off in a row, and other than Mira's date with Freed, no one had seen them as far as Cana knew. Makarov said he didn't know what was going on, and the brunette was forced to take his word for it, even though she didn't believe him.

Cana swirled her coffee around in her mug and sighed heavily as Mirajane watched her.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." Cana replied.

"My date with Freed went very well."

"You told me."

"He's taking me out again in a few days."

"I know."

"You kissed Laxus."

"I remember, I was there."

"You liked kissing him."

Cana sipped her coffee but she didn't respond.

"You're upset because he hasn't spoken to you since Saturday night."

"I don't care."

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "If you keep acting that way, your dad is going to show up eventually and he's going to kill your new boyfriend before you even get to date him."

"Well if I saw his happy ass around then I'd freaking ask him already!" Cana finally snapped in anger.

Mira smiled, "There, doesn't that feel better?"

Cana glared at her, "I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too sweetie" Mira giggled at her best friend. "Anyway, we have things to plan. The Harvest Festival is coming up and we need to finish filling out the paperwork."

"Then I'll sign it."

"Levy is ready to perform."

"Finally? What convinced her?" Cana asked as she placed her mug in the sink.

"Jet and Droy went off the handle when they found out Gajeel had taken Levy out for brunch, and they ruined it before it even started. They actually brought her father into the conversation, saying that he'd never approve of a man like Gajeel."

Cana's eyes widened, "They brought sweet old McGarden into the conversation? Oh dear, I bet Levy blew up at that one."

Mira nodded, "She did. Flew off the handle and by the time she even calmed down, Gajeel was gone."

"He just left?"

"Apparently he heard about how much Levy's father meant to her and I think he kinda took it hard when Jet and Droy said he wouldn't approve."

"Those idiots. Old man McGarden wouldn't have cared as long as his daughter was happy. Well I guess we better go drop off the damn paperwork and then we can go to the club."

"I'm surprised you don't want to go there first."

"You said I have to finish the paperwork and then I have to turn it in."

Mira shook her head, "You're giving Laxus time to show up at the club aren't you."

"Damn straight. Let's go."

* * *

Train rides were rather enjoyable, especially when one can afford to have a car all to themselves. The man was staring out the window when the push cart came through.

"Would you like a snack, sir?" The lovely woman asked, her red lips pulled into a friendly smile.

He grinned at her, "I'll take a water, beautiful."

She blushed as she offered him a chilled water, "Here you go sir."

"Please call me Gildarts."

"Enjoy the rest of your trip, Gildarts." The woman smiled as she pushed the cart towards the next car.

Gildarts frowned once she left, feeling an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he had when his precious little girl had her heart broken years ago. He'd been feeling it for over a few months but his last job took him a while to complete. Now he was on his way to Magnolia, to his daughter, to take on whatever was upsetting her.

God help whoever broke his baby's heart.

* * *

"Well look who decided to show up. I guess they finally found time to spend with us." Gray snapped as he placed a keg on the bar.

Laxus glared, "Do you have a problem Stripper?"

"Don't think that you can show up at Fairy Tail, make friends and then disappear without a word, and expect us to welcome you with open arms." Gray snarled.

"That's enough Gray. I knew what they were up to and that's all that matters." Makarov broke in.

"Normally I'd agree with you Gramps, but something has been eating at Cana lately and she has no idea where these guys have been. I'd never say this otherwise, Gramps, but you only own half the club. The rest of it is Cana's and she deserves better than this." Gray snapped before he stormed out.

Makarov sighed halting Laxus from following the angry man, "He has a point Laxus, but you all asked me to keep your secret and I've done that, but you've managed to make your new friends very upset. I won't even mention how upset Cana is, because honestly, I don't really know. Levy's been in a bad mood as well, and Levy is normally very sweet and happy, so I have to say, this is a ridiculously dangerous situation."

"We were only gone for two days." Gajeel growled.

"Unless you're on vacation, that's the longest anyone has been gone from Fairy Tail. You told me what you were planning, but I was asked to keep it a secret. I told them that you guys said you needed time to figure stuff out."

"You made them think that we didn't want to be here?" Evergreen shrieked.

"Is that how it came out? Well, I guess I should've been more specific." Makarov smirked at his grandson.

"You did that on purpose." Natsu glared

"Of course I did. I wanted you to see firsthand that these people care about you." Makarov chuckled.

"You play a mean game old man." Laxus replied.

"Oh you're back." Cana's voice caught their attention.

"You sound surprised." Evergreen huffed.

"I am." Cana replied as she headed for her office.

Mirajane smiled at them, "Hi everyone."

"Are you the only one not upset at us?" Freed asked curiously.

She nodded, "Basically."

"Everyone is upset at us?"

Mira shrugged, "I don't know. You guys did disappear for a while. I'm hoping it was for a good reason. Everyone here has trust issues."

"Except you?"

"Oh no I have them as well, I'm just a bit more stable than everyone else. Except Levy, Levy's the most normal one of all of us." Mirajane answered.

Freed chuckled as he hugged her and pressed a kiss to her hair, "I don't deserve you."

"Not if you keep disappearing on us." Lucy replied as she walked in the door.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Hey Natsu."

"Are you mad too?" Freed asked curiously.

"Not really, and it's not that everyone is mad, per say. It's more like everyone is concerned that you guys don't want to be here anymore." Lucy answered.

Natsu wrapped an arm around the blonde, "I hate to break it to ya, Luce, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

She blushed prettily before she smirked at him, "Is that a promise, weirdo?"

He grinned at her, "Yep and Natsu Dragneel never breaks a promise."

"Unless it involves breaking things." Gajeel smirked.

Laxus chuckled before he stepped away from the group and headed towards the office.

"Where you going boss?" Bixslow asked.

"To speak to my boss." Laxus replied.

* * *

Cana was sitting at her desk when Laxus walked in. She glanced up at him, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"If I had knocked would you have let me enter the room?" He asked.

"'I don't think you would've let me stop you." She countered.

Laxus studied her before he spoke, "We need to talk."

Cana leaned back in her chair, "Do we?"

"Don't start your games with me woman. I have something to say and you're going to hear me out." Laxus growled as he turned her chair to face him and blocked her from getting up. She glared at him but didn't say anything and Laxus took that as the sign to start talking. "I have never had a place to call home. My father was an abusive bastard and my only escape was whenever Gramps would come and watch me for days, sometimes even weeks. The second I was able, I ran, and I ran halfway around the world just to enjoy my new found freedom. I wanted to see everything. I came back because this is where my Gramps is, he was the only thing tying me down here. Then he brought me to this club and I thought he was crazy when he told me he was part owner of it. What the hell does that old man know about running a club? Then I saw the other owner, honestly I thought she was crazier than my grandfather, because she's on stage dancing to a song that compares her to a porn star."

Cana smirked at him but didn't say anything.

"I had no idea what was going on with this club, but what I did know, was that the people here are fucking insane, but they're insane together. This club, somehow it got under my skin and I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, and that's strange to me. I've never had a home, but when I think of what one might be, now all I can see is this damn club. I don't care what you might have heard and I don't care what you may have thought the last two days I was gone, but I'm not leaving Cana, and I can guarantee that none of my friends are leaving either."

She stared at him, "That was a nice speech."

He groaned, "You're still annoyed?"

"Of course I am! I thought I was going to have to find new muscle to help out! I thought I was going to have to replace Evergreen! I thought you all just fucking left! I'm used to people leaving me, it hurts, but I'd get over it. I'm annoyed because for a split second, everyone else was afraid that you guys were leaving. You have no idea what that did to me, seeing them upset. I know what it's like to have someone abandon you, it hurts like nothing you've ever felt before, and I wouldn't wish that on any of my friends. I can replace you guys as workers that's easy, but replacing you all as friends, and people we've come to care about, that's not easy."

"It was two days Cana! Two measly days!"

"Gramps made it sound like you guys were seriously thinking about leaving." She whispered refusing to look up at him.

"I know and I'm pissed at him for it, but that was never the case." Laxus reached out and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm not leaving you Cana."

Her eyes widened, "Don't say that."

"Why? Because its true? I saw everything I needed to know about you the first night we met. I saw you dance, I saw you cry, and I saw you fight, woman, I knew you pretty damn well by the morning."

"No you didn't."

"And everything else I've learned by watching you over the last month. You are the most infuriating, stubborn, beautiful woman I have ever met." Laxus replied. He sighed as he saw the fear in her eyes, "I kissed you because I wanted to, because you challenged me and no one has ever challenged me before and been able to follow through. You and I are similar in some aspects, but we're different enough to keep the other interested, and I have no intention of letting you get away from me." He tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "After that kiss, you were mine."

She glared at him, "I'm no one's property Sparky."

He smirked before he leaned down and kissed her, his right hand moving into her hair as he pulled her closer. Her eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered closed, her hand fisting into his shirt. When Laxus felt the need to breathe, he pulled away from her, "You're mine."

Cana smirked at him, "If that's how you want to play the game Sparky, you're mine."

The blonde man chuckled as he pulled Cana out of the chair and sat her on the desk, moving her legs so that he could stand between them before he captured her mouth in another kiss, this one fiercer and more passionate than the last.

* * *

Lisanna was sweeping the second floor when Bixslow joined her.

"Hey." He greeted nonchalantly.

She glanced up at him before turning back to her chore, choosing to ignore him.

"Come on, don't be mad at me babe." Bixslow replied as he approached her.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"Come on Lis, I just wanna talk." The blue haired man stated as he grabbed the broom from her hands.

She crossed her arms, cocked her hip, and glared at him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself that I was going to be gone for two days. I'm sorry I stood you up."

"Right, you're forgiven, now give me the broom." Lisanna snapped.

He frowned, "Don't lie to me like that Lis, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Why couldn't you just call me? Why not just tell me that you couldn't make it? I sat there for hours waiting for you Bixslow, I felt like an idiot. What's worse, I can't tell anyone because no one knew and I don't know how to deal with this by myself." Lisanna cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry babe, you know I don't like it when you cry." Bixslow soothed as he reached for her but she pulled away.

"Why couldn't you just tell me something came up?" She asked.

"I couldn't talk Lis, something happened and I just couldn't speak, that's all. We agreed together that we were going to keep this thing a secret, so I couldn't exactly tell my friends to let you know either, alright?"

"This is just so screwed up." Lisanna replied as she wiped away her tears.

He stared at her, upset that he'd made his little troublemaker cry, and he had a surprise for her too, but as a group, they all agreed that they would surprise them together.

"Lisanna, I still want to be with you, if you'll give me the chance." Bixslow replied, his voice low and serious.

The youngest Strauss sibling glanced up at him before she looked away, "You sound serious."

"Because I am! I have never had a relationship before, Lis, I've never wanted more than just sex. This is a first for me, and I'm terrified of screwing it up. I want to take you out on dates and beat up other guys for looking at you!"

"Only you could say something that starts out romantic and then just becomes unromantic." Lisanna giggled.

He smirked at her, "What can I say babe? I'm a troublemaker just like you, and I'm damn possessive too. If any guy so much as looks at you, I'm stringing him up by his pinky toes."

Lisanna shook her head, "And what if a girl looks at me?"

"Then we are getting the video camera, the boom mike, and I am earning my three-way belt." The blue haired man grinned.

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't earned it yet."

"I came close, but then the second chick bailed on me in favor of Freed. It was a sad day." Bixslow whined.

The white haired young woman studied the tall man in front of her before she approached him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He gave her a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks small fry."

She punched him in the stomach but it only made him chuckle, "Sorry babe."

"You owe me a date." She smiled up at him.

"I know."

"Plus you have to make it up to me." Her smile turned wicked and Bixslow felt fear rise up in his gut.

"How do you want me to do that?"

"You're going to tell my big brother and big sister that you're taking me out on a date." She smiled sweetly, but there was a cunningly dark glint in her big blue eyes.

Bixslow gulped; he was a dead man.

"You want me to die, don't you?"

She laughed at the look of fear on his face and reached up on her tip toes to capture his lips in a kiss and she smiled against his lips when he kissed her back.

* * *

Evergreen found Elfman working backstage at his work desk. He was trying to re-stitch one of the outfits for tonight's performance. She watched him work for a moment before she pulled up a seat beside him.

"Hey Elfman."

He didn't even glance at her, "Evergreen."

She flinched when she heard his tone but she sighed, "I'm sorry I disappeared on you."

"It's fine. You had your own stuff to take care of." He replied, waving her off when she reached towards him.

Evergreen stood, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings the other night and I'm sorry I missed the last two days, but I wasn't going to leave. I love Fairy Tail and I love the people who work here!"

Elfman watched her, frowning as she began to cry in frustration. He sighed, "It's not manly to make a woman cry."

"Shut up." She growled as she wiped her tears away.

The Strauss man stood up and took a single step towards her and pulled her hands away from her face before he gently wiped her tears away himself.

"Don't cry, Ever."

"I never meant to make you think that I was ashamed to be with you. For years it's been me, Laxus, Freed, and Bixslow. Then Gajeel and Natsu joined us. Now I'm one of the fairies. I've always been one of the guys even though I was the only girl. They're my family, but they aren't like your family."

"Families are different, Ever, so what if your family is you and your brothers? I have Mira and Lisanna, but the other girls who work here are family too, even Gray and Lily are family to me. Are you really afraid of what they think?"

Evergreen met Elfman's gaze, studying his eyes before she reached up and cupped his cheek, "Think you can take anything my brothers throw at you?"

Elfman chuckled, "I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't take a few hits to be with you."

Evergreen grinned and pulled him down for a kiss, smiling against his lips when she realized that she had taken him by surprise.

Their intimate moment was cut short when Lisanna and Bixslow rushed in, "Big bro-Oh."

They jumped apart, both blushing furiously as the resident troublemakers smirked at them. Elfman however, took notice of their entwined hands and he glared at the blue haired man, "What are you doing with my baby sister?"

Bixslow sneered, "I could ask you the same."

"You aren't even man enough for my sister!"

"Oh I bet she would disagree with that."

Lisanna blushed at Bixslow's lewd comment, "I haven't slept with you yet!"

"You mean you're planning on it?!" Elfman demanded.

Lisanna shook her head, "Not immediately!"

"You are not touching my baby sister!" Elfman roared.

"As if you aren't gonna be touching Ever. Oh God, that's an image my brain did not need. I can't unsee it!" Bixslow cried out as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my God, stop being idiots for two seconds!" Evergreen snapped.

"Oh this was such a bad idea." Lisanna pouted as Bixslow and Elfman started throwing punches.

* * *

The sound of something crashing pulled Cana and Laxus out of their own little world. Cana growled angrily as Laxus groaned in annoyance.

"I swear to God, Laxus, if that's one of your idiots-"

"I'm going to kill them." Laxus replied as he stepped away from Cana.

"We just re-opened! What the hell are those idiots thinking?!" Cana shrieked as she got off her desk and adjusted her top and fixed her hair.

"They haven't realized that we're going to kill them." Laxus growled as he pulled to door open. "What the hell is going on?" He roared, causing everyone to freeze.

Cana stood beside Laxus, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "Well?"

"We're waiting." The blonde man growled, crossing his arms.

Lisanna was glancing back and forth between her boyfriend and her brother, and then her boss. "Uh, well you see-"

"Bixlow's an idiot." Evergreen broke in.

"It's not all his fault! Big brother isn't much better." Lisanna replied.

"Lisanna!" Elfman whined as Bixslow laughed.

"Enough. Tell me what happened without fighting." Cana snapped.

"Bixslow and I walked in on Ever and Elf kissing and then-"

"Elfman saw Bixslow and Lisanna holding hands and he went into protective big brother mode."

Cana and Laxus shared looks before calling in unison. "Freed!" "Mira!"

The two stepped backstage with a small group following them, but they chose to stay in the hallway.

"You called?"

"Is something wrong?"

Cana pointed at the four, "They just all got together."

"Who won?" Laxus asked.

Mirajane and Freed began whispering to one another, nodding or shaking their head when one said something the other agreed or disagreed with. The two broke apart with smiles on their faces.

Freed cleared his throat, "Mirajane won both, but Bob, Gramps, Cana, and Laxus also bet the same way."

"Is that even fair? I mean those are the people that know them best!" Lucy replied.

"Then you shouldn't have bet against us." Mira smirked and the blonde just shook her head.

"Big sis….you bet on us?!" Elfman and Lisanna chorused.

Mirajane smiled, "Of course I did. I want you two to be happy, plus betting is a favorite past time around here."

"Laxus how could you?" Evergreen demanded.

"Do I at least get half of what you won?" Bixslow asked.

"Tch, no. You idiots know better than to fight, even if it was for Evergreen and Lisanna's honor." Laxus snapped at Elfman and Bixslow.

"We just repaired everything, I don't need you idiots making it worse." Cana replied.

"Wait if we're cashing in on bets-"

"No mention of that bet Natsu. Its not over yet." Freed cut the pink haired man off.

"Elfman, respect Lisanna's decisions, she's a big girl now, she can sleep with Bixsow if she wants. If either you prank anyone in the club that does damage, you're dead to me." Cana growled.

"Just take care of Ever, Elfman. She's a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's still my friend." Laxus replied.

"We have a performance tonight, Elfman, I need those outfits done, got it?"

"I'm nearly done Cana. You might want to check on Levy and Wendy though, they should've been back by now."

"Right, they went to get the whips."

"Whips? What the hell do you need whips for?" Laxus demanded.

Cana smirked, "Just wait and see."

* * *

I could've sworn that the little section mentioning Gildarts was in a different section. Oh well! Gildarts is on his way to Fairy Tail!

So I have paired off the entire Thunder Legion with the Strauss siblings. I LOVE IT!

It'll take me a few days, but I'll have another chapter up soon. I'm almost done with the one that follows this one, and then I'll be working on the Harvest Festival.

Don't forget to review!

Next chapter has flashbacks of Lisanna and Bixlow agreeing to date, Mira's date with Freed, and Levy's disastrous brunch date with Gajeel.


	15. Flashbacks and Dates

Alright guys, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I was suffering from major writer's bloc for this part and I was distracted because I made the mistake of discovering WoW. (Not my best idea.) Anyway, here is the chapter I promised with flashbacks and someone asked where Juvia was last chapter, that flashback is going to show up later, but I mention who she was hanging out with.

Once again, thanks so much for keeping up with this story and thanks for reading and reviewing.

This chapter deals with flashbacks from Levy, Mira, and Lisanna. There is also more information to be had about Levy and her singing, as well as two people who have tormented Levy for years. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy sighed as she tried to finish writing the lyrics to the song she promised to sing at the Harvest Festival. Her brunch date with Gajeel had been completely ruined by Jet and Droy and then they had brought her father into the conversation! Her father! She clenched her fists in anger as she tried to forget about that argument.

Levy prided herself in being a calm, logical person, but Jet and Droy, she loved them like brothers, but that was so uncalled for! She wanted them to approve because she loved them, but they had no business bringing her father into it at all!

"Well if it isn't Levy."

"What's a pathetic pixie doing out here on a nice day?"

Levy froze at the sound of those two women, and she forced herself to take a calming breath. "I'm working on something, can you please leave me alone?"

The notebook was snatched out of her hand, but Levy was quickly on her feet and snatching it back, "Go away."

"Oh, someone got a little bit of backbone over the last few weeks." Niana sneered.

"I'm pretty sure it's not enough to help you." Jenny smirked.

"Go away." Levy repeated.

"Little Levy is writing a song about love, honey, just looking at you, unless the guy has a fetish for school girls, you aren't getting anyone." The violet haired woman sneered.

Levy's fists tightened around her notebook, but she refused to let them win. She would not break. "Fuck off." She snarled.

The two women looked shocked before they started laughing, "Aw, wittle Wevy has some fire. How cute."

Niana tugged at Levy's hair, "Maybe you should try a little harder to be tough, honey."

"You know, if booze bitch ever gets tired of having a flat chested pixie dancing in her club, you can always find work in the porn industry. You'd pass for one of those school girls. At least then you'd get a man in your bed." Jenny replied as she flipped her pink hair over her shoulder.

Levy glowered at them, but refused to say anything. Instead she picked up her bag and walked away.

"Feel free to step out of the Harvest Festival Levy! You'll just make a fool of yourself!"

"After all, no one wants to see a flat chested girl on stage who can't dance or sing!"

The blue haired pixie tightened her grip on her notebook and continued walking, she was not about to let them see her cry; she would not cry!

Niana and Jenny had been tormenting Levy since grade school, and they lived to torment her. They would pull on her hair, push her, talk badly about her behind her back and to her face. As they got older, the two women got worse. Levy wasn't sure what to think of them, she constantly forgave them for what they said to her, how they treated her, but she also pitied them; they never got out of their high school mentality. Levy had been the smartest girl in school, and they always picked on her. Levy was viewed as sweet and adorable, as well as intelligent, while Niana and Jenny were the hot mean girls.

Levy had been their punching bag for as long as she could remember. Her father had raised her to be a good person, to forgive and forget, and Levy tended to do that. She had tried being friends with Niana and Jenny right before high school started, but they had blown her off. High school they tormented her constantly, getting angrier and meaner the more other people chose to defend her.

She wasn't sure what she had ever done to them, but it seemed that even as adults, they were refusing to leave her alone.

"Levy? Are you alright?"

Levy stopped and looked up at Wendy and Romeo, both of whom looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright." Levy gave them her best smile.

The newly engaged couple shared a look before they shook their heads, "You don't have to lie to us Levy." Romeo replied as he released his hold on Wendy and pulled Levy into a hug.

Wendy joined the hug as well, "We're your friends Levy; you can tell us anything."

Levy's dark hazel eyes filled with tears as she felt the warmth from her friends' hugs and her body began to shake as she cried. They held her as she told them what happened through sobs and sniffles.

Wendy frowned, Levy was the sweetest person she had ever known, and Niana and Jenny had picked on the pixie for as long as she could remember. Wendy hugged Levy tighter before they all stepped apart from the hug, "Don't let them get to you Levy, you're better than that."

"Wendy's right. They just tell you stuff because they're jealous. They don't know a damn thing about you so don't worry about anything they have to say. They don't know the real Levy." Romeo smiled.

Wendy felt better when Levy finally smiled back, "Thanks guys."

"No problem. Besides, the second the others hear about what they said to you, those girls won't know what hit them." Romeo grinned.

Wendy watched as Levy grimaced, "Mirajane might try and kill them."

"Mira wouldn't kill them-she'd screw with them mentally and make them too scared to even think something bad about you." Romeo corrected.

Wendy nodded, "Its true. Physical damage isn't Mira's thing, that's more Erza's."

"Erza will kill them."

"Erza will beat them within an inch of their lives and make them wish they were dead." The man corrected.

"That doesn't make it any better." Levy sighed.

"And we haven't even mentioned Cana and Juvia."

"Oh dear."

"Gajeel would probably flip his shit, especially with how protective he was with you." Romeo smirked.

Levy blushed and clutched her notebook tighter to her chest, "I doubt that."

Wendy smiled, "Is that your song?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah."

"Well Gajeel's a tough guy, he won't act like it, but he'll look out for you. I bet he'll love your song."

Levy smiled, "Hopefully."

"Right, well we better go pick up that order for Cana." Romeo replied with a grin.

Wendy and Levy blushed, knowing exactly where they had to go to pick up the necessary props for that night's dance.

* * *

Lucy was leaning against Natsu, swirling the water in her cup around in boredom.

"Something wrong Luce?" The pink haired man asked.

"I'm alright, just bored." The blonde smiled at Natsu.

He grinned, "Alright. Hey want to go get something to eat?"

Lucy laughed, "You're always hungry, alright sure."

Natsu studied her, "I'm asking you out on a lunch date Luce."

The blonde blushed, "W-What?"

The pink haired man looked confused, "Does that mean you don't want to go or you don't like me?"

"Neither! I'm just surprised that's all."

"Why are you surprised?"

Lucy twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "I didn't think you were interested."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Natsu asked, curious as to why Lucy would think he wasn't interested.

"I thought something like that would go over your head." She admitted.

Natsu frowned before he laughed, "I'm smarter than I look Lucy, and I'm just a simple guy. I don't think I've ever not shown you that I wasn't interested."

Lucy stared at him with wide, brown eyes, scrutinizing him carefully. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right; he hadn't shown her that he wasn't interested. Finally she smiled at him, and Natsu felt like everything was right in the world again.

"Sure I'll go out to lunch with you."

"We're back!" Romeo greeted as he entered the club carrying a box, with Levy and Wendy trailing after him.

"Good. Any longer and I was going to call Macao and say you were missing." Cana retorted as she stepped onto the stage.

"That would not be funny." Romeo glared at his former babysitter and employer.

She smirked, "I'd find it hilarious. I need my girls backstage now. Lucy, sadly you're going to have to postpone your date."

Natsu immediately felt deflated but he gave Lucy a grin, "Tomorrow?"

Lucy smiled, "Tomorrow."

"Good, now girls backstage. Romeo, I want you to take the guys over to Blue Pegasus. You need to check with Bob on the floats for the Harvest Festival." Cana ordered.

"Why do you need Wendy?" He asked curiously, wanting to spend as much time with his fiancée as possible.

"If she's not here how are we supposed to sync our periods?" Cana replied dryly, expecting his disturbed response as Erza and Mirajane laughed from backstage.

"Seriously, we did not need to know that!" Freed yelled.

Natsu watched Lucy get up, but before she walked off he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, causing her to blush at their proximity and stare at him in confusion.

"Lunch tomorrow, I'll pick you up."

Lucy smiled, "Alright."

"Come on Lucy, be sweet and adorable with your boyfriend another day!" Cana yelled.

"I'm coming already!" Lucy yelled.

Romeo sighed as the women all disappeared backstage, "Well we better go see Bob or Cana will have have our severed heads on a platter."

"Why do we have to go?" Bixslow whined.

"Because the girls have rehearsal probably, besides, you guys don't know about the Harvest Festival." Romeo replied.

"I've seen it." Laxus replied.

"Yeah but you've never been in it. This year is Blue Pegasus' turn to make the floats. If we go that means the girls don't get hit on."

"Is that place really that bad?"

"It's a club of pretty people. I'm not even kidding. The girls are just as bad as the guys, except they actually fear the fairies." Romeo replied.

"You mean respect." Freed broke in.

"If I meant respect I would've said it. Come on, the sooner we meet with Bob the better."

* * *

Lisanna frowned when she realized that the other girls were looking at her expectantly. Cana had ordered everyone to sit around in a circle, and the white haired woman had assumed it was for something regarding the Harvest Festival, but that thought disappeared the second she saw her sister's smug smirk.

"Oh no." She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh yes sweetie." Cana smirked as she sat down in the only remaining chair.

"It's only fair that you secret keepers fill us in on what's going on." Evergreen smirked as she sipped her coffee.

Juvia nodded from her seat beside her, "I did keep everyone filled in about my issue with Lyon."

"Exactly, which means that Levy, Lisanna, and Mira have to share." Wendy replied with a giggle.

"Oh please tell me we aren't missing bonding time." Aquarius smirked as she walked backstage with Aries and Virgo.

"You're just in time." Erza replied with a smile, "Pull up some chairs and join us."

"Oh good, I'm not late." Carla replied as she stepped backstage, grabbing a chair for herself and placing it beside Wendy's.

Lisanna was refusing to look up, cursing her friends in her mind as someone poked her side. "Stop that." She whined as she rubbed her side in pain.

"Well pay attention next time." Evergreen replied.

Lisanna's response was to stick her tongue out at the brunette who scowled at her, "Very mature."

"You're one to talk Ever, you fight with Elfman when you aren't kissing him." Lucy giggled.

"I've only kissed him once! And it was interrupted!" Evergreen yelled.

"Alright no fighting, we should get this over with in a quick and timely fashion, so I'll start. Freed and I had a date on Sunday." Mirajane beamed.

* * *

_Mirajane and Freed met up for an early lunch on Sunday. Mirajane was excited for two reasons: 1. It was her first date in a long time and 2. It was with Freed Justine, a man who intrigued her with his sly and occasional sadistic grins, but was also sweet and kind and it made her giddy inside. _

_Normally, Freed would have picked his date up, but Mirajane had asked him out and she had insisted that they meet up at an Italian restaurant for lunch. _

_Mirajane watched as he looked around and she giggled, "Are you uncomfortable Freed?" _

_The green haired man smiled back at her, "No, just getting an idea of what you like so I can plan our second date." _

_She smirked at him, "You're getting ahead of yourself again, Mr. Justine." _

_Freed laughed and he gave her a wicked grin that made her heart race, "Your forwardness is what started this Mira, I'm going to play your game." _

_Mirajane pulled the menu up, "You're a fast learner Freed." _

_Freed watched Mira as her blue eyes darted across the menu, he hadn't even picked his up yet, and instead he just leaned back and watched her. She glanced up at him and flushed slightly at the intensity with which he stared at her. _

"_What?" _

"_You've been here before?" _

"_We come here for our birthdays sometimes. It's been a while though." Mira answered._

"_Would you say that you've had almost every meal on this menu?" _

"_I've tried most of them." She answered, curious as to where he was going with this. _

"_Very well. Then I trust you to order something for me." _

_Mirajane was surprised, "What?" _

_He smiled at her, "I want you to surprise me, Mira. You've done nothing but that since I've met you, and I trust you to pick something new for me to try." _

"_I'm beginning to think you're testing me, Mr. Justine." Mira smirked. _

"_Won't that be what you do when I take you out on a date?" He questioned with a grin. _

_The white haired woman put her menu down and smiled, "Alright then." _

_Mira couldn't remember the last time a date had made her laugh so much. Freed was funny with his proper humor, but on occasion his jokes had a bit of sarcastic or sadistic bite and a dark part of Mira enjoyed that side of him. _

"_You can't be serious." She laughed. _

_Freed chuckled, "I'm serious, Bixlow took off with the woman's angry boyfriend chasing him down the street. I thought the guy was going to get him, but Evergreen just grabbed her purse and swung it around it slammed into the guys face. Ever took him down with her purse and then took off after Bixlow to tear him a new one." _

_Mira giggled before she smiled at him, "I'm glad I asked you out. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. I suppose you do deserve a second date." _

_Freed chuckled, "I've had a wonderful time. I don't like that you paid for everything, but you did ask me out and you insisted, and I was not about to argue with you. However, I'd like to take you out to dinner Saturday." _

"_I can't do Saturday and neither can you. That's the Harvest Festival and we have to be there. Fairy Tail is always the main host for the festival." _

_Freed nodded, "Very well, then at the festival I'd like to walk around the shops with you, buy you food or trinkets, or almost anything you want." _

_Mirajane smiled at the intense look he gave her as he cupped her cheek, "You're planning on spoiling me, Freed?" _

_The green haired man smiled as he closed the distance between them, "I'm planning on treating you like a queen." _

_Mira blushed at his words as his lips met hers, and her fingers tangled in his long green hair as he pulled her closer._

* * *

"And that was our date." Mira smiled.

Evergreen nodded, "Freed's always been the sweet, proper one. I can't believe you actually got him to agree to you paying for everything, but he's met his match in you. He will treat you like a queen though. So get used to that."

"Oh that was so romantic! I wish Gray would treat me that way." Juvia gushed.

"He'll come around." Levy soothed.

"He better." Erza growled as she clenched her fists.

"Hey we don't have a lot of time guys, we need to keep this short." Cana reminded.

"Now who's story is next?" Aquarius demanded.

Levy and Lisanna refused to make eye contact with anyone and the blue haired woman eyed them before she snapped, "One of you needs to tell me a romance story worth puking rainbows over!"

"You aren't helping Aquarius." Lucy grumbled.

"No one asked you Girl!"

"Oh don't start that again!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, causing both women to stop what they were doing. "We are here to encourage our friends, not make fun of them."

"I'll go." Levy broke in and Lisanna gave the blue haired pixie a thankful smile.

* * *

_Levy was surprised that Gajeel had even managed to ask her out for brunch after the excitement at Fairy Tail. Honestly, she had expected the taller man to have some questions about the sign and the tattoo but he never said anything. He had gruffly asked her out to brunch the next morning and Levy couldn't turn the man down. She'd developed a bit of a crush on him after working closely with him for a few weeks on renovating the basement and she wasn't about to miss out on a date with him, especially since she knew it was out of character for him. _

_She was tugging on her black skirt when his gravelly voice greeted her, "Morning Shrimp." _

_Levy looked up at him and smiled, "Morning Gajeel." _

_Gajeel was dressed in denim jeans and a tight fitting black shirt and Levy couldn't help but ogle him, even for a few moments. _

"_Ya ready?" _

"_Of course." _

_They had walked in silence to the restaurant, and Levy was perfectly alright with it. It wasn't an awkward silence, instead it was comfortable, and Levy could imagine sitting with him and just reading, not aloud, but reading silently to herself as he lounged beside her, neither speaking, just enjoying the other's company. _

"_Oi Shrimp, we're here." Gajeel's voice brought Levy out of her thoughts and she gasped at the sight of the restaurant. It was one she hadn't visited in a while, and she hadn't really found a reason to go, but she was glad that she was there with Gajeel. _

"_What made you pick this place?" She asked with a smile. _

_He shrugged as he looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I heard about it from Lily, he said you loved this place." _

_She smiled and took his hand, "I really appreciate how much thought you put into this. Come on!" _

_They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by the owner who recognized Levy the second she saw her. "Levy! Oh darling it's been so long! I haven't seen you in here in years." _

_The woman pulled Levy into a hug and led them to the table in the back that was situated in front of a window that showed the small garden area in front of the café. "I keep this seat open for you always dear." The woman glanced at Gajeel and smiled, "Levy has been coming to this café for years. It's been a while, but I'm glad that you brought her here. Please enjoy your meal, a waitress will be here soon." _

_Gajeel nodded and sat down across from Levy, he was nervous, and Levy could tell by the way he continued to nervously rub his neck. She smiled slightly, finding it endearing. "So Shrimp-" _

"_Levy!" _

"_What the heck are you doing here with him Levy?" Jet demanded. _

_Levy looked up to see Jet and Droy and she felt annoyance bubble up within her, but she still smiled at them. "Hey guys. Gajeel invited me for brunch." _

_The two men glared at Gajeel who glared back, "What are you planning with Levy?" _

"_Yeah we aren't going to let you hurt her!" Droy added. _

"_She doesn't need you puppies to make decisions for her." Gajeel growled. _

_Jet grabbed Levy, "Come on Levy, you don't know him well enough to be alone with him." _

_She pulled her arm out of his grip, "You don't get to tell me what to do, Jet. Gajeel works with us, he's our friend. Cana and Gramps trust him and that's good enough for me, besides he's never done anything wrong." _

"_He's trying to seduce you Levy! We can't let that happen!" _

"_He invited me to brunch, and if he happens to like me and I like him, then there's nothing you can do about it." Levy replied, her tone stern. _

"_We promise your dad we'd protect you!" _

"_Gajeel is nowhere near the kind of man he'd want for you. I mean, look at his piercings and his tattoos!" _

_Levy saw red, "You have no right to tell me what my father would or would not approve of! You didn't know him! I was his daughter, and I know him a hell of a lot better than either of you! I know what he would've wanted for me and I know that if I was happy and loved he wouldn't care what the man I chose looked like. You have no right to interfere with my brunch date and you should keep your distance or else!" _

_Jet and Droy were staring at Levy in shock, as was anyone else in the café. Levy turned to apologize to Gajeel, but he was gone. The woman who had showed her to her table just shook her head and gestured to the door._

* * *

"He was gone. I hadn't seen him until a few minutes ago. He just…left." Levy finished sadly.

"Ugh those idiots. I'll punch them myself!" Erza growled.

"We don't want them dead Erza, we just want them to stop interfering with Levy's relationship." Mirajane replied.

"I could go with dead." Cana smirked, but everyone could tell that she was kidding.

Juvia was sitting quietly, but she stood up and drew everyone's attention to herself, "I'd like to say something."

Cana looked concerned, "Is something wrong Juvia?"

"Oh no, I just, I've been spending a lot of time with Lyon and Sherry and they've encouraged me to go to college."

The girls erupted in smiles and congratulations. Aquarius was on her feet immediately and hugging Juvia, "That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait! Wait! Calm down ladies." Cana took control of the room and studied her friend's gaze. "What did you decide?"

Juvia fiddled with her fingers, looking nervous and unsure, but she smiled at her friends, "I'm going to do it."

The room erupted in cheers and screams again as everyone hugged Juvia and congratulated her. The blue haired dancer turned to Cana, "I'm not going to stop dancing though, I'm going to start slow with one or two online courses first."

The brunette smiled, "I don't mind giving you the time-"

Juvia shook her head, "No, I want to do this my way. Please, I don't think I'd be able to stop dancing, I love it too much."

"I understand. We'll celebrate as soon as possible, I promise. Lisanna, Juvia just saved you, because we have rehearsal." Cana smirked at the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Well before you start, I just want to fill you in really quickly. I was nervous about this, but I'm a big girl. I like Bixslow, he can be sly but he's very sweet to me and he loves to make me laugh, and I love to laugh. We decided to keep our little relationship a secret, and that's mainly my fault because I didn't want Elf or Mira to interfere, especially because you two are so protective. I wanted to try this on my own and I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Everyone was staring at Lisanna but Cana sat back down, "Alright, we have a few minutes. Tell us how this started."

Lisanna's face dropped making everyone else giggle, but she took a deep breath, "It started last week."

* * *

_Lisanna was still reeling from Romeo's proposal to Wendy and the poor girl that was being harassed in Fairy Tail. For as long as Lisanna had been around, she'd never heard anything like it. She hoped it wasn't going to become a thing, since this was the first time she'd ever seen something like that happen. _

"_Hey Lis." She looked up when her name was called and smiled at the patron, "Hey Bryan, what's up?" _

_The man smiled at her, and Lisanna smiled back. She knew that Bryan was attractive, but he wasn't her type-which apparently was tall, with crazy blue hair, red eyes, and a grin that could border on sadistic-apparently. She glanced around for Bixslow but she couldn't find him. Instead she turned her attention back to Bryan. _

"_I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow-" _

"_Oi, babe, there you are." _

_Lisanna turned and smiled at Bixslow, "Yeah?" _

"_Remember we have lunch plans tomorrow." _

_Bixslow wagged his tongue at her before he grinned and she rolled her eyes; this man was insane and apparently possessive. _

_She turned back to Bryan who was blushing in embarrassment, "Nevermind Lis." _

"_I'm sorry Bryan." _

"_Its cool. I'll see you around." He smiled at the two and walked off. _

_Lisanna turned to Bixslow and glared, "Really?" _

"_What can I say, I'm possessive and you're my partner in crime. I don't want you sneaking off and replacing me." Bixslow grinned._

"_If you wanted to ask me out you could've done a better job." Lisanna teased. _

_He scoffed, "And have your siblings out for my blood? No thanks. I'd like to live, thank you very much. I didn't survive Evergreen to die at the hands of your siblings." _

"_They aren't that bad." Lisanna replied as she cleared up a table. _

_Bixslow followed behind her, "Babe, I want to live to take you on multiple dates." _

_Lisanna froze and looked up at him, his red eyes were focused on her and she felt her heart race. This man had no idea what he did to her. _

_She blushed as she smiled, "Alright. We'll keep it a secret. I'd like a chance for multiple dates as well. Mira isn't as bad as Elfman though." _

"_Have you seen your sister mad?" _

"_I meant she would give us a chance to figure this out, Elf, not so much." _

_She watched as Bixslow glanced around quickly before he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, making her blush even harder and wish he had actually kissed her lips, "Tomorrow we'll meet at that burger place you showed me. I'll buy you a milkshake." _

_He laughed as her eyes lit up, "I'm holding you to that."_

* * *

"And he didn't show. I wasn't about to say anything, I mean, no one knew and we'd been close since day one. I wanted another chance at this." Lisanna explained.

"No need to explain, Lisanna, we get it." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, we understand." Levy nodded in agreement.

"Oh Lisanna, you don't have to worry about us, we just want you to be happy." Mirajane hugged her sister.

"I know sis, thanks."

"Alright, now that the gossip is all out in the open, its time for rehearsal. So let's get this show on the road, shall we? We're going to have a busy next couple of days and after the Harvest Festival we'll be throwing a party to celebrate Juvia's return to school and the new relationships." Cana grinned.

"Does that include you and Laxus?" Mira teased.

"Shut up and get dressed Mira." Cana growled as she headed to her station, causing the girls to laugh.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It may have seemed rushed at the end, and I apologize for that. I was losing my train of thought and I had to keep up with it. I don't think it'll be as long a wait for the next update, especially since the next chapter is all about the night at the club with dancing.

Next chapter, Cana finally faces Bacchus but is Laxus going to stay out of it? I reveal what kept the newcomers away for two days. Also Gildarts Clive is already on his way back, will he be back in Magnolia in time to see his daughter face her ex?

I only have a few more chapters to go and I have the ending planned as well as an epilogue. I can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chapter.

I'll update soon!


	16. Brawls and Bras

Once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter needed quite a few revisions and I needed to rethink how I wanted this chapter to go. This chapter, a new dancer is introduced at Fairy Tail, (ssh! Its a secret!), a new face shows up, and Cana finally puts her foot down with Bacchus!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cana was prepared for this night; she knew that of all nights, Bacchus would be in her club tonight. She was done being letting him have power over her; she was going to take control back tonight. Cana wasn't sure what was giving her the strength and resolve to do this, maybe she was finally fed up, maybe it was the second skin of leather clinging to her every curve, or maybe it was the fact that there was a very sexy, blonde man in her life that seemed determined to prove to her that he would stick around.

She pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail, leaving strands to frame her face. Tonight's performance was about sex appeal and power, and she had that. Everyone in her club looked to her to lead, even Laxus, but what she loved most about those moments when he looked to her, was that she could tell that he respected her. No one she had ever dated or slept with had ever shown her that.

"Cana?"

"Yeah Juvia?"

"Are you alright?" The blue haired dancer asked.

"I'm fine, just antsy." The brunette replied.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

Cana smiled at her friend, "Don't worry Juvia, I'm fine."

Juvia nodded at her friend, "Alright."

The brunette hugged Juvia, taking the woman by surprise, "I'm proud of you, of everything you've done."

Juvia returned the hug, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have this opportunity."

"I think you would've gotten to this point eventually." Cana replied.

The blue haired woman shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey Cana, are you sure this doesn't look too, I don't know, out of character for me?" Levy asked, causing the two women to turn to her.

Cana laughed, "You're fine Levy, so stop worrying."

Levy pulled at her shorts, "Ugh, it's so tight!"

"It's leather, sweetie, it's supposed to be." Mira replied.

"This dominatrix thing is kinda hot." Evergreen grinned as she studied her own reflection.

Erza rolled her eyes, "You would say that."

"Oh you're just jealous because you aren't the only dominatrix in the room anymore." Ever smirked.

"I am not a dominatrix!" The red head yelled.

"Oh please, we mentioned something along the lines of BDSM to Jellal and he blushed as dark as your hair." Mira smirked deviously.

Lucy gave Erza a sly grin, "I've seen the smut you read."

"Oh my God I'm not even-ugh!" Erza gave up arguing with her friends as they laughed.

Cana loved these people.

* * *

Makarov watched as his grandson and the rest of his children all turned to watch the curtains open. Cheers erupted but the stage remained dark. The old man sipped his beer as he waited along with everyone else.

The first sound that he registered was the crack of a single whip before the sound began to echo as more whips were cracked. The music started and the red lights were lighting up the girls on stage as they started to dance. Each of them was wrapped in skin tight leather and they each carried a whip that they used either on the floor or on themselves. Makarov glanced at his grandson to find his eyes following Cana's every move, and he wasn't surprised to find the others watching their love interest either.

The old man laughed into his beer, 'This is going to be a very good show.'

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can you pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Gajeel wasn't sure if he was capable of a coherent thought at the moment. Levy was dancing on stage dressed like a sexy dominatrix in that tight black leather and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with that information. The whip in her hand didn't help his though process. His crimson eyes widened when he saw her use the whip on herself. 'Shit that's hot.'

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

Freed found that the dominatrix look suited Mira, and he was definitely not complaining. He would never have expected it, but after watching her scold everyone, well, he shouldn't really be surprised. There was a demon hidden under all that sweet. The song fit her perfectly; Mira appeared to be the sweet angel, but under that was a demon that would selfishly defend what was hers.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Elfman had known what the outfits were, he had created them, but he still wasn't prepared for Evergreen. She was beautiful, but as she danced on stage, that free and seductive look on her face that completed her look, he found himself awestruck. Elfman found himself cursing Cana, because she chose all the songs, created the choreography, and approved of the outfits. 'That woman knows exactly what she's doing. God forbid she ever decides to turn this into some kind of harem. The money would pour in.'

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_

_But I'm here to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for you entertainment_

Natsu was in shock. He'd expected something when he heard that whips would be involved in tonight's performance, but he wasn't expecting this. Hell he couldn't even decide how he felt about this. Part of him wanted to cover Lucy up and keep her to himself and the other wanted-hell he couldn't figure out what he wanted! So he just stayed in his seat, staring unblinking at the blonde on stage.

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_Imma work until you're totally blown_

Juvia had always been sexy to Gray, but this was something new. He was seriously fighting a nosebleed and he was cursing Cana to depths of Hell. That woman was going to make sure he regretted turning Juvia away, and he was already beating himself up, but now, as he watched her dance with a coy smirk on her lips and a whip in her hand, he was really hating Lyon right now, only because he could punch Lyon instead of punching himself. 'I'm gonna smother him in his sleep.'

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I won your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Jellal watched his red head dance, and he smiled. His Erza used to be so nervous on stage, but now she was up there, looking like a sexier than hell dominatrix without any fear or uncertainty. Her eyes met his through the crowd and the lights and he grinned at her. She winked back and Jellal felt himself blush; that woman could always do that to him.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh oh…._

_Oh oh…._

_Entertainment_

_Oh oh…oh entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Ooooohhhhh….._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Woooooaaahhhh…._

_Let me entertain ya til you screaaam_

Cana winked at Laxus when their eyes met and he growled inwardly. That woman was going to be the death of him. She had been mesmerizing the first time he saw her dance, that damn porn star dance, she'd captured his attention and he'd known that she was a fighter, that she was a challenge. Now, she was toying with him and everyone else who was interested in the fairies. The men were in danger of losing themselves, and no one seemed to realize it but him. Oh that feisty brunette. She was going to get it later when he got her alone. He smirked at her as she smiled coyly at him, 'I might need to borrow that whip.'

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Ya though an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

The crowd erupted in cheers as the fairies struck a pose and Bixslow would've been cheering along with everyone else, but he was too busy looking for Lisanna. He had seen her earlier, but now she was missing. The blue haired man was concerned as his eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for his girlfriend's white hair.

'Damn it Lis, where are you?'

"Ladies and gentlemen at was the first performance of the fairies! Give it up!" Wendy's voice echoed around the club but it didn't distract Bixslow from his mission.

"I'm your DJ Wendy, and the fairies have a surprise. They are introducing their newest fairy, and ladies and gentlemen, this has been in the works for a while, but it was kept top secret until now. Not even Gramps knew this was coming."

Murmurs rose from the crowd, but they were silenced by Wendy, "Give a big welcome to the newest addition to the fairies; Lisanna Strauss!"

The club fell silent as the music started to play and Bixslow froze as Lisanna's name echoed around him. He found her on stage, dressed like the other fairies, and Bixslow was floored. 'Babe?'

_Lalalalala_

_Oh baby baby_

_Have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom_

_Is she smoking up outside_

_Oh_

'Can you dance like them?' Echoed in Bixslow's mind and he cursed himself mentally, but his eyes never drifted from Lisanna's hips as they swayed back and forth, or the way her ass looked in those tight leather shorts. "Damn she can dance."

_Oh baby baby_

_Does she take a piece of lime_

_For the drink that I'm gonna buy her_

_Do you know just what she likes_

_Oh_

_Oh oh_

_Tell me have you seen her_

_Because I'm so_

_Oh!_

_I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go_

_Can somebody take me home_

_Ha ha he ha ha ho_

Elfman growled, "I still don't like the idea of you dating my baby sister, but if she's happy, I won't have to punch you in your no-no square."

"No-no square? What are you, five? It's called a dick." Bixslow sneered, glancing at Elfman for a second before turning back to watch his girlfriend dance.

_Love me, Hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are_

_Begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls_

_Are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Lalalalalala_

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up_

_I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club_

_Oh_

_Oh Oh_

_Tell me have you seen her_

_Because I'm so_

_Oh!_

_I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go_

_Can somebody take me home_

_Ha ha he ha ha ho_

"Don't start." Laxus growled, his eyes momentarily leaving Cana's form to glare at the two men.

"This is a good night guys, enjoy it!" Makarov cheered as he gulped down his beer.

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are_

_Begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls_

_Are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Oh_

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh_

_But can't you see what I see_

_Oh_

_Say what you want about me_

_So tell me if you see her_

_Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like_

_Cause I've been waiting here forever_

_Let me know when she was going out_

_Oh baby baby_

_If you seek Amy tonight_

Lisanna could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she danced, and the butterflies in her stomach increased ten-fold when she felt the heat of Bixslow' gaze on her form. She didn't have to look to know it was him, she could tell by the way his look made her feel. Every time his crimson eyes landed on her she could feel the heat of his gaze, like they were meant to be on her and only her.

_Oh_

_Oh baby baby_

_We'll do whatever you like_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Lalalala_

_Lalalala_

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the girls and all of the boys_

_Are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls_

_Are begging to if you seek Amy_

Bixslow watched every move Lisanna made and he inwardly groaned. How was he supposed to look at her the same way now that he knew she could move?

Laxus clamped a heavy hand on Bixslow's shoulder, "I know you, Bixslow, so I know that you won't do anything inappropriate with Lisanna, but just because I don't want to have to save your ass when Mirajane and Elfman try to kill you. You will not push that girl into anything."

Bixslow smirked, "You don't have any faith in me boss?"

The blonde smirked, "I never said that."

_Oh_

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh_

_But can't you see what I see_

_Oh  
__Say what you want about me  
__All of the boys and all of the girls are_

_Begging to if you seek Amy_

The song ended as the fairies posed and the crowd erupted in cheers. Cana grinned as she led the girls off-stage. "You're officially a fairy now, Lisanna." The brunette winked at her.

"Thanks Cana." Lisanna beamed.

Mirajane hugged her younger sibling, "I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!"

"Thanks big sis."

"Now all that we need is the festival!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Why is it that every year we can't really enjoy the festival because we're so busy performing?" Lucy sighed.

"You decided you wanted to be a fairy." Erza smirked.

"So this festival, what's it like?" Evergreen asked.

"It's only the biggest event in Magnolia! Fairy Tail hosts the Harvest Festival every year and the other clubs help, but we have more work to do than the others!" Lucy whined.

"Ignore her, it's not that stressful. The stressful jobs are taken by the other clubs. Mostly." Levy explained.

"Like float making, Blue Pegasus is working on that and organizing the floats." Mirajane added.

"Lamina Scale and Mermaid Heel are handling organizing the vendor stands and the stage."

"And what does Fairy Tail do?" Evergreen asked.

Cana grinned, "We plan out all the entertainment."

"And we dance."

"And we finalize everything as well as helping out." Erza finished.

Evergreen grimaced, "That's a lot of work."

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Cana smiled.

Kinana greeted the fairies with a smile and glasses of water at the bar, "Way to go ladies. Congrats Lisanna."

The petite woman beamed, "Thanks Kinana."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Lisanna's form and pulled her against a hard body. She blushed and smiled up at Bixslow who was giving her that wide grin of his. He pressed a kiss to her nose in a rare public display of affection. She met his gaze and her blush darkened and he wagged his tongue at her, "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Lisanna smirked at him and elbowed him gently, "Don't get used to that kind of show every day."

Bixslow sighed heavily, "Crushing my wet dreams before they really have a chance to get off the ground."

"WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE WET DREAMS ABOUT MY BABY SISTER?!" Elfman demanded.

"Don't act like you don't have them about Ever." Bixslow countered.

"Alright boys, put it away now, I won't have any fights." Cana growled, her dark eyes narrowed. "Now go enjoy your night."

"Cana." The brunette came face to face with a maroon haired man with a scar over one eye.

The brunette smiled, "Hello Cobra. Are you finally here to see Kinana?"

He frowned, "I'm here because I was able to rig the floats and other systems."

She nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Hey Kinana."

Cobra managed to blush and pale in quick succession before realizing that his ex-girlfriend was nowhere nearby. He glowered at Cana, "That's messed up."

"Then you shouldn't be such a child about the whole thing. She still loves you." The brunette informed him.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you still love her."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. I'll be out there to set up the day of the festival."

She waved him off, "Bye Cobra."

* * *

Laxus watched Cana out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to go to her, but he knew that she was strong and she would take care of herself. She had spoken to him earlier in the day about finally confronting Bacchus, and he hadn't told her anything, other than he was there if she needed him. The woman had appreciated it, and he smirked to himself as he remembered how she showed him her appreciation. In fact, the blonde was certain he was already addicted to her kisses.

During the performances, he had picked Bacchus right out of the crowd, mainly because Kinana was constantly approaching his side of the club and serving him. The man kept saying something about 'wild' and it was through sheer willpower that Laxus remained in his seat; several of those 'Wild' calls were directed at Cana.

Now he was watching as Bacchus made his way through the crowd, towards the bar, his eyes never leaving Cana's form. Laxus glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eye and found her watching him. She gave him a wink before she turned away from him to down an entire bottle of tequila. He scoffed, "Liquid courage, really Cana?"

"She doesn't hide behind alcohol as often as you think." Makarov replied from beside his grandson.

"I wasn't implying that she does, Gramps."

"Bacchus, well, sometimes we all need that little bit of liquid courage to boost our confidence."

"That was an entire bottle of vodka, the really big ones. She might as well have been served a barrel of ale with a silly straw."

"Now that's an image. Remind me to buy her a giant silly straw just for that purpose."

Laxus smirked at his grandfather, but the smirk disappeared quickly because he saw Bacchus getting closer. He felt himself clench his hands into fists, but he glanced towards Cana who had also noticed Bacchus was closer, before she gave him a determined look; she could handle this herself.

"She'll be fine Laxus." Makarov spoke up, eyeing his grandson's clenched fists.

"I know old man." The blonde replied, but he never looked away from Cana.

* * *

Cana crossed her arms and glared at Bacchus as he approached, a drunken look on his face, but she knew that he wasn't drunk.

"Hey Cana." Her name was a slur off his tongue, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What do you want Bacchus?"

He leered at her, eyes roving up and down her leather clad body, and Cana had to keep herself from shuddering in disgust.

"You've been a very busy girl, Cana, maybe even too busy to miss me?"

"Even if I wasn't busy, I wouldn't miss you; there's nothing to miss."

"Don't be that way babe. Remember, I dominated you in bed and drinking. You were a wild ride." Bacchus sneered as he pulled her top out of his pocket.

She tensed as her eyes widened and she lunged for her top, "Give it back."

He pulled it out of her reach, "Come back to my bed and I'll consider it. Its my trophy, I earned it, you can earn it back. Let's be wild."

Laxus had witnessed Cana tense up, had seen the widening of her eyes, and it made him angry; Cana was strong and no one had any business making her feel weak.

Makarov didn't even get the chance to speak before his grandson was on his feet and approaching Cana and Bacchus. He could tell that Cana was cornered by the way her eyes shifted and it made him angrier; no one should ever make a woman like Cana feel like she was trapped. And if he hadn't already been angry before, he was livid the second he saw Cana's top in Bacchus's hand. The blonde didn't even think, he just reacted.

Cana jumped in surprise when Laxus punched Bacchus. She hadn't been expecting it but she was surprisingly pleased. She had always wanted someone to punch Bacchus, and it couldn't be her because she knew she didn't hit hard enough. A pleased smirk appeared on her face, there was something very pleasing watching her potential boyfriend punching her ex.

Bacchus tried to recover from being blindsided, and he managed to get a few hits in, but he was no match for Laxus's ferocity. Sure the dark haired man had managed to get a few hits in, but it was nothing compared to what the blonde was throwing. Laxus was pleased that he had practiced martial arts while he'd been abroad, and multiple bar fights and brawls with Gajeel and Natsu had taught Laxus a thing or two about speed and power.

Cheers erupted for the fight, bringing everyone's attention towards them. Cana was about to step in when Laxus hit Bacchus harder than before and sent the man to the ground. She watched as he reached down to pull the drunkard up by his shirt.

"If you ever try and hurt Cana again, I'll destroy you. Consider yourself banned from Fairy Tail."

Bacchus didn't bother to speak, he tried to push passed Laxus but the blonde grabbed him and yanked Cana's top out of his hands. "This doesn't belong to you. Now get out."

The crowd cheered as Bacchus rushed to exit the club, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

The club goers found their attention drawn back to the dance floor as Wendy blasted new music that shook the club and captured everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking away from them Cana tried to give Laxus her best glare, but she couldn't fight the grin that pulled at her lips.

Cana was never the type of girl to need saving-she liked taking care of herself-and she hadn't asked Laxus to defend her honor, but she didn't mind that he had done it. As he looked at her, she could tell that he didn't think any less of her; this had been possessive and protective Laxus. She would be upset, but he had warned her ahead of time.

"You know if anyone else had done that-"

"You'd send them packing." Laxus finished for her.

She grinned, "Damn straight Sparky."

Laxus smirked at her and dangled her top in front of her, "So what's my reward?"

"I won't kick your ass." She countered as she scowled at him but the playful look in her eyes never disappeared.

He pulled her against him and the butterflies in her stomach increased ten-fold. She knew he hadn't meant it. He leaned down to kiss her and Cana discovered that she didn't care that this was in public. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by a fist colliding with Laxus's cheek as someone pulled her out of his embrace yelling, "Keep your filthy hands off my baby girl."

Oh fuck.

* * *

So something weird happened with the song lyrics and every time I tried to fix them, I would fix two lines and then fixing a third would mess the whole thing up. I have no idea what happened.

Anyway, I finally got Cobra in on this and he and Kinana are ex's, oh dear.

Haha...Laxus got punched in the face...poor guy.

Next chapter, Gildarts is home and everyone finds out why Laxus and friends were missing for two days!

What ever could it be?

Don't forget to read and review!


	17. Father-Daughter Reunion

Alright, so this chapter is short compared to the other more recent chapters. I'm sorry and not sorry all at once. I wanted to update quickly and I'm not ready for chapter 17 yet, so I decide to post this.

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, I love seeing your comments!

This chapter focuses on Gildarts and Cana meeting again, and Cana's reaction to something Laxus did as well as her reaction to her father's appearance.

Don't forget to read and review!

I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cana angrily struggled to escape Gildarts's grip, "What the hell is your problem?"

He looked at his daughter, "What? His hands were all over you! Was I just supposed to let that happen?"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

Laxus rubbed his jaw, angry that he had been blindsided, but he was not about to interfere in the father-daughter reunion/fight.

Unfortunately, when he had lifted his hand to rub his jaw, the flash of color in his hand had caught Gildarts's attention. Fury boiled in the man's veins as he recognized his daughter's top; the man saw red.

Cana noticed too late what her father noticed, but she tried to stop him anyway. "No, Gildarts-"

"You little bastard! How dare you try and take advantage of my baby girl!"

Laxus was quick enough to block the first punch thrown his way, but the second punch took him by surprise because he wasn't expecting it and it manage to hit something that caused a sting of pain. The blonde hissed in pain, but he didn't stop defending himself. He put his arms up and let Gildarts hit him.

"What the hell?" Gajeel had noticed the look of pain on Laxus's face, realizing what exactly was causing the blonde pain.

The others turned and Makarov sighed heavily. His grandson could probably take Gildarts on, but the man was in a rage for the wrong reason (most likely), and Laxus was choosing only to be on the defense. He put his beer down and was about to step down in order to end the fight but Cana surprised them all.

She had been watching them, and surprise kept her rooted in her spot when she realized that Laxus was refusing to fight back against her father. That realization caused something within her to stir, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She caught the flash of pain that flitted across Laxus's face when her father managed to hit his side.

Cana waited for the perfect moment, and when she saw the opening in her father's attack, she moved.

Gildarts was not expecting the hit from his lower side, especially since the little unworthy shit that had his daughter's top was only in a defensive position. So when the air was knocked out of him, he looked, expecting it to be some back up for his opponent, but instead he met the angry eyes of his daughter. She shoved him away and she dropped quickly, sweeping his feet out from under him before she stood above him.

The overprotective father was in shock. His daughter had remembered something he had taught her long ago and she was looming over him, her dark eyes burning in anger and looking so much like her mother. For a moment he forget who he was looking at.

"Cornelia?"

"I'm Cana, her daughter." The brunette growled.

Gildarts smiled, "Of course you are."

"Ugh you have the attention span of a fly." Cana retorted before she turned to Laxus who was finally letting his hands drop from their defensive position.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Laxus answered, grimacing as he gingerly put pressure on his side.

"No you're not, something's wrong." Cana countered, reaching for his hand.

"I'm alright Cana."

The brunette reached up and firmly grabbed his chin, "Don't lie to me."

Laxus's eyes searched Cana's for any sign of getting out of this without her checking on him, but he saw that she was determined. "Fine."

"Sit down."

"Cana-" Gildarts started but she cut him off.

"You don't get to talk. Laxus, sit down."

By now the rest of the group was paying attention to them.

"Cana I-"

"You can shut up too Laxus, I'm going to check on you." She eyed her top before he handed it her and she took it, "It's the least I can do. Now don't cry and open your shirt."

"CANA!"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up." Cana glared at her father over her shoulder.

Laxus smirked at Cana, "If you wanted to undress me-"

"I will do it myself." The brunette finished his sentence, reaching for his shirt.

Instead of trying to stop her, he just let her do it, and Cana reached for the buttons on his shirt, cautiously unbuttoning his shirt. Laxus watched her expression, knowing that she was focused on figuring out why he had been in pain. He didn't want to miss her expression when she saw what it was.

Cana gasped at the sight that greeted her. Her eyes darted from his bare torso to his eyes, "You got it?"

Laxus have her a lopsided grin, one Cana immediately wanted to kiss away, but she was too surprised by the mark on his torso. Beneath a tattoo of tribal lines, sat the Fairy Tail mark, the skin around it slightly red, as the skin was still adjusting to the mark.

Before she could stop herself, she was gently tracing the symbol, "This is why you were gone?"

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere."

"Great, now the secret's out." Gajeel growled as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his own Fairy Tail tattoo.

"Gajeel." Levy whispered her hazel eyes watery as she smiled.

"Finally!" Natsu cheered as he tore the sleeve off his shirt, revealing his red tattoo.

Freed removed the bandage from his hand and showed everyone his tattoo that matched his hair. "This is the only tattoo I'll ever get."

Evergreen removed the strap that crossed her chest, revealing her own green tattoo, "Guess this means I'm official."

Lisanna faced Bixslow, "What about your tattoo?"

Bixslow grinned before he stuck out his tongue, the tattoo was sitting on his tongue, "What do you think babe?"

"That's why you couldn't talk?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep. I heal quickly though." The crimson eyed man grinned.

Cana was staring at Laxus, her eyes shining with happy tears, "You finally understood."

"It took a while." The blonde admitted.

"Cana-" Gildarts started, but he stopped talking when he saw what his daughter did.

Cana wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck and surprised him by kissing him in front of everyone, with complete disregard to her father.

Mira cheered, "FINALLY!"

"Quick, call in the bets!" Bixslow yelled.

Kinana pulled out Mira's and Freed's betting notebooks and started scanning the notebooks. Cana pulled away from Laxus, breathing raggedly, before she glared at her friends, "If you look at those damn things now, I'll fire all of you."

The others paused what they were doing and stared at the brunette. Laxus smirked at them as he wrapped a possessive arm around Cana's waist, "You heard the lady. Worry about your bets later."

"And hope I don't send you all to therapy for this gambling problem." Cana added.

Mirajane laughed, "Alright, we'll put it off. Besides, you and your dad have some catching up to do."

"Don't run from your problems, Cana." Makarov added as he ushered the others away from their corner.

Gildarts watched his daughter, she appeared comfortable in the blonde's arms, and it agitated him, but he knew that his track record was not enough for him to interfere in Cana's life; no matter how much he wanted to.

"Cana-"

"Gildarts, this is Laxus Dreyar, he's Gramps's grandson." Cana cut him off again, she had a habit of doing that. It made him smile inwardly because it reminded him so much of Cornelia; the woman never did let him get a word in.

"Dreyar? Ivan's kid?" Gildarts asked.

Laxus bristled, but he nodded, "Yeah."

"You want to explain what happened earlier?" The man asked.

Cana crossed her arms, "He beat up my ex-boyfriend."

"Stealing my job, brat?"

"I'm not her parent, I'm her-" Laxus glanced at Cana, unsure what he was to her before answering, "I'm her potential boyfriend."

"Potential? Then I guess you wouldn't have a problem if I asked you to remove your filthy hands from my baby." Gildarts growled lowly.

The brunette placed her hands around the arm circling her, "I'm perfectly happy right where I am."

The man sighed, "You aren't going to forgive me, are you?"

She refused to look at him for a moment, her long hair already falling out of her ponytail. "If I forgive you and let you in again, you're just going to leave again."

"Cana, honey, I promise I-"

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep. Mom couldn't get you to stay, her death couldn't get you to stay with me, and you promised me you wouldn't leave me, but you did." She whispered her voice waivered with unshed tears.

Gildarts frowned, he didn't like hearing the pain in her voice; she was all he had left. "I don't deserve a third chance Cana, but I will be there for you as often as I can. My work takes me away, but no matter where I go, you're still my baby girl. All you have to do is call me and I'll be there."

Cana refused to look at her father but she was running out of things to look at instead of him. So she was happy when Laxus turned her attention towards him. She met his calm, blue-green eyes and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "If my old man was half the man yours is, I'd give him a chance."

"Really?"

The blonde shrugged, "After I beat his ass."

She giggled and wiped her eyes, "Thanks."

"I'm going to get something to drink. Fix things." Laxus whispered as he kissed her hair and walked away.

The brunette faced her father, "If I give you another chance, I want you to promise that this is the last promise you'll ever make."

"Why?"

"Because if you break another big promise, I don't think I could forgive you again."

Gildarts nodded, "I can accept that." Cana nodded, barely able to hold back her tears before she rushed into his waiting arms. She cried, "I missed you pops."

He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair, "I missed you too."

Father and daughter stood together, appreciating the moment, until Gildarts spoke, "I don't' like him."

"Don't start with me old man." Cana growled.

* * *

Laxus stared at the man in front of him and shook his head, "This is a bad idea."

"Look, you're dating my daughter, or you will be, and while I'd like to kill you and dump your corpse in a ditch, everyone would know that I did it, and I'd rather not face Gramps and my precious little angel, at the same time. Now, are you sure this is the place?" Gildarts asked.

"From what I heard from Mirajane, yes, this is the place." The blonde replied.

"Good. Its one thing for this cocky bastard to be afraid of you, but its another for him to be afraid of me. I'm going to put the fear of Gildarts Clive into him! He'll pay for putting his filthy hands all over my baby and soiling her purity."

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't even know what to say to that. Cana's going to be pissed when she realizes I led you here."

"You can always tell her I threatened you."

The blonde gave the older man a dry look, "She won't believe you."

"She'd believe I threatened you."

"She wouldn't buy it when I show up without new bruises."

Gildarts gave Laxus a predatory grin, "All you had to do was say the word."

"Oh shut your damn mouth ya old geezer. Just go kick his door in already before I leave you here." Laxus growled, completely unfazed by the older man's threats.

"Every other filthy minded dumbass would run off, but you, you're too stupid."

Laxus shook his head, "Any beating you could give me is nothing compared to what Ivan did to me."

Gildarts stopped and looked at his daughter's boyfriend (because let's face it, that's where this was heading). "I'm sorry. Ivan was always a pain in the ass."

"Yeah well, that's old news."

"Right. Well, I'm going to go kick this kid's ass. Keep the car running, I want to be out of here before the cops get called." Gildarts climbed out of the car.

The blonde rolled his eyes but waited anyway. Bacchus had no idea what to expect when he opened that door.

Laxus glanced at his cell phone as it rang and smirked when he saw Cana's number. Without hesitating he answered, "Yes I'm with your dad, no I'm not dead and neither is he, and yes he's knocking on Bacchus's door right now."

"I thought so. Ditch my dad and come to my place."

"I thought you wanted me to get along with your dad."

"You assumed that. And it would be nice, but I feel like cuddling all night."

"I don't cuddle, Cana."

"Bullshit. You're bigger than Gajeel, and that man cuddles. I know it."

"Do I have to kill Gajeel?"

"No, I can just tell. So are you going to keep me company or not?"

Laxus glanced out the window and noticed that Gildarts had already disappeared inside the apartment. "Your dad will get out of this right?"

"Duh. He's got connections." Cana replied.

"Alright, put the vodka down and don't touch another drop and I'll be there."

The car door opened and Gildarts climbed into the car, "Drive Dreyar!"

"What the hell did you do?"

"It doesn't matter just drive!"

"Oh God, did he kill him?"

"Is that Cana? You didn't tell her what we were doing did you?"

"Who's this 'we'?"

"Oh my God, pops, if you killed him-"

"He's not dead, but dammit Dreyar drive already!"

"I swear Gildarts if you get my boyfriend arrested I'll kill you."

Laxus smirked, "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Keep being smug and see if I stick around."

Laxus laughed as he sped off.

* * *

There ya go. Fairy Tail tattoos for everyone! Only a few more chapters left to go guys! Thanks for sticking with me so far! Read and review! I'll have more posted soon. The Harvest Festival is next and that should be like, two or three chapters.


	18. Harvest Festival Setup pt 1

OMG AN UPDATE! I'm sorry this took so long guys, but I couldn't figure out how to transition, so I came up with this in my sleep and I had to write it down. I'm really happy with it. I got to explore more of Cana and Laxus, and I have given us a flashback to Cana's childhood and her mother Cornelia. I thought it was really sweet.

This chapter gives more Cana and Laxus fluff, someone meets their former lover, Gray is annoyed with Lyon, and Gildarts and Makarov have a talk about the relationship blooming between Laxus and Cana.

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you guys enjoy this! The second part is coming within the next few days.

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Cana wheezed as her body shook from the constant coughing. She hated feeling sick. Her nose was red and stuffy and was aching from constantly blowing her nose, her throat was sore, and she had spent all day asleep, and she refused to sleep anymore. _

_Being sick was boring when you're a six year old so used to running around with seemingly endless energy. _

"_Cana, sweetie, you need to take your medicine." A warm voice stated as someone sat next to young Cana on the couch. _

"_I don't want to! It tastes gross." Cana grumbled, pulling the covers over her head. _

_Cornelia sighed but a small smile was tugging at her lips. "I know honey, but it's supposed to make you feel better." _

"_Then it should taste good." _

"_Everything that's good for you doesn't taste as well as it should, now come out of there and take your medicine." Cana didn't move. "For me?" _

_Cornelia watched with amusement as her daughter slowly peaked her head out from the covers and stared up at her. "What's it gonna be?" _

"_Can we watch a movie together after?" Cana asked. _

_Her mother glanced at the time and back at her daughter. Makarov could run the club without her, Cana needed her more. Plus she knew her spitfire daughter couldn't sleep anymore, no matter how her little body probably demanded it. So she nodded, "Alright, but you have to take the medicine now." _

_Cana threw the covers off of her and quickly drank the medicine, grimacing in disgust at the taste. And Cornelia couldn't help but laugh at her child. _

"_Alright honey, I'm gonna pick a movie, is that alright?" _

"_Pick a good one." Cana replied. _

_The older woman smiled, "I know just the movie. I wanted to show this one to you before, but I was always busy and I didn't have a chance. Now is the perfect time for this movie." _

_Despite being sick, Cana's smile still lit up the young girl's face and Cornelia smiled, she loved that little girl. _

"_What's the movie called mommy?" _

"_Aladdin."_

* * *

Cana woke up feeling warm, safe, and loved. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, remembering that when she was little and sick, this is the feeling she would wake up to. Cana turned her head, half expecting to see her mother, but instead found a large, blonde man in her bed and Cana smiled to herself. Laxus had been spending the night with her for the last few days, and it was becoming so natural to have him with her. As she studied his sleeping face, she wondered if this is what her mother had felt when she had been with her father.

Cana frowned. Her mother, why was she thinking of her so much? Cana reached for her cell phone and checked the date, sighing as she realized it was Friday and the Harvest Festival was tomorrow night. Oh she had so much work to do today and tomorrow. She sat up and squeaked, yes squeaked, when Laxus's strong arms pulled her back into bed.

"Go back to bed. Work can wait." He groggily whispered.

"For you maybe, but I have things to do. The Harvest Festival won't prepare itself." She grumbled trying to get out from his tight embrace.

"I talked to the others last night and they said they would handle a few things to keep you from pulling your hair out. My job is to keep you as relaxed as possible."

"Oh my God, I can't just dump all my work onto the others, Laxus I need to supervise! I still need to double check with our engineer, I need to check with Bob, Elf, and other members of Blue Pegasus have the costumes, I need to make sure Mermaid Heel and Lamina Scale are all set up."

"Kinana offered to handle things with the engineer, Mira and Freed are dealing with Heel and Scale, and Gramps is overseeing everything with help from Gildarts." Laxus replied.

Cana's eyes widened, "My father?!" Cana started struggling even more and Laxus groaned in annoyance when she managed to get a good hit in against his chest.

His blue-green eyes watched her for a while before he sat up and pulled the struggling brunette into his lap and held her there until she stopped. He waited a few moments before he loosened his hold on her and glanced at her, "Are you going to calm down now, spitfire?"

"Shut it Sparky. You need to let me go." The brunette grumbled angrily.

"Cana, what's wrong? You don't really need to do everything, it's alright to ask for help. Tch. Crazy woman, you're going to end up driving yourself insane and pulling your hair out before you start to turn gray."

Her dark eyes met his as she answered him, "The Harvest Festival has always been hosted by Fairy Tail and the owners have always been there for make sure that everything is planned properly. This Festival is especially important to me, Sparky, and I don't trust anyone else to do it. It has to be me."

"And why does it have to be you? You've been stressing for the last few days, Cana, and everyone wanted you to relax."

The woman stubbornly refused to answer or look at him and the blonde man clenched his jaw. He'd seen Cana do this before and it annoyed him. Everyone wanted to help her and she was determined to take all the responsibility onto herself. Ridiculous woman. His eyes softened as he studied her, that was one of the things he liked about her.

"Cana."

She shivered involuntarily at the way he said her name.

"We're all trying to help you. You're the one that said Fairy Tail doesn't let anyone do anything on their own, everyone helps out. Well your fairies are reaching out to help you."

Damn it. Laxus was right. Her friends were only trying to help and she couldn't be mad, even if they were inadvertently throwing a wrench in her plans. "You're right, and I hate admitting it."

He gave her that crooked grin of his and she elbowed his stomach, "Shut up. This year, it's important to me because I really miss my mother. I mean, I always miss her, but this year, it's different." Laxus didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue.

"The first time mom got sick, it was around one of the Harvest Festivals. She was determined to see everything through even though she was sick, but Gramps wouldn't have any of it. I was young, I couldn't go to the festival while my mom was sick. When I was little and I would get sick, mom would stay home and take care of me, she always left the club to Gramps when that happened. We started a tradition one year, I would get sick and mom and I would stay up late and watch movies together. It's what we did."

"But what makes this Harvest Festival so important?" Laxus asked, wanting to understand how her mother linked to this.

Cana leaned against him, laying her head against his chest, instead of answering she asked, "Will you watch a movie with me?"

Laxus was confused, but he knew this had something to do with why Cana was so determined to be a part of everything this year. "Please."

"Alright." He replied, allowing her to get up and drag him to the living room.

"We'll stay for the movie, but then we're going to go help out." Cana replied.

"Deal, but you're going to eat before work and no alcohol with breakfast." The blonde growled.

Cana smiled, "I'd like to be sober through the next few days. I'm not going to let alcohol get in the way of the memories I plan on making. Don't talk during the movie and after, I'll explain everything to you."

* * *

Kinana was heading for Magnolia Square, where the engineer for the floats, the sound system, and visual effects was supposed to be preparing. She frowned as she remembered Cana's tired face from the night before, she had been missing most of the day and night, working with the other club owners to make sure that this year's festival was different than any other. She wasn't sure what was bothering her friend, but Kinana was going to do everything she could to make Cana's work load lighter.

As she entered the square she saw that the stage was already half way done and the lighting was nearly done as well. Everything was looking great and butterflies of excitement fluttered in Kinana's stomach. She glanced around, looking for the engineer before she spotted someone off to the side going over something with a group of workers.

The bartender took a deep breath and walked towards the group, "Excuse me, I'm looking for the man in charge?"

At the sound of her voice the man giving orders to everyone else froze before waving off the workers. He didn't face her for a few moments before he finally spoke, turning as he did so, "What are you doing here Kinana?"

His voice shook her entire being, and a pain in her chest made it hard to breathe as she came face to face with her ex-boyfriend, the love of her life, "Cobra."

He hadn't changed a bit, except his voice seemed a bit rougher than she remembered. "Where's Alberona? Why did she send you?"

"She didn't. I volunteered. I had no idea you were back in town, let alone the one helping with the festival." Kinana replied.

He studied her, "You've always been a horrible liar, so I know you're telling the truth, but Cana knew our agreement, she wouldn't have let you come."

"All of us decided to take on other responsibilities from her because she's been working herself ragged trying to make this festival different, and none of us really know why. Gramps suggested that we all take a few responsibilities from her and we agreed. I volunteered for this since I did learn a few things from you." She replied.

He chuckled and she felt the butterflies in her stomach increase, "I suppose that does make you the most qualified besides Gramps and Alberona."

"Look I just came to see what the engineer was doing and if he needed help and I was going to help in case something went wrong, obviously you have everything under control. I'm sorry for bothering you. Call Gramps if you need anything." Kinana stated, determined to get away from Cobra before she lost control of her emotions. She had only taken a few steps before he was stopping her, his hand clenched around her arm tight enough to stop her but not enough to hurt. Her eyes met his when she turned around and gasped at the look on his face.

Cobra was torn, he hadn't wanted to stop her, in fact, he wanted her as far away from him as possible, but he wasn't sure what had made him reach out and stop her. It's like his hand had a mind of its own. He met her gaze and forgot how to breathe, this woman, this amazing woman loved him and he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve the way she looked at him.

"Cobra?"

He tore his hand away from her, "I'm sorry. I have to get back to work."

She watched him walk away, and wondered if the pain she was feeling, the ache in her chest and the overwhelming feeling of loss, if he had felt it too when she walked away that day. Kinana didn't want the pain, but she knew that she didn't want him to think she hated him.

"Cobra!"

"You should go Kinana."

"Listen to me for one second Cobra!" She yelled surprising them both. Kinana never raised her voice. "Thank you for helping Cana, for helping Fairy Tail. You're a good person, Cobra."

A good person? Him? After everything he had done to her? He turned around and saw that she hadn't stayed behind for him to say something. Instead he watched her leave, feeling that pain all over again, when he'd made her leave. Cobra didn't go after her, he returned to his work, a small smile on his face despite his pain. 'One day, Kinana, I'll deserve you.'

* * *

Gray watched Juvia and Lyon, annoyed that his older brother had tagged along on their errands. They were talking about something that Gray knew nothing about, mainly because they insisted on whispering. Juvia hadn't spoken much to him since they'd met for coffee, and Lyon was already there with her.

The dark haired man glowered at his older brother, mainly because it was easier than trying to glower at himself. He had pushed Juvia away, she had every right to move on after ignoring her the way he did. God he was a moron.

"So do you plan on telling him soon?" Lyon asked, glancing at his younger brother who as walking ahead of them.

"I don't know." Juvia answered, unsure about telling Gray what she was planning.

Lyon nodded in understanding as the two silently followed the other man. He glanced at Gray and back and Juvia. Juvia had calmed down a lot in the last few weeks, and it was obvious to everyone except Gray that she was still head over heels in love with the younger man. Most of it was attributed to Gray's stubbornness. Their mother always did say that Gray was like an iceberg, and he had never understood the comparison until today. Everything around the iceberg could change, but the iceberg never would.

"I'll talk to him." Lyon whispered.

Juvia glanced at him, her eyes wide, "What?"

"I'll talk to my brother. It won't end in a fight, I promise."

The blue haired woman glanced at Gray in front of them, "But we need to get work done for Cana-"

"You can go run the errand and I'll talk to Gray. I won't tell him everything, but I'll tell him that you and I are just friends."

"He'll be angry at me." Juvia whispered, her lip quivering as her eyes welled with tears at the thought of Gray being angry with her.

Lyon placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him in a hug, "He won't be angry at you Juvia."

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Because he's about to be furious with me."

Juvia was about to ask what he was talking about when she heard Gray, "LYON! Get your filthy hands off of Juvia!"

Lyon gave Juvia a smile, "Go run that errand. Gray and I will work this out like adults."

"But-"

"Juvia, please trust me." Lyon stated, before he sidestepped his younger brother's punch.

The blue haired woman nodded and walked off, refusing to look back. Her heart belonged to Gray Fullbuster, and it always would, but only Lyon could fix it now. She knew that Gray wasn't ready to hear her yet. She could hear Gray yelling and Lyon trying to calm his brother down, and it took everything in her not to turn around. Juvia pulled her cell phone out and called Aquarius.

"Juvia! Darling is something wrong?"

"I'm running an errand for Cana and I don't want to go alone."

"I thought Thing 1 and Thing 2 were with you."

"They were but, they are talking right now."

Aquarius laughed, "Alright, where do I meet you?"

"At the plaza."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Levy was practicing with Loke and the Zodiacs, her small hands were running through the chords on her guitar and she was so nervous. She wouldn't have to do anything until tomorrow night, but she was beyond nervous.

Loke noticed and stopped playing, signaling for the others to stop as well. "You alright there Levy?"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

The older man scoffed, "Yeah right. Come on, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, that's all. I don't think I can do this."

Loke frowned and pulled Levy to his side and forced her to sit down, "Listen here Levy, you're good at what you do. You've always had your nose in a book, learning those different languages of yours. You've got writing skills and you've got a voice that you can use. You can't let those bitches knock you down. They do it because they're mean and they're never gonna get anywhere but they can tell that you are. So don't let them bug you. They aren't worth it."

Levy nodded, "I know, but it's not really them that I'm concerned about."

Loke smirked, "Oh I see. You're worried about your red eyed boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet, he's not your boyfriend yet. But don't worry. This is going to be amazing. What's that lyric you wrote, don't you worry your pretty little mind. He'll get it. It's a good lyric."

"He said that to me." She replied.

"Really? Sounds like he likes you already so half the work is already done. There's no need in worrying unnecessarily Levs."

She giggled, "That was a big word for you."

"Shut up."

"Thanks Loke."

"No problem, are you ready to get back to practicing?"

"Yeah, but I have a request."

He quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Can you help me with two other songs?"

He chuckled, "You wanna do three songs? Levy McGarden, I'm impressed. Very much so. I'll help you with whatever you need. Show us what else you've got."

Levy's smile widened and she flipped to another page in her notebook before showing them to Loke who started to grin like a mad man, impressed with the work Levy had done.

"You really are a fairy. This is going to be fun! Guys check this stuff out!"

Levy McGarden beamed, excited that her friends were pleased with her work. She thought of Gajeel and a small blush colored her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't be too embarrassed by what she was planning.

* * *

Gildarts and Makarov were going overseeing the placing of vendor stands. Mirajane and Freed were doing most of the work, so it was more like they were supervising. The two men sat in silence, watching everything around them as more stands went up in the plaza. Down the road where the floats would come through, Erza, Lily, Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy were making sure that the street would be clear for the placing of the floats the next day. Wendy and Romeo were finishing supervising the layout of the sound system before they headed off to work with the Zodiacs. Lisanna and Bixslow had been charged with printing out the layouts for tourists and the townsfolk.

Gildarts glanced at Makarov, "So my baby girl and your grandson. Who would've thought?"

"I did." Makarov answered.

"You planned it?"

"I hoped for it. Cana's been attached to Fairy Tail since Cornelia's death and your absence didn't make anything easier. Laxus has never had a home and Cana's never been away from home. They're very similar but they have different experience in different areas the other has never experienced. They'll help each other grow."

"I'm not sure how I feel about my daughter being paired up with Ivan's son."

"My grandson is not Ivan. No one was hurt more than Laxus when it comes to Ivan. Laxus had the perfect example of who he never wanted to be right in front of him. He's never going to be Ivan, and you shouldn't accuse him of being his father."

"I don't. I'm just looking out for Cana." Gildarts defended.

Makarov glanced at his friend, "You realize that technically you have no right to try to interfere in her life."

"Neither do you old man, but you're right. I walked out on her and I don't get to have an opinion in this matter, but I'm still her father."

Makarov nodded, "I can't disagree with you there."

They sat in silence for a few moments, appreciating the day and their positions as supervisors. "So he's good for her?"

"I believe so. They haven't killed each other yet, other than the damage you caused upon your return to Magnolia."

"I saw her being teased-"

"You saw her in the arms of another man and your irrational need to protect her from everyone kicked in because you can't protect her from yourself. I already know. It's a good thing Laxus studied martial arts or you could've actually injured him."

"That was the goal, but I wasn't expecting Cana to jump in like that. So much like Cornelia, it's crazy." Gildarts smiled, thinking of his ex-wife.

"Speaking of Cornelia, did you by any chance notice that Cana was working herself thin the last few days? She's stressing a lot over this year's festival. The only festival she ever drove herself crazy with was the one she planned her first year back at Fairy Tail, but this is a different kind of crazy." Makarov replied, thinking about the possibilities.

Gildarts studied Makarov before he leaned forward, "Remember that I was gone for most of Cana's childhood and my own marriage, Gramps. I missed way more than I should've, I mean, Cornelia divorced me. You think Connie's death is affecting Cana?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Makarov replied, noticing that Cana and Laxus had finally arrived.

Gildarts looked up as his daughter and her boyfriend approached. He watched her, she was talking to Laxus about something and she was smiling, wider than he could remember. She was excited about something and she was occasionally stopping to point things out to the tall blonde beside her.

Makarov watched the look on his grandson's face. To the outsider, it would look like Laxus was annoyed with everything, even the beautiful woman at his side, especially with how much she seemed to be talking. But Makarov knew better. Despite the look on his grandson's face, there was a softness in his eyes and a small quirk on his lips that was barely noticeable, but Makarov could see it.

Gildarts sighed, as he leaned back but smiled slightly, "I guess you were right. They're good for each other."

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. I will be resolving the issue with Lyon and Gray in part 2.

I am not telling Cana's secret, Laxus knows and that's what matters to her, well, that and that he supports her decision. Don't forget to read and review, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate your comments. Tell me what you thought about Cobra and Kinana and Lyon and Gray and Juvia!


End file.
